GENERAL HOSPITAL: TORN
by GHFAN4EVA21
Summary: J/R/P - Triangle - This story starts with the news of Robin missing.  Everything from the past has occurred.  Other characters will be involved
1. Chapter 1

_I've always been a fan of J&R, and then Patrick came along. I also became a fan of scrubs. Kimber has always had chemistry w/ every actor that she works with. One thing about true soaps..is they always go back to its history. Unfortunately for some reason GH has forgotten the meaning of a true soap. I believe the way that Sonny/Brenda/Jax were a great triangle…that our J/R/P also had this great potential but would never go there. So this is my attempt at it._

_Everything on the GH canvas has happened, and this story starts right when we realize that Robin has been kidnapped._

Jason opened the door of the penthouse as Brenda followed behind struggling with her suitcase. She throws the thing on the floor as Jason speaks, "Welcome home." Brenda takes a look at the once familiar place and smirks, "Looks like much hasn't changed." He responds, "The place does what it needs to do." He indicates towards the stairs, "You've got the same room you had the last time you were here."

Brenda nods, "Thanks." She attempts to pick up the suitcase when Jason pushes it back toward the ground, "Leave it. Why don't you go up and settle in. I'll bring this up shortly." Instead of shooting back with a sarcastic response, Brenda decides not to say anything. Deep down she knew that Jason had given up a lot to help her. She never understood the blind loyalty that Jason had for Sonny; but for once she was relieved.

Jason watched as Brenda made her way upstairs. He pulls his cell phone out and makes a call to Sam only to get her voice mail. "Hey, I'm back. We need to talk so get back as soon as you can." He hangs up just as Maxie barges into the place, "Oh thank god you're here." He noticed the worried expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

Before she could reply, Brenda was making her way downstairs, "What do you have to eat? I'm starving." Maxie notices the model and is a bit confused. Looking to Brenda then to Jason, she spills out, "It's Robin. She's missing. Mac has got the cops looking for her and no once can find her. I know that crazy Lisa Niles is responsible for this." Upon hearing her little sisters name, Brenda rushes over, "Robin? What's happened to her?" Maxie begins to babble as Jason goes over to her. "Maxie, I need you to take a breath and explain."

Maxie takes a gulp of air, "Robin's car was found on the side of the road with Emma in it. No sign of Robin. My gut tells me that Lisa is involved somehow. I just know it." Jason interrupts, "Emma? Is she okay?" Maxie nods her head, "Yes, she's doing fine. But Robin is gone. She's missing." Brenda question, "Who's Lisa Niles and what would she want with Robin?" Jason continues, "She's a doctor at General Hospital. Maxie what does Lisa have to do with Robin's disappearance?" Maxie continues, "Lisa was Patrick's ex girlfriend who is psycho crazy. Patrick and her hooked up when Robin was in Africa, and now the bitch is out for revenge." Benda looks to Jason, "Patrick? Isn't that Robin's husband? He cheated on Robin? How could he do this to her." Jason runs his hand through his hair. He thought he had problems but things just got worse. He rushes out not exactly knowing what to do but he knew he had to do something, "I'm going to take care of this. I promise you I'll have Robin back."

Brenda begins to chase after him, "I'm going with you." Jason turns to her and orders, "You need to stay here. Both of you. I will handle this." Neither Brenda nor Maxie said a word. Both simply nodded their heads in agreement as they watched him walk out the door.

Maxie turns to look at Brenda, " I don't know if you remember me, but the name is Maxie Jones." Brenda gives her a sad smile, "You've grown up a lot since the last time I was here." Maxie walks over to the window looking out onto the city. "She has to be okay." Brenda watches her as Maxie continues speaking, "I can't have anyone else dying on me. I mean Georgie's gone." She turns to Brenda as she continues to speak, "I mean Robin has always been my moral voice of reason. What am I going to do with out her? I mean I don't listen to her advice half the time, but I've always known she was there. And Emma, I mean it's not fair she grow up without a mother. " Brenda takes a seat as she rubs her face, "I don't understand. So her husband Patrick had an affair? How could he cheat on her? When I ran into Robin in Africa, she was going on and on about how great he was."

Maxie took a seat next to her to explain, "Patrick Drake is a good guy." Brenda's eyes widen in alarm as her voice rises, "How can you say that when you just said a few minutes ago he had an affair?" Maxie continues, "Look people make mistakes and Patrick made a huge mistake. Don't get me wrong. I don't think he realized that he had a psycho controlling freak of an ex when he got into bed with her. Trust me Patrick is suffering as well. He's beside himself that it even got this far." Brenda shook her head, "I don't know too much about Patrick but I can tell you that I'm glad that I'm back in town. It sounds like my little sister is going to need me."

Patrick paced the jail cell filled with worry and regret. He still couldn't understand how it had gotten this far. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He understood there would be consequences for his action. He was prepared to have Robin leave him. He wouldn't like it but he knew that he had to accept the possibility. But now he just prayed to God that she was even alive. Matt appeared, "Patrick, what's going on?" Patrick turned to see his brother, "It's Lisa. She's taken Robin but Mac thinks I'm responsible so he's arrested me." Patrick takes a seat on the bench letting the reality hit him, "Hell, this is my fault. But I need to find her. You need to get me out of here."

Matt shook his head, "I can't. I've been trying but Mac refuses to release you." Patrick holds on to the bars and shakes it in anger, "Every minute I'm here is one minute less that Robin has. Matt, I'm pleading with you. Whatever you need to do, you need to convince Mac to get me out of here." Matt replied back "Mac is in a blind fury right now and I can't blame him. There's no way that you're getting out of here. But Mac has every guy looking for Robin." Patrick knew it was useless. There was nothing that he could do. He turns to Matt, "Where is Emma?" "She's doing fine. She's with Mac." He looked to his brother and asked, "Please tell her that her daddy will be with her soon, will you?" Matt replied, "Sure. I'll do that before I head over to work." Patrick simply replied, "Thanks." Matt left as Patrick took a seat on the bench praying to God that Robin was going to get out of this okay.

Robin sat in the deep dark well shivering cold. She was in and out of consciousness. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or on the brink of death. All she could see was images of Stone calling out to her. A part of her wanted to take his hand and just leave everything behind. But another part of her, something deep within, fought to stay awake and alive. Emma. She could not leave her daughter alone. She had experienced life without her parents. She loved her Uncle Mac dearly, but it was never the same without her parents. She felts hot tears coming down her face as she struggled to stay awake. All she could think was that she was a Devane and a Scorpio; she had the will to fight back.

"Robin!" Jason screamed out into the night. It was cold and bleak; and all he could think was that she had to be alive. He wondered how long she had been without her meds. He needed her to be okay. He couldn't imagine a life where she wasn't around He trudged through the deep forest as he continued to scream out her name. He had been through this numerous times; always trying to find or rescue someone. It was a job to him. It never mattered if he found someone a live or not. But the feeling he felt now brought him back to the time when Robin and Michael were missing. He had to find her alive. He needed to find her healthy. All that mattered was that she was going to be okay. He needed to make sure that Emma had a mother to take care of her. He continued to scream, "Robin!" having faith that he was going to find her soon.

She struggled to breathe and open her eyes, but she could have sworn she heard someone yelling her name. She wasn't sure if it was Stone calling out to her. She heard a voice calling her name out. It was louder and clear. She had not been dreaming at all. She found the strength from within to respond, "Over here." She waited to hear a response, and began to yell louder, "Over here!"

Jason stopped mid-stride hearing something. The voice became stronger as he started to run towards the sound. "Please help me! I'm over here." Robin screamed. He moved the flashlight back and forth hoping to find her without any luck. He heard the voice call out again, "Please…help me!" He flashed the light towards the ground as he continued to move towards the sound. He kneeled on the ground and flashed the light. He was relieved to see her, "Hold on. I'm going to get you out of there."

Thirty minutes had passed and Robin sat in the passenger side of Jason's SUV. He looked to her with concern, "Robin? Can you hear me?" She replied softly, "I'm just tired." He nudges her gently, "I can't let you fall asleep okay. We're almost there." Five minutes later Jason parked his car at the emergency entrance and scooped her in his arms. He ran in and upon seeing Epiphany, "I need a doctor stat."

Dr. Matt Hunter came running, "Get her into room 2 now." Jason took her to the room and set her down. Matt turned to him, "We'll take it from here." Jason simply nodded his head as he saw the nurses doing whatever could be done. He walked out of the room not taking his eyes off of her. The door finally shut and all he could do was put his trust in medicine. He headed towards the reception desk taking in the events of the last hour.

Suddenly, Mac, Maxie, and Brenda barged into the emergency room rushing towards him. Mac asked, "How's she doing?" Jason replied, "She was in and out of consciousness. Dr. Hunter is looking at her now." Brenda looked at Jason, "She's going to be okay right?" Jason shook his head, "To be honest, I don't know." Brenda struggled to accept the answer, "Well then she needs the best damn doctor there is." Maxie replied, "Well she has that with Dr. hunter." Mac piped in, "Despite the fact that he's related to Patrick, I have to admit he's a damn good doctor. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be alive."

Maxie fills Brenda in, "Matt Hunter is Patrick's half-brother. There was a hospital shooting a few months ago, and Mac was in the cross-fires. If it weren't for him, I'm not sure if Mac would be here today." Brenda replies, "Well then let's hope he's as good as you say he is." She watches as Jason walks away, "Where are you going?" He turns to her and replies, "To the church, we're going to need a miracle."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the comments. I really appreciate it. Sorry if this took awhile. I still am in the setting up phase of this story and hopefully I can write a bit more now that I have a better idea of where this story is going. I appreciate all your comments, good or bad. _

"No matter where you are right now, I know you can hear me Robin. I need you to come back. You hear me? Actually a lot of people need you to come back especially your daughter. Oh Robin, she's pure sweetness. And she needs her mother. She misses you so much." Brenda held her little sister's hand tightly in hers. "Robin, you can't give up now. We need you more than ever."

Sonny walked into the room and handed Brenda a cup of coffee, "Any change?" Brenda took the coffee from him and replied, "Nothing." Sonny went over to Brenda and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "She's going to come back to us. You need to believe in that."

"Once again you came to the rescue." Maxie stated as she approached Matt Hunter on the docks. He smiled at her and replied, "Is this where you thank me and we get to have mind blowing sex?" She eyed him and asked flirtatiously, "So you admit it was mind blowing?" He chuckled, "Well I wasn't complaining that's for sure." Maxie settled onto the bench and looked at him seriously, " I do want to thank you Matt. In the last few months, you've really been there for me. And I really appreciate it. Though I don't think I'll be sleeping with you anytime soon." Matt smirked, "I'm not going to lie I'm a little disappointed." She smiled back at him, "Not because I don't want to. It's just well I've been thinking about it and though I'm not ready to be in a relationship, I'd like to get to know you better. So I was thinking once this craziness is all done, maybe dinner at my place?" Matt looked at her smiled a bit relieved to know that maybe things were starting to move forward with her. "Do you even know how to cook?" he asked. She playfully hit him on the arm, "Who said I was going to cook? I'm really good at ordering take out." He nodded, "That sounds really good actually." She quickly replied, "Well then it's a date."

Jason entered the hospital room hoping for some sort of sign that Robin was getting better. All he saw was her fragile body beneath the covers and the soft sounds of the heart monitor. He took a seat next to her just taking in her features. She was still slightly pale and he had hoped to even see some sort of eye movement. She seemed so peaceful in bed. He reached out and gently caressed her face and began to speak every so softly, "I know right now all you want to do is probably stay wherever you are. But you can't, Robin. You just can't. You need to come back. Emma needs you. Mac, Brenda, and Maxie, they all need you. And honestly Robin, I need you. We may not talk as much as we used to or hang out together, but my world would never be right unless you're in it somehow. I need to know you're going to be fine. "

Patrick gets off the elevator and heads towards Robin's room. He notices a guard waiting outside. "I'm going to see my wife." The guard holds Patrick off, "I've been given strict orders to not let you in sir." Before Patrick could respond, Mac approaches, "What are you doing here?" Patrick turns, "I need to see her Mac. I need to know she's okay." Mac looked at the young man, "She will be now that you're not in her life. You realize she's in that bed because of you right?" Patrick looks to the ground and sighs, "I know what I did was wrong. It was the biggest mistake in my life. And if I could undo it I would. But Robin needs me right now." Mac shakes his head, "She doesn't need you anymore, Patrick. What she needs is her family and friends."

Robin's eyes slowly opened. Her vision was slightly blurry as she was adjusting to the light. "Robin, can you hear me?" the familiar voice said with hope. She simply nodded her head. Suddenly she felt the warm squeeze of her hand, "I'm going to get the doctor and your family." She felt the release of the hand and sudden noise.

Jason quickly left the room to find Mac and Patrick, "She's awake." Upon seeing Jason, Patrick asked, "What are you doing here?" Mac quickly replied, "He's the reason that Robin is back." Jason simply replied, "I'll get the doctor." Mac looked at the guard, "Make sure this man does not enter this room." Mac made his way into the room. Patrick began to snap, "I have every right to be in that room." The guard pushed Patrick against the wall, "I highly suggest you leave before I have you escorted out of here." Patrick knew there was no chance that he would see his wife and so he left.

"Emma. Where is she?" Robin asked with fear in her voice. Mac tightly squeezed his niece against him, "She's going to be okay. She's with Sonny and Brenda right now." Robin was so confused, "I don't understand. Where's Patrick? And Brenda? " Mac takes a seat next to her, "What is the last thing you remember?" Robin thinks about it for a moment and begins to speak, "I was taking Emma to the park." She starts to think a bit more and shakes her head, "I can't seem to remember anything else. Uncle Mac, what is going on?" Right then Dr. Hunter comes in, "So it looks like the patient is awake." Robin smiles at her brother in law, "Where's Patrick?" Mac looks at Matt not sure of what to do or say. He gets up from the chair, "I'm going to let Matt do what he needs to do and I'll see you shortly, okay?" He reaches over and gives Robin a kiss and before he leaves the room; he looks at her one more time as if to make sure what he was seeing was indeed real."

He walks out of the room to find Maxie and Jason. "How's she doing?" Maxie asked with concern. Mac replies, "She seems a bit disoriented but overall she looked fine. I'm sure Matt will let us know shortly." Jason didn't say a word but seemed relieved by the news. Mac looked around the area, "So Patrick took the hint and left?" Maxie replied, "Mac, I know you're angry but Patrick does have the right to see his wife." Mac shook his head, "His job was to protect her and he didn't do a very good job of that. And after what he's done to her?"

Maxie replied, "Patrick made a mistake. It happens. And its between the two of them. All we can do is support her decision." Mac quietly whispered, "Over my dead body." Maxie quickly rolled her eyes at him. He could be so stubborn at times. "Fine. I'm going to pop my head in there and see if Robin's doing okay." With that she left Mac and Jason alone. "Tell Robin I'm glad to know that she's doing better. I'll stop by tomorrow." Mac simply nodded his head as Jason turned to leave. "Jason?" He turned to look at Mac. "Thank you for rescuing her." Jason knew it took a lot out of Mac to even utter the words he just did. He simply responds, "There is no need to thank me. We both know that I'd do anything for her."

Brenda watched a sleeping Emma in her play pen, "I can't believe that Mac allowed you to take Emma." Sonny took a gulp of his water, "I don't think he really had a choice. Maxie and him wanted to be at the hospital, and there was no way that Mac was going to let Patrick take care of his child. And Mac knows that there is no way that Lisa Niles would ever come this way." Brenda turned to Sonny, "Was it always like this for Robin?" Sonny took a seat and shook his head, "No. I wish I knew what was going on. I guess I've been too wrapped up with my own problems."

Brenda took a seat on the couch and got comfortable, "I saw her in Africa and she was telling me how happy she was. She showed me pictures of Emma and her husband. She told me Jason was the reason she even met this guy?" Sonny smiled, "Yeah it was a few years ago. Jason was struggling with seizures; and Dr. Jones reached out to Robin. No matter what happened between those two; they were always going to be there for one another you know? So she was here, trying to make it all work. And the meds were working for awhile; then things got worse. Robin tracked down Dr. Noah Drake, Patrick's dad. He apparently was a well known surgeon at one time. I guess he couldn't stay sober long enough and so he suggested his son. And that's how she met Patrick."

Brenda smiled, "I wish I was around to see that. To see her happy and fully in love. I mean she seemed happy when I saw her. But I think would have been nice to see her get everything she deserves." Sonny smiled fondly, "I'm sure she would have loved to have you here and talk about it. I wasn't sure if they were ever going to make it as a couple." He holds his cup a bit tighter thinking of the events of the last few days, "I just would have never thought he would have done this to her. He's just lucky that she survived this. Whatever happens I just want her to be okay."

Jason felt the cold silence in the room watching helplessly. Sam just stared at him waiting for an answer. They had been not talking now for about fifteen minutes. She sighed as she took a seat on the couch, "There's never really going to be an us is there?" "You know that I'm just doing my job." That's all he could say because it was the truth. Sam shook her head in frustration, "It's always going to be Carly, or Sonny, and now Brenda. Who's next Jason? Because it sure as hell isn't going to be me."

"What do you want Sam?" he asked. She paced her living room just contemplating the question for a moment. She turned to look at him and quietly replied, "I want a break." He took the information in for a second and replied, "Okay." She was stunned for a moment, "Did you hear what I said?" He shook his head, "I heard you loud and clear Sam.: She began to get angry, "So that's it? You're not even going to try and change my mind?" Jason replied, "No." She shook her head in disbelief as her eyes began to water, "Do I even matter to you?" Jason stared at her. And honestly he did. He had come to care for this woman. But he didn't have the energy to deal with the emotions of it all. His life was too complicated now to have something for himself. He replied, "You know I do. But right now I can't give you want you want. There are other people around me who need me. And I need to respect your wishes." With that he walks over to her and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek and leaves her place, as she continues to watch stunned with what had just occurred.

Maxie sat in Mac's living room quietly reading to Emma. She held the sweet little girl tightly against her. She enjoyed spending time with the little girl. Right now Maxie's life was filled with love problems and work so it was always nice to spend time with Emma and realize what was really important in the world. The doorbell rang and Maxie went over to answer only to be surprised to see Spinelli. He awkwardly waved hello to his former love, "Greetings, Maxie." She was a bit shocked to see him there, "What are you doing here?" "I had heard what had happened to Robin and wanted to make sure that the little Drake was doing fine." Maxie smiled at his thoughtfulness as she ushered him into the living room. "As you can see, she is doing fine." Spinellit went over to the little girl, "Greetings little Drake." Emma looked at Spinelli with a curious look and smiled at him as she offered one of her stuffed animals to him. . Maxie giggled, "She seems to adore you." Spinelli smiled as he turned his attention back to Maxie. "Well she is the most adored and am relieved to hear she's okay. The great Dr. Drake seemed in dire straights, and I was unable to assist him." Maxie replied, "I appreciate you trying, and I'm sure he did as well. Was there another reason as to why you stopped by?"

She wasn't really sure what she wanted with Spinelli. He adored her. Or at least he did once. She wasn't so sure about now. She definitely wasn't ready to be married and settle down. There was still things to accomplish and see. Spinelli shook his head, "No other reason. Just wanted to check on little Drake. I know how much you adore her." Maxie looked at the little girl who was content on playing by herself, "That I do." There was an awkward silence between the two when the doorbell rang again. She went to answer the door to find Matt at her doorstep.

His eyes lit up upon seeing her. "Hey sorry to stop by unannounced but I was wondering if I could see Emma? I wanted to check on her myself and well I also needed to put Patrick's fears at ease right now." She replied, "Sorry if Mac is being a little possessive but I'm sure you can understand." He nodded his head as he followed her into the living room to find Spinelli. Matt looked at Maxie, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Spinelli soon responded, "You didn't. I was just about to leave."

Spinelli turned his attention to Maxie and waved an awkward good-bye and left the two of them alone. Matt sat on the floor and began to play with Emma. "She seems to be doing fine." Maxie sits on the couch as she watches the two playing, "Yeah. She has no idea the chaos going around her." Matt looked back at Maxie, "So Spinelli. You two getting back together?" Maxie looked at Matt and smiled, "You jealous?" He shook his head, "No. I just want to know where I stand." Maxie stood up and began to pace the room and ramble, "I don't know. I mean I like you I really do. But then there's Spinelli and he's made me want to be this better person. And I hurt him. I hurt him really badly and I still care about him. But I'm not ready to get married and settle down. I'm only in my 20s. I haven't even made my mark in the world."

Matt chuckled as he walked over to her, "Whoa….you just need to breath." He held her hands in his and looked into her blue eyes. "No one is asking you to do anything Maxie. You just need to be you. Understood?" Maxie shook her head in agreement as she let out a sigh, "You're totally right. But right now what we all need to focus on is Emma here." Maxie goes over and picks up Emma and kisses her forehead, "She's such a sweet girl, and we need to make sure that she's going to be okay." Matt smiled at the little girl as he gently rubbed the little girls head, "Emma know that Uncle Matt and your daddy are going to do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe and sound."

Patrick stared at the hospital door and took a breath as he entered. He found Robin sitting up in bed watching television. He quickly went over to her and held her close, "I'm so glad to see you. I would have been here earlier." Robin nodded her head, "I know that Mac wouldn't let you." He sat next to her holding her hand, "Robin, I never meant for any of this to happen." She slowly let go of his grip and responded, "I know you didn't but all your actions have led up to this. And where is Lisa now? She can't be found. As long as she's out there, Emma is in danger. And right now all I care about is my daughter." Patrick ran his hands through his hair, "She's my daughter too, Robin." She was still so angry at him for his betrayal and she couldn't help but let it slip, "Then how could you betray not only me but your daughter? Patrick, I thought we had everything. I thought we were happy. I saw how your eyes lit up when Emma came into our lives. You were a wonderful father but you went and jeopardized her future happiness. " He pleaded with her, "I'm so sorry. I will be sorry for the rest of my life. I don't know what else I can do to prove it to you." Robin's eyes teared up, "There's nothing you can do Patrick. I'm not the one that ruined what we had. And I don't know how we get back to that? I don't even know if I want to go back to that. I mean how long before it happens again. I'm not going to put Emma through that roller coaster."

He looked at her is disbelief, "What are you saying?" She looked away from him and responded in a shaky voice, "I think its best if we go our separate ways." Patrick was too stunned to speak as he took in her words. His eyes began to tear up, "Just like that?" She turned to look at him with pain in her eyes and heart, "You think this is easy for me? I never imagined that my marriage would end." Patrick quickly responded, "It doesn't have to Robin. We can work this out. I'll do whatever it takes. Maybe we should get away and just focus on us." She shook her head vehemently, "Patrick, I can't even stand to look at you let alone be with you right now." Patrick stared into Robin's face pained by her words, "You just need time right now okay? I know you hate me for what I did. I hate myself even more but I want to fix this. I don't know how but I'm begging you Robin, please don't end this."

An hour later, Patrick found himself at Matt's doorstep. Matt answered the door and saw his brother with a small luggage in wow. "Come in. The couch is ready for you." Patrick simply put his stuff aside, "Do you have a beer?" Matt pointed towards the fridge, "Help yourself." He watched as his brother headed towards kitchen grabbing a beer and gulping it down. "You sure you want to stay here?" he asked. Patrick replied, "Yeah. Robin doesn't want to stay in the house. And I sure as hell don't want to stay there right now." "So what happened?" Patrick took a seat at the kitchen bar, "She wants a divorce." Matt let the information set in for a minute, "Wow. Is she serious?" "Yeah. But somehow I convinced her that maybe we take a break right now." "What do you plan on doing?" Patrick shook his head, "I don't know just yet. All I know is that I need to stall her as much as I can and convince her that I'm still the man she wants."

Robin sat up in bed simply staring out the window. It was later but she couldn't sleep. Her talk with Patrick had been quite emotional and devastating. She couldn't deny that she still loved him; but she was so angry at him for what he did. She heard a noise at the door and turned to see Jason peeking his head in. Upon seeing him she smiled, "Come in." He was surprised to see her awake, "Isn't it kind of late?" She looked at him slightly amused, "You're the one lurking into strange people's rooms." He joked back as he took a seat next to her, "You are hardly a stranger. Plus I just wanted to make sure you were okay." "Aside from going stir crazy being in this bed, I'm fine." He looked at her with concern, "You're taking your meds? And how's your T-cell count?" "Everything is good and if you're concerned feel free to ask Dr. Hunter." Jason smiled with relief, "I'll take your word for it."

He reached out and took her hand in his, "I was so glad to hear that you're doing okay." She squeezed his hand tightly, "I think I have you to thank for that. I don't know what would have happened had you not rescued me." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't even want to think what could have happened. All I want for you is to be safe, happy, and healthy." Robin sighed, "Well I'm now healthy and safe. I'm not sure if being happy is going to happen anytime soon." Jason pulled his hands away from her as he continued to speak, "Mac told me what happened with you and Patrick" Her eyes began to tear up again, "I'm sure half this town heard. My husband cheated on me." "What now?" "I asked for a divorce but I think it's just my pride hurting. Patrick and I talked and we agreed to a separation for now. Lisa Niles is out there and I have no idea if she's going to come back. All I want to do right now is make sure that Emma is going to be safe and sound. Mac's got extra cops securing the house but I just don't trust them. Lisa is smart and capable of anything. I just don't know if Emma is truly safe there."

"Why don't you stay with me then?" Jason simply asked. Robin looked at him shocked by the question, "What?" "You heard me. Stay with me. I can protect you and Emma." She began to think about it, "That's a lot to ask Jason. You've got Brenda staying there. You need to protect her. And I'm sure Sam would want some alone time with you. You'd have your hands full protecting Brenda, me, and Emma."

He reached out and touched her arm gently, "Robin, let me do this for you. It's the least I can do for you. You know that Emma will be safe from harm staying with me. I've got Max and Milo and there is no way that Lisa could get to you or Emma if you're staying at the penthouse. I also have a lot of time on my hands so it wouldn't be a bother at all to protect the two of you. You actually would be doing me a favor." She looked at him a bit confused, "How is that?" Jason chuckled, "I mean think about it. Brenda and I living together? Again. The woman has a talent for driving me insane." She laughed, "Then why do you do it?" He simply replied, "Because I know how much she means to you and Sonny. So please stay with me."

Robin began to contemplate the offer, "But what about Sam." He pulled away from her and simply replied, "Well Sam decided we needed to be on a break." "I'm sorry to hear that." He simply brushed it off, "You don't have to apologize. It was inevitable. How many times were we going to break up and get back together? I think it was better this way. So how about it? Let me protect you and Emma?" Robin shook her head, " Okay. We'll do it. We'll move in."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"So is this some type of payback for sleeping with Lisa?" Patrick asked angrily. Robin rolled her eyes as she was tying her shoe on the first day back at work. "Patrick I already told you. I did this for Emma. Even Mac agrees. We're not sure what Lisa is capable of doing. All I know is that she's managed to convince half the hospital staff that I was the crazy one, and that my daughter not only could have been kidnapped but died at Lisa's hands. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my daughter." Patrick stood across from her with his arms crossed, "Even if it means going back to you ex-lover? I mean honestly Robin. If it's not Stone, then it's Jason. How am I supposed to compete with that?" She stared at him with anger in her eyes, "Is that what sleeping with Lisa was about? Your damn ego? I explained to you how important Stone was to me." "The kid has been dead for over a decade and you hold him in your heart like he's some type of hero. And here comes St. Jason, the man who can do no wrong. Why couldn't you just accept me and love me? Wasn't I enough for you?"

Though no matter how angry she was right now, Robin could see the vulnerability in Patrick's eyes. This wasn't a man who was used to not being number one. She looked at him realizing he was hurting too. Her voice was calmer now, "Patrick,, I love you. Or at least I think I do. It's hard because right now I'm more angry at you than anything else. I loved you with my heart, with my mind, with my body. We were one. And yes I have this baggage but it's apart of me. I thought you accepted that about me. It was never a competition of who I loved the most. I loved Stone and Jason separately. The way I loved you separately. They were a part of who I was and you were a part of who I am today. But I don't know anymore. It's like we're not enough for each other. My moving into Jason's was a tough decision. But don't you understand I would do anything in my power to protect our daughter." She continued to reason with him as he sat listening intently, " You know that Mac's place isn't safe. Lisa managed to get in there. She managed to get into our home. I need a place that was more secure for Emma and he was the answer. That's all there is. You can still see Emma. I'm not taking her away from you. I just want to make sure she's safe. You saw what Lisa did to Emma's stuffed animal. Imagine what that woman would do to our child?"

Patrick wiped his eyes and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry. I just…Robin if I could take it all back, you know I would. I love you and only you. I was afraid of losing you. I felt like I couldn't reach you. There's just a part of you that I don't share." Robin began to tear up, "Do you know how hard I want to forgive you and go back to what we had?" He reached out and held her hand and took it to his mouth and kissed it, "I'm so sorry, Robin. I really am." He held her hand closely as they both sat quietly grieving over their pain. Robin was the first to take a breath and slowly let go of Patrick's hand. She stood up and turned to look at him, "I have to get to work." He wiped the tears from his eyes, "I promise I'll try to make it easier for you." She forced a tight smile on her face, "I'd appreciate that. And whenever you want to see Emma, just let me know." She turned to leave when he spoke, "Robin?" She turned to look at him as he continued, "I know that you may not believe it now but I know you believed it once. And I hope you'll believe again but it still remains true, what I feel for you, I've never felt for another woman."

Michael entered Jason's penthouse to find a bouquet of flowers spread about the area as well as stuffed animals. "What happened to this place?" he asked. Jason gathered the toys in one place, "Spinelli got Brenda flowers to make her feel at home. And well, Emma and Robin are staying here." Michael asked, "Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake?" Jason nodded, "Yeah. She seems to be in a bit of danger right now so she needed a place that was safe." Michael took a seat on the couch among the stuffed animals, "You used to date her right?" " How'd you know that?" Jason asked. "She mentioned it to me a long time ago. She said you two used to take care of me." Jason looked out onto the view of Port Charles reminded of those days, " We did. There was a time when it was just the three of us. " Michael asked, "Where was my mom?"

Jason took a seat and began to reminisce about the past, "Your mom was at Ferncliff. So I was left to take care of you. I don't know what I would have done without Robin being there." He chuckled more to himself, "I had no idea how to take care of a baby. But she did. She taught me how to take care of you." Michael smiled sadly recalling his own experience in jail, "And you're still taking care of me."

Jason looked closely at Michael noticing his demeanor, "What's going on?" Michael got up from the sofa and walked over to the fireplace, "I have a date." Jason just stares at him for a moment and continues, "That's a good thing. You're 17, it is what boys your age should be doing. Dating, going to school, having fun." Michael shakes his head, "It's just. I don't know what to do. It's a friend of Kristina's and she comes across a bit too strong. And I don't know if I'm ready. And if I'm not then she's going to think I'm weird. She might tell her friends, who tell other people. And I'm going to be known as the killer freak at school. I'm trying to get back to normal, whatever that may be."

"Do you like this girl?" Jason asks. Michael takes a seat across from him and shrugs, "I don't know. I mean she seems nice enough. I just…well after everything that has happened to me I don't know. She may like me; and I may like her but its not going to go anywhere. I don't think I'm ready. Who can really love me? I mean I'm so messed up and once some girl finds that out. All she's going to do is run the other way." Jason looks to the ground and smiles softly recalling his past, "You know I was a little bit older than you when I got into this accident. I woke up and I was an entirely different person. I used to be this person Jason Quartermaine and he was the total complete opposite of who I am today or at least that was what I was told. Everyone expected me to be this person that I wasn't. I felt like a freak. Like there was something wrong with me and it was never going to change. But then I met Robin. She knew Jason Quartermaine. They were friends. I was expecting her to treat me like everyone else did. You know waiting to be Jason Quartermaine. But she didn't. She treated me as this new person entirely different from the boy she used to know. And she didn't think I was damaged or messed up. She loved me for who I was and not who I used to be." "But what does that have to do with me?" Michael asked. "I'm just telling you there's hope. You don't have to be afraid of falling in love. The right girl will come along and you won't feel like you're damaged or broken. I don't know if it's Kristina's friend or not but I promise you Michael, there is someone out there that's going to love you for you."

Carly entered the dining area of the Metropolitan Hotel to find Sam having dinner with some man. She watched as the two were laughing and Carly began to wonder if she was on a job or if she was on an actual date. As Sam got up, Carly intercepted her, "Hey, what's going on?" Sam turned to look at her date and then to Carly, "What does it look like?" Carly stares at the man angrily, "It looks like you're on a date. I don't think this would sit well with Jason." Sam rolls her eyes, "I'm going to tell you something that you're likely not going to want to hear but you can keep on being Jason's cheerleader. Brenda is back in town and she's staying with Jason." Carly's eyes widened in surprise, "What?" Sam smirked, "You heard correctly. She's back in town. She gave some story of someone was after her and Jason claimed he was the only one who could protect her." "Well, let's see how long that will last. Look you're not my favorite person but I tolerate you because I know that Jason loves you."

Sam shook her head angrily, "That's where you're wrong Carly. He doesn't love me. If he did, I'd be the number one priority in his life. And well I'm not. I told him we needed a break. I was thinking maybe just maybe that would scare him into wanting more. Instead it backfired. He agreed. Didn't even try to fight me on it." "So that's it, you're off and dating god knows who?" Carly asked. "Yeah. I wasted a lot of time on Jason, and I'm done. I'm moving on. It's obvious that he has." Confused, Carly asked, "What are you talking about?" "You haven't heard?" "Heard what?" Sam licked her lips ready to tell Carly what she had heard. In some weird way it gave her some satisfaction to tell Carly, "According to Spinelli, Robin and Emma moved in with him." Carly was stunned, "What?" Sam quickly replied, "You heard me correctly, Robin and Emma just moved in. So I'm done and moving on with my life. I'll see you." With that Sam left, leaving an angry Carly trying to scheme up another plan.

It was rather early but Robin could not go back to bed. It was strange as she looked about the room she was in. She had never imagined that she would be sleeping under the same roof as Jason again. But here she was under his protection. She got out of bed and looked into the crib that Emma was sleeping in. She smiled as she watched her daughter sleeping peacefully. The little girl managed to transition to her new surroundings very easily. Robin grabbed her robe and headed downstairs to make some coffee. She was surprised to find Jason sitting on the couch reading "What are you doing up?" He turned to look at her and replied, "I could say the same thing to you. It's not even 5 am. Is everything okay? I mean are you comfortable? Is Emma okay?"

Robin nodded her head, "We're fine. You and Spinelli have made this place really warm and inviting for us. So thank you." "So tell me what are you doing up so early?" he asked. "I just couldn't sleep. I'm trying to adjust to this new situation. I just never imagined I'd be here you know. I thought my marriage was rock solid and it wasn't. Patrick and I are trying to be civil at work. But it's hard. I know you've got the guards about but I still feel like Lisa is just going to show up anytime." Jason smiled, "So you noticed them?" She grinned, "You didn't think I'd notice the guards?" "I didn't think you would." She continued, "I know we had broken up but I noticed them when I was in Paris." "Well despite what happened to us then I was going to take every precaution to make sure you were okay. I wanted your dreams to come true and I didn't want any part of my life to ever ruin that." "I know and I thank you for that."

Patrick walked into Kelly's to grab a cup of coffee when Carly walked in. "Oh good the person I wanted to see." Patrick turned to look at Carly as he took a sip of his coffee, "What's up?" She glared back at him "What's up with you? Why on earth would you let Robin stay with Jason?" " You think I had a choice in that? Lisa Niles is missing, and I'm not taking any chances when it comes to Emma." Carly responds, "So you think that Jason is going to be able to protect her?" "No." he stated. "However, that is what Robin wants and right now I really don't have a choice." "God, Patrick don't you see what she's doing? She's manipulating you. She's back to where she always wanted to be. In a matter of days, she's going to be back in Jason's arms and you just pushed her there."

In his anger, Patrick retorted back, "You were the one that told me to not tell Robin about the affair. And look what happened? Not only have I lost Robin but there is a crazy nut out there who not only tried to kill my wife but she also kidnapped my child." Carly spat out, "Maybe if you kept Lisa Niles satisfied; this whole thing wouldn't have blown up in your face."

"I can't believe this." Patrick and Carly suddenly turned to find Robin standing there. She stared at Patrick, "You told Carly about your affair? She knew?" Carly smirked at Robin, "I knew you could never keep a man happy. Even Patrick got tired of your sanctimonious attitude. I just don't understand why Jason can't see through your act." Sonny had just walked in and quickly came over, "Whoa…..Carly you need to leave now." She looked at her ex-husband, "Why should I? I was here first and I wasn't the one that interrupted a conversation." Robin continued to stare at Patrick, "Seriously Patrick, who else knew about this affair?" Sonny watched the formal couple and their tense body language. He gently put his arm on Robin's shoulder, "Honey why don't we get out of here." All Robin could feel was anger, "I think that's best." Patrick attempted to speak, "Look, Robin." She quickly cut him off, "You know what I don't even want to hear anything from you right now." With that she walked off with Sonny.

"I can't believe he confided to Carly about this situation. He knows how much that woman hates me." Robin vented as she paced back and forth in the park. Sonny simply watched as she continued to speak, "He could have talked to Matt or Coleman about this. But Carly? He knows that Carly and I don't get along. Why would he do that?" Sonny gets up from the bench and just embraces Robin quietly for a moment. "Honey I don't know why he did it. I can't even start to give you a reason." She pulled away from him, "How do I forgive his betrayal, Sonny? " They both take a seat on the bench as she continued, "We were fighting a few days ago and he blamed his sleeping with Lisa on me. He basically said I pushed him away with my putting Stone on a pedestal. And I mean maybe I did? I don't know anymore. All I know is that life I had with him and Emma; when we were happy. I don't know if that was ever real."

Sonny stares into her brown eyes, "They were real, Robin. I saw the two of you together. Patrick loves you. You could see it in his face. He made a mistake. A costly mistake but I don't think he ever intended to have things turn out the way it happened. That man loves you." Robin sniffs, "Well he may have loved me but maybe it wasn't enough. I don't understand Sonny. When I was with Jason, he was never jealous of Stone. But Patrick, he was. I just don't understand why. I explained what he's meant to me." Sonny rubs his face in thought, "I don't know Patrick well enough. But from what I've gathered and what you've told me; it makes sense. I mean maybe not to you but for Patrick it's in his nature to be competitive. He was the best neurologist and lucky for us you got him to come to town. Who knows what could have happened to Jason had he not performed surgery. But I remember in the beginning, Jason said the guy was an ass." Robin giggles, "He did?" Sonny laughs back, "He did. But you know Jason was willing to put up with it because he was helping Jason get better. And I saw how you were falling in love with Patrick a bit surprising considering his demeanor. But at the same time I wasn't surprised. You see good in everyone. You saw it in Stone, in me, and Jason. So I knew that if you were falling for him; there had to have been something good in him as well. He came to me once to try and understand Stone. I can't explain why he's jealous of Stone. But he's human. We all have our faults." Robin sighed, "I know but it's not an excuse to have slept with Lisa." "You're absolutely right it's not. But you need to get to the bottom of it. You can be angry all you want but it's not going to solve anything." Robin smiles sadly, "I know you're right. I can't just hold onto this anger forever. I just don't know if I can forgive him. Is that wrong?" Sonny holds her tighter, "You have a big heart Robin. You always have. And whatever you decide to do; you know that your family and friends will stand by you no matter what."

Carly barged into Jason's home to find Brenda sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Where's Jason?" she demanded. "It's nice to see you too Carly." Brenda responded sarcastically. "What's your problem now Bren? I mean why can't you just leave Jason alone. Why is it that you keep coming back to town every couple of years to stir up trouble?" Brenda laughed hysterically, "Maybe I think it's fun to keep you on your toes, Carly. Insecure much? I mean really someone might think you're a little bit of a single white female. You married Sonny and had a child with him; and now playing family with Jax? How long do you think that will last? I just talked to Jax the other day and he was warning me not to get back together with Sonny. Seems like he still cares about me. How long do you think before I could get him back?" "Just shut up Brenda." Brenda quickly got off the couch and into Carly's face, "Or what are you going to do about it?"

Carly pushes Brenda. As Brenda is about to push back Jason comes in and runs interference and demands, "Enough." Carly pulls away and points angrily towards Brenda, "She started it." Jason rolls his eyes, "Well I'm going to stop it. What do you want Carly?" She pouts a bit, "I just wanted to see it for myself. Sam told me you two broke up and that Robin is living here." Jason crosses his arms, "It's none of your business Carly." Brenda just smiles as she watched the interaction. "Do you remember what she did to you, Jason? I just came here to warn you. " Jason runs his hands through his hair in frustration, "Listen Carly. Robin has done a lot for me. She brought Patrick here to get me healthy. She took care of Michael through his crisis. I told you a long time ago, and I'm going to tell you again. Leave Robin alone. She is none of your business." Carly whines, "Why do you still fall for her and that saintly act?" Brenda interrupts just to goad Carly, "Because Carly he loved her once and he still cares for her. I know you don't ever want to accept it but it's the truth." "Just shut up Brenda." Brenda yells back, "Or what Carly? What are you going to do to me?"

Jason pushes Carly through the door, "Look you're going to need to leave. If you need to talk to me you better call and we'll meet somewhere else. But if this is about Robin or Brenda, there is nothing to talk about. I'm going to protect them whether you like it or not." "Well what about Michael?" she asks. "Have I let Michael down yet?" he asks. She looks up at him and replies begrudgingly, "No." "Well I'm not about to start now so why don't you go home to your husband and leave me alone."

Carly stares at Jason and gestures towards him, "I warned you. Robin is no good for you. She ruined your life once. And its only a matter of time that she'll ruin it again." Brenda simply rolls her eyes in disbelief as Carly leaves. "She's got some nerve you know that?" Jason goes over and makes himself a drink, "She's Carly. She's dramatic but she'll get over it."

"You need to put her in check Sonny." Jason demanded a few hours later. Sonny took a swig of the scotch he'd been drinking, "Carly's definitely been keeping busy. She was harassing Robin this morning." Jason shakes his head, "Robin's got enough to deal with. The last thing she needs is Carly getting into her business. "Well it seems that Patrick told Carly about his affair before he even told Robin. It set her off but I managed to calm her down. But you can imagine how that must have gone down." Jason sits starting at the ground for a moment as Sonny watches him. Sonny continues to speak, "Can I ask you something?"

Jason looks up, "What is it?" "Do you ever regret having Carly or me in your life? I mean there was a time when your life was…" Jason cut him off, "Uncomplicated?" Sonny nodded his head, "Yeah." Jason sighs for a moment, "I do what I do because I made a promise to Michael a long time ago. And so if it means putting up with Carly, then it's necessary." "Was it worth having Robin leave you? I mean I was a first hand witness to what you and Robin had. I sometimes wish I didn't get you involved in all this. I mean you and Robin could be together away from all this violence and chaos. It's a world I live in and I could have prevented it."

"Look I made choices and some may have been right and others wrong, but I take responsibility for them. Nothing is guaranteed. I mean even if Carly and Michael had not come along, who knows if Robin and I would have stayed together. The lives we live can take it's toll." Jason explained. "Yeah, but she handled it better than most." Sonny replied. "You're right but who's to say she would have continued with her dream of being a doctor. I mean our paths took us to two different places. I can't play the game of what if. I just deal with what is in the present." "Well Robin is back at your place with a daughter. Who knows if her marriage is going to last much longer? And you're single. It's not often you get a second chance. Would you want one with her if you could?"

"Is she asleep?" Brenda asked. Robin gently closed the door to the room and nodded, "Out like a light." Both woman headed downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea. "So how've you really been?" Brenda asked as they both made their way to the living room. Robin took a sip of the soothing tea and replied, "Okay I guess. I mean a lot has been going on. Enough about me what about you?" Brenda pushed her hair back and smiled, "I don't really want to focus on my problems right now. What I want is to talk with you. We haven't had a good chat fest in a couple of years. And right now is probably the best time to do so. Jason is out right now. The guards are out there making sure we're completely safe." Robin smiled a bit as she crossed her legs and made herself comfortable on the couch, "Well all I can say is that after all these years Carly still has found a way to annoy me. " Brenda smirked, "I was just telling her that earlier today. She came in barging in throwing her normal Carly tantrums." Robin looked at her dear friend as she held on to the warm cup tightly, "Did she tell you that she knew about Patrick and Lisa? He apparently confided in her." Brenda's eyes widened in shock, "Are you kidding me? I get why Jason was fooled by her antics. He was brain damaged. But this Patrick Drake. Spinelli googled him for me and he's pretty much a genius." Robin laughed, 'Yeah in the hospital he is. But when it comes to emotions and dealing with people. Well let's just say sometimes I think Jason is far ahead in that arena." Brenda reached out and held her dear friends hand tightly, "Do you still love him?"

Robin's eyes teared up a bit, "There is a part of me that will always love him. He gave me Emma. But right now I feel so betrayed and angry. When Jason and I broke up all those years ago, I didn't think I could love again. All I did in Paris was focus on work and my research. I was alive but I wasn't truly living. And then Sam contacts me about Jason's situation, and I had to save him. That's how I met Patrick. The guy was an ass when it came to bedside manners but he knew what he was doing in the operating room. And somehow this guy winded up melting all my defenses. And there was a lot you know. I mean he saw past my HIV status. In fact in caring for a patient, he almost got it himself. I wanted a baby and he didn't. I should have known then. But ironically he winded up being my baby's father. When Georgie died, he came over and comforted me. One thing led to another. And a few months later, I found out I was pregnant. I didn't even want to tell him about it. I didn't ever want him to feel obligated to me. Well he found out and he tried to prove me wrong. It took months and we were driving the entire GH staff and Uncle Mac crazy. But somehow we settled on getting married. And I thought all was right in the world."

Brenda whispers back, "You thought you had your fairy tale?" Robin sniffs, "You could say that. But it didn't last very long." "The funny thing about fairy tales Robin, is that they never do. You have moments of absolute bliss, and moments of reality. It's the challenges of reality that you have to work through. I've come to learn that there is no such thing as happily ever after. There are moments of it, but you have to constantly work at a relationship. Even the relationships that seem so easy." Robin smiled, "you mean like you and Sonny?" "Exactly like me and Sonny. It's so easy to love him. It's just so hard to live with him, you know. I mean how many times have we tried to make it work." "But you're back now, and he's single you're single. You said you still cared about him, and I know he cares about you too." "But like you said, is it enough. Is love ever enough?" Robin sighs, "You know I'm trying to believe it is, but lately I just don't know."

Suddenly the door opened and Michael entered looking annoyed. "Oh hey Robin. Brenda. Is Jason here?" Brenda shook her head, "No he's at your dad's place. He should be back shortly." Robin looked at Michael and noticed his demeanor, "Are you okay?" Michael paced the room a bit and replied, "I know it's kind of tight around here but you mind if I stay tonight? My mom is driving me nuts." Brenda smiled about to reply when Robin gave her a look and cut her off, "I don't think Jason would mind you staying here. Bren and I could share my room." Brenda piped in, "Oh it would truly be like the olden days with a slumber party." Michael took a seat, "I don't want to inconvenience you so I can sleep on the couch." Robin looked at the young man, "Nonsense. We insist that you stay in Brenda's room."

Brenda stood up, "I'm going to move some stuff into Robin's room and then take a shower." Michael and Robin waved to her as she headed upstairs. Robin goes over to her purse and takes out her meds and begins to take them. Michael is a bit alarmed by this and asks, "Are you sick?" She turns to him as she finishes taking it and shakes her head, "I take these so I don't get sick." Michael simply stares and it's obvious that he's a bit uncomfortable. She goes over to him, "I'm sorry I didn't realize." She stops herself for a moment then continues, "Did Jason ever tell you that I'm HIV positive?" He looks to her and replies, "I know he donates funds to several AIDS organizations but he never really told me why. But then again I never asked. Do you mind me asking how you got it? HIV that is?"

Robin pulled her hair back as Michael listened intently, "I got it from this boy I loved a long time ago. He was infected with the disease and we weren't aware of it at the time. We had unprotected sex. He was getting the flu all the time and just couldn't shake it when he got tested he found out he was HIV positive and it resulted in AIDS. It was a bit too late for him to get the treatment he needed but I got lucky I guess. I was tested and found out early enough. Since then I've been on a protocol of meds. It's a lot to take but it keeps me healthy so I don't mind it." Michael asked curiously, "Are there other ways to get it?" Robin answered, "Stone got it from a girl he was dating before I was ever in the picture. She apparently was a drug addict and shared needles." He looked up at her and asked, "Were you ever mad at him for giving this to you?" Robin replied, "Honestly I was but it didn't last very long. I loved him and it wasn't his fault. We both didn't know all the repercussions. And well like I said I got lucky that I found out early enough. I'm pretty much as healthy as you are. I just have to be careful. So lets say if I get cut I just need to make sure no one touches my blood because there may be a chance I can infect someone." "But you're able to treat patients?" he asked. Robin smiled, "Yes I am. Obviously I need to warn my patients and they have the choice on whether or not they want to be treated by me. I always make sure I have gloves on so as not to endanger a patient." He smiled, "You know I'm glad that you're healthy and okay." Robin smiled back, "Well I'm glad too. And you know what? It's all because of your grandfather."

Michael looks at her a bit confused, "Mike?" She laughed a bit, "No, not Mike. Alan Quartermaine. You probably don't remember him very well, but he was my main doctor and helped me through this entire process. It's also because of him that I was inspired to be a doctor." Michael looks at Robin, "You know I'm glad you're here." She smiles, "And why is that?" "Because I feel like I can just talk to you. You tell me things that no one ever wants to talk about. I mean Jason is probably the most honest with me but I know there are certain thing he doesn't like to talk about." Robin continues, "Your family has done their best to protect you. At the end of the day, that's what every parent wants for their child." "Is that why you're here with Emma?" he asked. "Yeah. My life is a little complicated right now. More so than I'd like. I know you've gone through a lot but try to enjoy being young Michael. It doesn't last forever."

Maxie paced the entire dock area waiting for Spinelli to arrive. "The blonde one has requested my presence?" he asked with enthusiasm. Maxie looked at him sadly, "Spin, I think you should sit down for this." He appeared to be a bit worried as he took a seat and she next to him. She began to tear up a bit as she began to pull her non-engagement ring off. "I think it's time that I returned this to you." she said as the tears began to roll from her face. She took the ring and put it in his palm as she continued to speak, "Spin, I love you I want you to remember that. You helped me become the best I can be and I will always be eternally grateful to you for that. I know it's been quite awhile since we've broken up. But I don't think I had the heart to ever make it official. And I realized that it's not fair to you. You need someone who is going to love you and adore you. And I do but it always comes at a price. I mean I'm always going to look for adventure and something exciting. And I'll turn away from you and come running back; and it's not fair to you. You deserve someone who is going to respect you and be there for you 24/7. And unfortunately that person is not me. I tried but I can't do it. I've failed miserably as your girlfriend." Spinelli stared at the non-engagement ring in the palm of his hand. He was devastated as he looked into her eyes, " Mariah Maximilliana Jones, I will always love you despite all the flaws you see. To me you will always be the brightest star among the constellations. But I respect your wishes. It is painful to say the least but I rather see you as the blooming flower that you are than the withering rose. So if it is friendship that you want from me, I will accept it with grace and dignity. But remember that I will always love you." Maxie's blue eyes glistened as she spoke, "How is it that you always comfort me when I'm always breaking your heart. "

With that she leaned in to give him a good-bye kiss. Unbeknownst to her, Matt had witnessed the kiss. His heart quickly stopped and he was angry as he quickly walked away from what he just saw. Maxie pulled away from Spinelli and softly whispered "Good-bye Spinelli." With that she stood up and left as he watched her go.

Robin watched happily as Emma walked around the living room area playing with her toys. Jason entered the penthouse and smiled as he watched the two. Robin greeted him, "Hi." He went over and sat on the seat across from her as they both watched Emma happily playing. Robin pushed back her hair as Emma grabbed her hand. She looked to Jason, "So any luck on tracking Lisa?" He shook his head, "Spinelli has been checking and there hasn't been a trace of her whatsoever." Robin replies, "Do you think she'll come back here?" "I don't know. It sounds like anything is possible Robin. From what you've told me this woman is crazy. She's out to get Patrick and you and Emma are still standing in her way. Anything is possible. She's probably waiting for the right time to attack."

"And how about Brenda? How is everything going on with that?" Robin inquired. Jason replied, "So far things are okay. The three of you are safe. That's all you need to focus on." She looked at him as he asked, "What?" Robin held Emma tightly in her arms, "You are still the same as you were years ago you know that? You think I can't handle it." Jason replied "I know you can handle it Robin. I remember how you were back then. You handled it better than all the women I've even been with. Even Sam." "Jas, I'm so sorry for what happened between you and Sam. I didn't mean to ruin your life." Jason shakes his head adamantly, "You did not ruin anything Robin. You are not to blame. And either is Brenda though Sam wants to think otherwise. Sam wanted more and I can't give it to her." He looked at Emma and looked at Robin, "Would you mind if I held her?" Robin smiled, "Not at all." She handed Emma to Jason and watched as he sat there with the little girl in his arms. Robin smiled, "She seems to be really comfortable with you."

Jason looked at the little girl who was falling asleep in his arms, "I sometimes miss this." Robin watched contently, "Can I ask you something?" He replied, "Always." "Is Jake Spencer yours?" He asked, "How'd you know?" She stated simply, "I just had a feeling. I saw how you looked at him and it reminded me of how you used to look at Michael." Jason sighed, "Yes, he's mine." "It must have been difficult to not claim him as your own." Jason revealed, "It is but it's for the best. I've seen what this life can do to a child Robin. Michael is an example of that. I don't want another child to have to deal with what he's gone through. Like I told you, if I could take back some of the choices I made I would. I thought that the Quartermaines were awful people and that AJ didn't have the right to be a father. Sometimes I stay up at night wondering how Michael's life would have been. I mean he probably would have never been shot or gone to jail." Jason what has happened has happened. There is no changing the past. And from what I can see from the short time I've been with Michael, he's a wonderful kid." "Even if Carly is his mother?" Jason asked. Robin replied, "Well Michael had you and Sonny taking care of him as well."

There was a knock on the door when Max announced, "Robin, Dr. Drake is here." She stood up, "Please let him in." Patrick walks in as Jason stands up with a sleeping Emma in his arms. The site is a bit painful for him to watch but he controls himself. Jason looks at the estranged couple then to Robin, "I'm going to put her in her crib." Robin nods, "Thanks." Patrick and Robin watch as Jason disappears upstairs.

She looks at him tentatively, "What are you doing here?" Patrick swallows the lump in his throat, "I actually was hoping to see Emma, but I guess she's sleeping." He took a step into the living room as Robin went to the bar, "Would you like a drink?" He simply nodded as he watched his wife. He wondered how it got to this. You could feel the tension in the room. All he wanted to do was march upstairs and take his daughter and Robin back to their home. But he knew right now that was impossible.

He took the glass of water from Robin and mumbled, "Thanks." He looked around the area, "So is he treating you well?" Robin nodded, "Things are as good as they can be considering the circumstances. Did you need something Patrick?" He stared out the window afraid to even look at her. Lately all he could see in her eyes was disappointment in him. He looked down to the ground and began to speak, "I've been thinking a lot and I know I made a lot of mistakes. More than I care to count. I want us to work again Robin. All I want is my family back and I'm ready to do what it takes. But I need to know what you want." "Patrick, I told you. I'm not sure what I want." He wipes the tears forming in his eyes quickly as he takes a card from his back pocket, "I know you don't know what you want but I do. I want my family back together again. I want Emma to have parents that love her completely and that love each other. I know you're in pain and it's not going to stop anytime soon until we figure it out together. " He walks over to her and hands her the business card, "Lainey gave me a reference to a relationship counselor and I've been going. I needed to figure out why I made the decisions that I did. I'd like for you to accompany me as well. No matter what happens to us Robin, whether you decide this family stays together or not I want to know that we gave it our all in making it work. That is if you want to. I have an appointment next Tuesday at 12 pm. I hope that I'll see you there." He kisses her on the cheek and walks out of the penthouse. She stares at the business card and lets the tears fall away.

**_I hope you are enjoying this story. I would love to hear your comments both good and bad. It definitely helps to see reactions/reviews in helping me write this story._**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken awhile to post. I've just been really busy. Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them and look forward to reading them. I hope you enjoy.

Ch. 4

_A couple of months had passed and Christmas was upon the city of Port Charles. Brenda was still under Jason and Sonny's protection as the threat on her life was just that a threat. Robin had agreed to counseling with Patrick. It had it's ups and it's downs but things were getting better. She wasn't as angry as before but she still didn't trust him._

Maxie found herself at Kelly's having finished up running Kate's errands. She had some time for herself to grab a coffee. The last two months had been difficult. She finally broke up with Spinelli and had planned on talking to Matt. He somehow disappeared instantly. She had gone to General Hospital to find out that he was abroad in Europe for two months learning some new surgical procedure. She called him several times without any luck. She had to admit she was missing him like crazy. She turned to leave and ran right smack into Matt.

She dropped her bags and looked to find Matt right in front of her. She shrieked in anger and surprise, "Matt Hunter, where in the world have you been?" He looked at her trying to not notice how her blue eyes sparkled or admire the shoret skirt she was wearing despite the 40 degree weather. He kept it nonchalant with her, "If you must know I've been in Europe broadening my surgical skills."

"And the reason as to why you didn't answer my calls or emails?" she questioned. He wanted to laugh at her because she was so cute when she was obviously annoyed. But he also couldn't forget this woman somehow had a hold on him and had lead him on. He replied gruffly as he walked passed her headed towards the counter, "Look Maxie, I'm a doctor."

She replied sarcastically, "Oh really? Like I didn't know."

He turned to again and continued in a more serious tone, "Everyday I deal with things that matter. People live or die and that's on me. I don't have time for your silly games."

"What games are you talking about? I called you. The right thing to do is to at least call me back."

Maxie stated simply. He looks at her now angrier than ever with her plead of innocence, "Maxie, why do you need to talk to me? I mean we have nothing to talk about especially now. I know that Robin and Patrick are still not back together, and you're with Spinelli. So why don't you just leave me alone?"

She looked at him confused, "With Spinelli? I'm not with Spinelli."

He shook his head, "I saw the two of you on the docks. You were kissing him. I'm done with that Maxie. I told you I wanted something real."

She rolls her eyes at him and punches him in the arm, "You know you're an idiot!" He cringes, "Ouch what was that for?"

"Is this the reason you ran off to Europe? " she asks.

He looks at her a bit embarrassed. He was supposed to be the cool doctor that could get women left and right. But in reality all he wanted was her. He slowly admitted, "Maybe."

She just crossed her arms and stared at him for awhile, "I seriously cannot believe that you just ran off to Europe without even confronting me." She thinks about the situation for a moment and laughs, "Wow, and here I thought that I was immature. Good to know that I'm starting to evolve."

He looks at her strangely, "What are you trying to say?"

She laughed in his face, "You Matt Hunter are a total and complete idiot. When you saw me with Spinelli I was saying good-bye. I returned the non-engagement ring to him. We've made peace and we're really cool with each other. And that is the reason I was with him on the docks that day. You seriously are an idiot."

He was a little dumbfounded and laughed to himself. He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Well I guess I must be an idiot because I'm completely in love with you." And with that he kissed her deeply.

Robin and Patrick enter Kelly's to find Maxie and Matt in a deep kiss. Patrick goes over and leans in "Do you think you two will come up for air?"

Matt looks up to find his brother and Maxie just smiles. She turns to see Robin and heads over to her. "Hey how's it going?"

Robin laughs, "Well it looks like things are going well for you? So you and Matt, you two an item?"

Maxie turns to look as the two brothers continue to speak, "I don't know exactly what we are. I'm just glad he's back in town. What about you and Patrick? Things getting better?" "We thought we'd grab some coffee before we head out to our counseling session." Robin stated simply.

"Is it working?" Maxie asked.

Robin shrugged, "If not being as angry before is a consideration then maybe yeah. I think it's helping."

Matt walks towards Robin and greets her. She smiles at her brother in law, "It's good to see you back home." Matt stares at Maxie as he answers, "It's good to be back at home. I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

Robin nods her head, "Yup."

Both Maxie and Matt leave as Robin takes a seat at a table. Patrick comes over with two cups of coffee and gives her one. "So what's going on with those two? Are they dating?" Patrick asks.

"It looks like that. Or maybe it's a hook-up?" Robin ponders. Patrick smiles. Robin looks at him, "What's that for?" "Nothing." He states.

She looks at him closely, "What are you thinking?" Patrick laughs, "I was just thinking that's how it was with the two of us once, remember?"

"You mean the whole I hate you but no I really like you phase?" she asks.

He leans in and continues, "Well that and all the times we would sneak away from work." Robin reminisces, "We had some good time didn't we?"

He reaches out and holds her hand, "It doesn't have to end Robin." She pulls away from him, "Patrick, don't please. I know you're really trying. I can see it but I can't help if I still feel how I feel. "

Patrick whispers back to her, "I really am trying here Robin." She looks into his pleading brown eyes, "You don't think I know that? I appreciate it but I'm still not where I need to be. I want to forget. I wish I could. But it's still hard for me Patrick. I don't doubt that you love me. I can see it in your eyes and when you speak to me. But I don't know if I can trust you just yet. "

He leaned in closer to her, "Do you think you ever will?" She turned away as she wiped a tear away, "I don't know Patrick. I really don't know."

Later that day at General Hospital…

"Did someone call me?" Robin asked as she arrived onto the emergency floor reception. Epiphany looks up, "There's a patient in room 3. They need stitches and specifically asked for you." Robin looks a bit confused. Ephiphany looks at the doctor, "You're going to want to take this."

Robin heads over to room 3 and finds Michael and Morgan. She smiles at both boys, "What is going on here?" Michael looks at Robin nervously, "I was trying to show Morgan how to do something when I almost cut my finger off. I think I'm going to need some stitches." Robin looks to Morgan, "Do me a favor and wait in the lobby for me?"

The young boy simply nods as Robin takes a seat, "Let me take a look at it." She takes the bandages off and notices the wound has not stopped bleeding. Okay yeah you definitely are going to need stitches. Probably a few." Michael licks his lips nervously which Robin notices. She looks at him and rub his shoulder reassuringly, "You're going to be okay Michael. A few stitches, and you should be fine in a few weeks." He shakes his head, "it's not that."

It's obvious he has something to say but is afraid. He gathers the courage to ask, "I need for you to do me a favor and I need you to promise me that you can't tell anyone." Robin nods her head, "As your doctor, I'm bound to keep your case confidential." He looks to the ground, "I need to take an HIV test." Robin takes the gravity of his words in. She nods, "Have you had unprotected sex, Michael?" He's still a bit too scared to look at her, "I don't really want to explain it, but I think I need one. I may have infected Morgan. When I cut myself he was helping me with the bandages when I told him to stop."

Robin can see the fear in his eyes, "Okay you need to calm down. Lets take this step by step. First I'm going to stitch up that wound, and we'll get you the test. After, I'll examine Morgan to make sure he didn't have any open wounds." Michael whispered, "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later, Robin was taking the last blood sample. "The results will be identified by this number so no one will know it's you." Michael looks to her, "When will I find out?" "In a few days." He was quiet for awhile just taking in the information.

She looks at him, "Michael, as I said before as your doctor I'm bound by confidentiality to not tell anyone about this. But as someone who has gone through what you are going through, it's best to have family and friends supporting you no matter what the results are." He nods his head, "I understand. I'm just not sure my parents will."

Robin looked at him and all she wanted to do was give him a hug but she decided against it. She simply looked into the young man's eyes and replied, "If there is something that I know for sure, it's that Jason and Sonny will be understanding and supportive if you're HIV Positive. I know we talk about it as if it's in the past but Jason, your dad, and I were as close as could be. They were there for me in the first couple of years I was dealing with this."

A few hours later as Robin was about to leave for the day, she sees Patrick at the nurse's station. "Do you have a moment?" she asks.

He smiles as he walks with her towards the waiting area. "Is everything okay?" he asks with concern. She nods her head, "I'm fine. I plan on taking Emma to see

Santa Claus, and I thought you'd like to join us? I was thinking maybe on Friday?"

Patrick tried to act calm and casual, "I think that would work. What time?"

Robin replies, "5 pm?" He nods his head, "I'll be there." She smiles and simply replies, "I'll see you then."

Jason looks up at the full Christmas tree that he just dragged into the penthouse half an hour ago. From the couch, Brenda takes a look at it, "Perfect. It's just in the right place." He looks at her and responded, "Are you sure? You've been saying that for the last fifteen minutes, and I've been moving this thing around."

Brenda giggles as she focuses on the ornaments in front of her, "Yes, it's perfect." Jason smiles more to himself not wanting to admit it was kind of nice to have a Christmas tree in his home. He can't even remember the last time he had one. He would have never taken the initiative to get one on his own.

Brenda turns to him, "What are you doing?" Jason goes over to her, "Just trying to remember when was the last time I had a real Christmas." She hands him an ornament and the two begin to put hooks on them. Brenda responds, "I know what you mean. It's been awhile for me too. It's kind of nice isn't it? What made you even think about getting a tree in the first place?"

Before he could answer, Robin and Emma enter the room. Robin's eyes widen at how big the tree is, "Oh my god. That's a huge tree. Emma, look." The little girl points to it and softly says, "Tree." Jason's blue eyes light up as he replies, "I thought that Emma might like it." Brenda looks at Emma, who is attempting to grab the ornaments. "Oh I think she's enjoying it." Robin sits across from Brenda and Jason with Emma in her lap. She looks to Jason and replies, "You know this wasn't necessary." He shakes his head, "Nonsense. Emma deserves to have a great Christmas."

Brenda grabs Emma from Robin and walks over to the tree, "Where do you want to put the first ornament Emma?" Robin looks at Jason gratefully, "Thank you, Jason." He responds softly, "It's nothing." She smiles back and responds softly, "You always say that but it's never true. It means a lot." Brenda looks at the former lovers and smiles to herself as she helps Emma put more ornaments on the tree.

Michael stares out at the dock with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Kristina sees him and walks over to him, "Michael?" He turns to look at her and smiles, "Hey Kristina." She looks at him with great concern and gestures, "Oh my god what happened?" She suddenly gets angry, "Does that have to with dad?"

Michael immediately shakes his head, "Relax Kristina. It was my fault. I was trying to help Morgan with something and I accidentally cut myself." She seems to be relieved to hear this, "Must have been a deep cut?"

Michael shrugs his shoulders, "A few stitches. It should heal in about a week or two." She looks closely at her brother, "Is that all that's bothering you?" For half-siblings they had a very close relationship. Being the eldest he didn't want to worry her and quickly changed the subject, "So tell me what's on your Christmas list this year? I need to know what to buy you but most importantly I need to let dad know."

Kristina took a seat on the bench, "After all that's happened this year, I just want to spend quality time with dad. I'm tired of blaming him for everything that happened in my life. I have to admit I did some stupid stuff and I've had to learn the hard way. I just want to have a real honest relationship with him."

Michael sits next to her, "Well if that's what you want then you need to tell him that. I know that he's super-protective of you. But can you blame him?" Kristina thinks about the life she's lead and her experiences and admits, "I think I've blamed him enough." Michael jokes, "Wow it looks like my little sister is becoming more mature."

"Well this year made me have to grow up. I mean you have to admit Michael. We're no longer those immature kids. I've been so caught up with everything that happened to me, and well what you've gone through is much worse than what I went through." Michael stares at his half-sister as he thinks about his present situation and replies, "My experience was not worse than yours Kristina. It was different. But you're right. We've had to grow up pretty fast. Faster than I would have liked." As both stare out onto the dock, Kristina softly replies, "That's for sure."

"Looks like Emma takes after me in the charm department." Patrick stated happily as he gave his daughter a kiss on the head. Robin laughed, "Wow. Some things just never change." "

Patrick asked bewildered, "What? I mean you saw how she charmed Santa Claus? She's quite the little poser, isn't she?" Robin laughed again, "No you're absolutely right." Patrick watched Robin just enjoying her company. It had been a long time since they just simply enjoyed each other. He looked at her longingly, "Thank you for inviting me to come along today. I had a really good time." Robin pushed her hair back also enjoying the moment. She hadn't felt this way in a very long time. It almost felt that her life was almost back to normal; just a happy family life.

She reached out and pulled Emma's hat a bit tighter on her head as she looked to Patrick, "This has been nice." He wanted the moment to last a bit longer and decided to ask, "Do you want to grab something to eat at Kelly's?" She smiled back at him, "Actually, I'd love to."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Brenda asked as she popped a fry into her mouth. Jason stared at her, "You told me you felt cooped up. So I took you out."

"Max or Milo could have accompanied me." she stated simply. He stares at her a bit harder now. "What?" she asks. She leans in to the table and whispers softly, "Have you had any leads?" Jason responded, "We're close to making this all go away. Then you can return to Rome." Brenda just nods her head without a word. "You don't seem to happy to hear that?" Jason asks.

"No I'm grateful Jason. I'm just not sure if I want to return to Rome. Being here just makes me realize how much I miss it?" Jason asks, "Even though half the time you've been cooped up at my place?" Brenda smiles, "Yes, even if it's being cooped up at your place. I mean Robin needs me. She's going through something really difficult and I've never really been around for that."

"You mean you weren't there when I broke her heart?" he states. She responds, "I didn't say that."

"You didn't need to. It may have been years ago but I know I hurt her deeply. And well you were presumed dead. So you can't blame yourself for that." Jason stated before taking a sip of his soda. Brenda responded, "I know that Robin is trying to keep a brave face for everyone. But you know as well as I do that this is really hard on her."

Just then Patrick, Robin, and Emma walk into Kelly's. Jason looks up to see them and Brenda turns. They acknowledge each other before Patrick, Robin, and Emma take a seat at a separate table. They order and Jason and Brenda hear laughter coming from their table.

"Wow, maybe I was wrong." Brenda states as she notices Jason still staring off at Patrick and Robin. "About what?" he asks. "Maybe Robin and Patrick will work it out after all. Looks like they're having a good time."

Matt Hunter stared at his watch. It was 6 am and he just put in a double shift. All he wanted to do was head home and go to bed. As he entered his apartment, he was surprised to see Robin and Patrick on the couch. Patrick had his arm around Robin, and she had her head on his chest. It was obvious that they had fallen asleep watching a video. Matt smiled to himself hoping that the couple would soon be reconciling. He went over to the television and quickly shut it off.

Robin suddenly began to stir and noticed Matt. She was confused a bit as she realized where she was. "Oh god Matt, I'm so sorry. We must have fallen asleep." Matt smiles just watching his brother and sister-in-law, "It's okay." Patrick began to stir himself. He looked to see Robin who quickly spoke, "Emma and I should go."

Matt shook his head, "You can stay awhile longer. I could cook breakfast." "You must be tired, Matt. Didn't you just pull a double shift?" she asked. Matt replied, "Well I'm awake and I'd love to spend some time with my niece."

Patrick looked to her and pleaded, "It would be nice if you two could stay for a little while longer. I'll help Matt with breakfast, and I'll clean up so he can sleep." Robin looked to the brothers, "Are you sure?" Matt nodded, "Definitely." Robin heads towards the room and Patrick follows as they go look in on Emma.

Matt smiles as he quickly dials his phone. "What are you doing calling me at such an ungodly hour?" Maxie whined. "Well hello to you too. I just thought you'd want to know what I found in my apartment this morning." Maxie groggily replied, "Well it obviously isn't me and you better not have another woman there."

Matt laughs at her jealousy as he replies, "Patrick and Robin. She fell asleep here. I think they may soon be back together." This news excites Maxie who seems to be more awake now, "Are you serious?" "Wouldn't that be a great Christmas gift for Emma?" Maxie sits up in her bed, "That would be a great Christmas gift for all."

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Michael asked. Sonny looked at his son and replied, "Sure what's up?" Michael took a seat on the sofa, "I just was wondering. I know that Stone Cates means a lot to you. I noticed the wing at the hospital and Robin mentioned that you had donated the money to make it happen. Why was he so important to you?" Sonny was surprised to hear his son ask, "Why are you asking?"

Michael feigned innocence, "I guess I just want to know more about you. I mean you're my dad and everyone knows you as this mobster. I'm starting to get to know Robin more and she tells me these stories about how you two were really close once. She said it was because of Stone?"

Sonny went over to the bar and grabbed a bottled water recalling the past, "Stone was like a brother to me. He had it tough as a kid. When I met him he was just trying to get by. No place to live, no food. I don't know why but I thought I could help him. I gave him a job, a place to stay. He was a really good kid. What none of us knew is that he was infected with the HIV virus. The disease was so brand new then and no one really knew that much about it. If I could have done things differently, I would have with him."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked as he listened intently.

Sonny took a seat as he continued, "Like I said I gave him a job, a place to stay. I should have made him go to the doctor and get a check up. I never really thought about his health. He just looked healthy. That was the thing about HIV and AIDS then. We all just assumed you had to look sickly to have the disease. Anyway he was getting sick all the time. I just thought he had a poor immune system since he had it hard as a child. Only to find out that it was the HIV virus that turned into AIDS. By the time we found out it was too late."

"You weren't afraid of getting it?" Michael asked.

Sonny shook his head, "No. I mean he was practically my brother. Before Jason came along, Stone was the closest thing of a brother that I had. I was never going to turn my back on him. He is the reason that Robin and I became close. When they first dated, she saw me as most people saw me: a dangerous mobster." 

"But she said that changed. That you two became close after having gone through that experience."

Sonny replied, "We were very close. She was like a sister to me. But things happened and well we're not as close as we were once. But we've slowly have been building that relationship back."

"What did mom think of Stone?" Michael asked.

"Your mother never knew him. She didn't live here yet." Sonny stated. "Where is this all coming from Michael?"

Michael smiled, "Like I said, I was just wondering what your life was like. You know before you were a dad. Brenda mentioned to me that you two used to date?"

Sonny laughed, "I don't know if dating is what you would call it. Brenda and I have a very complicated relationship."

"More than your relationship with mom?" Michael asked.

Sonny had to think about it for a moment as he took a sip of his water, "Yup. Believe it or not more complicated than what your mom and I have."

"So when do you move back home?" Matt asked his brother after having gotten a full 8 hours of sleep. "You that eager to get rid of me?" Patrick asked.

"Did I not see Robin in your arms this morning? I mean that's progress considering what's been going on in the last few months?" he stated. "It is. So I'm not trying to rush her. It was a good first step for us." Matt grinned, "Well here's to hoping for more good steps then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

"Why are we here?" Jason asked curiously. Robin giggled, "You really don't like surprises do you?"

"How long have you known me Robin?" he asked. She playfully rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the back of the building. "Trust me you're going to like this."

She takes a key out of her purse and opens the door and commands, "Okay go in." He looks at her warily. She playfully stamps her foot, "Please just go in."

Jason enters the dark room. Robin puts the lights on to reveal a small room with a motorcycle with a bow on it. He's a bit confused as she speaks up, "I know you're not big on presents but I just wanted to give you something as a token of my thanks for all that you've done for me. I saw this bike and thought you might want to refurbish it. You know a project of your own. You're always helping everyone else and I thought this could be sort of like your sanctuary?"

He goes over admiring the motorcycle, "Where did you find this?" Robin replies playfully, "I've got my sources. Do you like it?" He looks at her amazed by her generosity, " I love it, Robin. But it wasn't necessary."

She looks at him seeing pure delight in his face, "But it was. Whatever happened to your old bike?" Jason replies as he inspects the motorcycle, "I sold it. There was no need for it anymore." Robin replies wistfully, "But you loved it so much. I remember once you told me that riding made you happy."

"It did. But my life changed. So things had to change." he said. "Well I'm hoping that you'll get to ride again. And soon." she replied. "Promise me something?" Jason asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"As soon as I get this bike in working order, you'll ride out with me?"

She laughed, "I was actually going to ask you if I could. It's been a really long time since I've been on a motorcycle."

He looked at her closely and asked, "When we were together?"

"Actually when I went back to Paris…" she said as she reminisced of her own experiences.  
He was surprised to hear her response, "Seriously?"

She laughed as she nodded her head, "Yup. When I had a free weekend I'd rent one and take it to the country. I really understood why you loved it so much: the wind in your face, the freedom. I'm just sad that you had to give it up."

"Well thank you for this." he stated quietly.

They exited the building and headed towards Kelly's. Robin handed him the key, "Here you go. Enjoy." Jason smiled as he took the key, "Thanks." He laughs as she asks, "What's so funny?"

"I still really can't imagine you riding a motorcycle. The visual of that. You're so tiny." he explains.

"Well there are smaller bikes that I can handle. Thank you very much. I'm not going to lie but it was hard to manage in the beginning. But I got used to it." she says.

Sam suddenly sees the two laughing and just stares at the two for a moment. It had been a few months since they're break, but she still had feelings for Jason. It was a bit difficult to admit. He seemed to have not taken any time to mourn the loss of their relationship.

"I told you it wasn't going to take very long before they got cozy again." Carly stated as she saw Sam watching Jason and Robin. She turns to Carly, "They're just talking."

Carly rolls her eyes, "She's living with him. That's more than what you had with him." Sam simply dismisses Carly, "Look he's got his own life, and so do I. If he chooses to be with Robin...well maybe they were meant to be. All I know is that he's not my problem anymore."

Sam walks off as Carly watches. She turns her attention to Jason and Robin once more and walks over to them. "Seriously Jason. Can't you see she's just using you?"

Jason and Robin suddenly notice Carly. "Just drop it Carly. I already warned you."

Carly huffs, "Can't you see I'm your friend? How many times are you going to let her manipulate you?"

Jason puts his arm around Robin protectively, "I'm sorry about this. Let's just go." He looks to Carly, "The only person that manipulates me is you Carly."

Jason and Robin grab a table at Kelly's. It's obvious the exchange with Carly has upset Jason. "Hey are you okay?" Robin asked.

He looks up at her and says, "I'm sorry." He stops himself for a moment, obviously frustrated. "How do you put up with her?"

Robin laughs, "In the beginning it was difficult, but now for the most part I try to ignore it. It's in Carly's nature to attack me. I understand why she did it in the beginning. I mean she wanted you. I thought that maybe when I came back that we'd find some sort of truce. But it doesn't seem to be the case. She was the one that told Patrick to not tell me about the affair. I should blame her but I can't. It was Patrick's decision to tell me."

Jason simply states, "I'm sorry that I ever brought her into your life. I know that she made your life difficult Robin. I just never really understood how difficult it must have been for you. And that it still is difficult having her around."

"Can we just not talk about her?" Robin asks.

Jason smiles, "You got it. What I want to talk about is all your stories with the motorcycle."

A few days later, Michael nervously waits at the reception desk. Epiphany calls out to him, "Michael, why don't you head to room 4. Robin will be there shortly." He nods his head and slowly heads toward the room. He felt his heart beat loudly and slowly. He knew that within a few minutes, his life could change forever.

He took a seat and watched as the clock ticked slowly. Robin enters the room and greets him, "Hello." He looks up her and can barely manage an audible greeting back, "Hello." She can tell that he's nervous and tries to ease his nerves.

She takes a seat across from him, "Michael, no matter what happens. You're going to be okay. I promise you that." Michael takes a deep breath and asks, "Can you please just tell me the results?" Robin nods her head as she takes a look at his records and scans them. She manages to hide her reaction causing Michael to be more anxious. He looks to her and asks, "Well?"

Robin looks at him, "I'm sorry to say that the results are positive." Michael takes this in for a moment recalling the moment when it happened. He had never shared that experience with anyone, too embarrassed to admit what had happened in the first place. He wasn't even strong enough to defend himself. He sits there and tears slowly start to form.

It was heart wrenching to watch Michael go through this. Robin sits down and instructs Michael, "Look at me." He takes a breath as he quickly wipes the tears away. She replies, "I know it sounds awful, and I'm so sorry I have to tell you this kind of news. But the good news is that your T-cells are high. The virus is undetectable. There have been so many advances in medication that the virus could never get to you. I'm living proof of that Michael."

Michael sighs, "I know. Ever since I took the test, I've been on the internet researching all sorts of sites. And they all say the same. I mean mentally I know that I'm going to be okay. I have you as a doctor so I know I'll have the best course of treatment." Robin smiles touched that despite the news he has just heard, he's giving her a compliment. He continues, "You know I thought going to prison was hard enough, but I have to say I'm more afraid than ever."

"It's understandable that you would be afraid. I went through all sorts of emotions when I first heard that I got it. But having family and friends to support you makes it easier." Robin states simply. She looks at him for a moment and continues, "I know it's a lot to take in but I do think you should tell your family as soon as possible. "

Michael looks up at her, "You're not going to tell Jason are you?" She nods her head, "As your doctor, I'm bound by confidentiality. But as your friend and knowing Jason, he's probably one of the best people to help you through this. I know it's hard to comprehend but the sooner you tell them the better." Michael swallows still reeling from the news, "I think I'd like to wait until after the holidays to tell them. Will you promise not to tell?" Robin nods her head, "I won't say anything."

Both were quiet for a moment when Robin spoke, "Michael, there is one thing that I would suggest though." Michael looks up at her, "What is it?" She continues, "The person that gave this to you. Did they know they had it? If not, they could be spreading it around. I suggest you tell them to seek treatment immediately. " Michael tried avoiding her gaze as he lies, "I don't remember her name to be honest. It was a one-night sort of thing. I mean it's not like I planned it or anything."

Kristina arrived to the 5th floor lobby waiting to see Dr. Winters for her therapy session. In the beginning she hated going to therapy. But she eventually realized that they were helpful and continued to go. From her point of view, Kristina sees Robin and Michael talking in the hallway. She noticed the concerned look on his face.

The young doctor turned to Michael and reached out and squeezed his arm as a gesture of encouragement, "Please don't hesitate to call me with any questions, okay? I know what you're going through is very difficult but I want you know that everything will be okay." Michael smiles weakly. There was nothing to be said really. He just had to figure things out and what his next steps would be. He looks at Robin and feels compelled to give her a hug.

Robin is a bit surprised by the gesture as Michael speaks, "Thank you Robin, for everything. I don't know what I would have done had I not talked to you." She smiles, "Well thank you for trusting me Michael." With that he leaves her and heads towards the reception area.

"Hey!" Kristina says aloud. Michael is a bit alarmed to see her as he tries to put on a happy face, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a counseling session with Dr. Winters." She states.

"I didn't know you were still doing that." Michael comments.

"Yeah. I mean my mom forced me to do it at first but it's really been helpful." Kristina stares at him for a moment hoping that he'd say something.

She looks towards Robin who is busy talking to a nurse, "You looked like you were in a deep discussion with Robin. Are you okay?"

Michael appears a bit nervous as he looks to Robin who gives him a reassuring smile. He turns his attention to Kristina, "She took the stitches off and was telling me to keep it easy around dangerous tools."

Kristina plasters a smile on her face as she nods her head, "That's great. Do you think you could wait for me? My session should take about an hour, then maybe we head over to Kelly's?" Michael quickly replies, "Sorry Kristina, I can't today. I have to take care of some things. I'll see you later." With that he quickly jumps into the elevator leaving her standing there. She stared at the closed elevator doors wondering what was really going on with her brother.

"Seriously Jason when are you going to realize that Robin is no good for you?" Carly exclaimed again.

Jason rolled his eyes, "And how many times am I going to tell you to leave her alone?"

A frustrated Carly goes over to the bar and prepares herself a drink, "Patrick obviously couldn't stand her that he had an affair. And now she's moved in with you. Let's wait and see how long it takes before you tell me you two are back together."

Jason screams, "That's enough Carly." She was shocked by his outburst as she turns and looks at him noticing the anger in his face. "Whatever happened between Patrick and her is their business. You should have never gotten yourself involved in their problems."

Carly's eyes twinkle remembering when she heard the news, "What? Patrick needed a friend, and I was someone he could talk to. It's not my fault that Ms. Saint Scorpio bores everyone to death."

Michael slowly enters the room, "Hey Jas." He looks to Michael and acknowledges his presence.

Jason sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, "Robin is at my place because I asked her to. She's a friend and I'm helping her out. Just the way I've helped you out and still do. Just leave her alone or else." Jason gives Carly a look and she knows it's more of a threat than anything else.

Carly slams her glass against the coffee table, "Fine. But don't you come running to me when she breaks your heart all over again." Jason just looks at her and says his good-byes to Michael and leaves.

Michael takes a seat across from his mom, "What was that about?" Carly rolls her eyes as she leans against the back of the couch, "That is Jason being manipulated by Ms Saint Robin once again."

"I don't understand mom. Robin's really cool." He states.

She looks at her son with a bewildered look on her face, "Oh god has she brainwashed you as well?"

Michael shrugs, "I see her at Jason's and dad's place, and she's a nice lady. I don't understand why you seem to hate her so much."

Carly walks around with the drink her hand reminiscing about their youth. "Just because Robin is HIV+ everyone treats her like she's gods gift or something. Your father and Jason used to hang onto her every word. And they are starting to do it again. Patrick was head over heels with her at one point. I have no idea as to why? I mean the man was a player and he decides to get domesticated for Robin Boring and Dull Scorpio? I'll never understand it." She takes a seat and continues in a winy voice, "I'm Robin Scorpio and I'm HIV+. Please feel sorry for me and be kind to me."

Carly shakes her head, "She's just like everyone else. She's got flaws like the rest of us; but no one ever seems to want to see them. They just think poor Robin Scorpio with the fatal disease. We need to be kind to her, but I will never treat her like she's special. Because the bottom line is she's not. She did something really stupid when she was younger by not having unprotected sex and she's just going to have to live with it."

Michael watches his mom silently suddenly shocked and disappointed at the same time by her reaction. He could never tell her the truth now. The heavy weight on his shoulders seems to have gotten heavier. He gets up and Carly looks at her son with concern, "Where are you going?"

He looks at her and quickly responds, "I forgot I have a report due and I need to get a book at the library." He quickly exits his home and heads towards the car. He sat there unsure of what he was going to do next.

Maxie was decorating the Christmas tree as Matt brought her a cup of hot chocolate. "Here you go. I think you deserve to take a break." as he offers her the cup of steaming chocolate with whip cream.

She takes the cup from him and takes a step back to admire the tree, "Isn't it beautiful?" He leads her towards the couch and takes a seat as he replies, "I think you're always beautiful Maxie."

She giggles as she playfully hits him, "No silly. I meant the tree." He leans into her obviously distracted and attempts to give her a kiss. She looks at him with wide blue eyes, "Matt Hunter, will you please take a look at the tree. I only worked on it for 2 hours." He sighs as he knew there was no way she was going to be in the mood to make out. So instead he leans back on the couch and concentrates on taking in the Christmas tree.

He smiles as he finally realizes how beautiful it was. "I have to say that you did an amazing job, Maxie. I'm glad you convinced me to buy a Christmas tree." Maxie gets comfortable on the couch sitting next to him with the cup of hot chocolate in hand, "I still cannot believe you never bought a Christmas tree."

"What can I say? I am a bachelor and a doctor. I was doing my residency when I was younger, so there was never a time to get one. And by the time I was available the choices of Christmas trees were very limited, so what was the point. But yes thank you Maxie for convincing me to buy one this year."

Maxie's eyes sparkled, "Well you're very welcome. And I actually got you something as well." Matt's interest was peaked as well, "You did?" Maxie commanded, "Close your eyes for a minute." He did as she said while she went to get something from her coat.

She settles back into the couch and orders, "Open your eyes." He does as she says and opens his eyes. "While you were busy trying to get that tree into your car, I got us a little something." Maxie teases. She brings her hand above their heads and reveals mistletoe.

Matt smiles as he looks above, "You know you don't need mistletoe to convince me to kiss you Maxie." He leans into her and whispers seductively, "All you have to do is ask." With that he kisses her deeply.

The two continue kissing , which is turning quite serious as they get more comfortable on the couch. Suddenly, the door opens, "Matt.." Patrick sees his brother making out with Maxie and continues, "Oh sorry…"

Matt and Maxie finally come up for air trying to compose themselves. Patrick continues with a pizza box in hand, "It's obvious you're busy so I'll just go." Maxie quickly gets off from the couch and over to Patrick, "Don't be silly. You live here. And more importantly what did you bring? I'm starving."

Patrick looks at Matt who is giving him a death glare. He looks to Maxie, "I got a pizza from Scarpelli's. I didn't know you and Matt had plans." Maxie's eyes light up, "We didn't have plans really. You know with my busy schedule and his busy schedule, we actually found out we had some free time and just got together. I helped get a Christmas tree." Patrick takes a step back, "I really didn't mean to intrude. I could just go to Jake's."

Maxie shakes her head, "Nonsense. You're here. You have food. Matt definitely doesn't mind having you here and either do I. After all you live here too and I'm just visiting." She turns to Matt and asks with a glare, "Right Matt?"

He looks to her and then to Patrick, "Yeah. Come on in. We could eat pizza and watch the game. Maxie, you okay with that?" She walks over to Patrick and ushers him in, "I'm so okay with that. This is going to be so much fun."

Robin arrived at Sonny's house concerned after having received a message from Brenda to meet her there. She soon entered and found Brenda and Sonny drinking.

"What's going on? Everything okay?" she asked with concern. Sonny walks over to her with a glass of champagne, "Everything's great."

Before he could say anything, Brenda gets up and walks over to her, "They caught the Balkan."

Robin asks, "So this means you're okay?" Brenda's smile gets wider and nods, "It seems to be the case. I mean Jason and Sonny want to take some precautions for the next couple of days. But it does look like everything is good."

Brenda looks at Robin surprised that she doesn't seem thrilled with the news, "Did you not hear me? I said that they've captured the Balkan." Robin smiled but her eyes said something else entirely, "Does this mean you're going back to Rome after the holidays?"

Sonny suddenly speaks, "No she's not going to Rome. She's staying home where she belongs."

Robin looks at Sonny and she can't help but notice the gleam in his deep chocolate brown eyes. She turns to Brenda and notices a grin on her face as well. She gestures to the two of them, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Brenda smiles as Sonny wraps his arm around her, "I've decided to move back to Port Charles because …"

Sonny interrupts but wraps his arms around Brenda, "she misses me. We're going to have another go at this relationship thing. This time we're both going to communicate and be more mature about it."

Robin watches as the renewed lovebirds stare into each others eyes oblivious to what is around them, "Um..okay." She watches the couple for a moment not really sure what to say but just happy for the both of them.

At that moment, Jason walks in and looks at Sonny and Brenda then to Robin, "How long have they been this way?" She giggles amused by the reunited couple, "Oh for a few seconds now...we're almost at a minute."

She looks to Jason who appears annoyed. Robin gestures towards Sonny and Brenda, "Oh come on, you can't tell me you're not happy for them?" Sonny and Brenda are still holding each other and turn to look at Jason's reaction. Sonny speaks up, "Come on, Jas. Tell me that you're happy for me."

Jason begrudgingly attempts to smile at the couple, "I guess if being with Brenda makes you happy…" Brenda cuts him off, "Look at it this way, if I'm happy I'm not pestering you." Jason stares at her for a moment and his smile gets wider, "You do have a point there." Robin playfully smacks him, "You're just awful, you know that?"

Sonny walks to the bar and gets Jason a glass of champagne. He raises his glass to the three, "To good friends." Brenda looks to Sonny, "And to old lovers." The four toast their glasses and take a drink of the champagne.

"Nothing is wrong, Kristina." Michael quickly stated. His half-sister knew otherwise, "Look whatever is wrong, you know you can tell me right? I'm not going to say anything." He stares at his hands for a moment considering whether or not he should tell her that he's HIV +.

He looks up at her and tries to control the need to cry, "Kristina, just drop it okay? I don't want to talk about it right now." She leans into the table at Kelly's and whispers, "Look we've gone through a lot and whatever is bothering you, let me try to help. And don't deny that something's bothering you. I've seen that look on your face before."

He stares at her for a moment as he leans in closer to her about to tell her. Right as he's about to tell her he sees Carly and Ethan walk in. He suddenly gets up, "I have to get out of here. I'll talk to you later."

Kristina sighs in frustration as Michael acknowledges his mother and Ethan, and quickly exits. "He was in quite a hurry?" Carly states. She forces a smile on her face, "He said he needed to ask Dad something." Carly looks to Kristina and smiles, "Well I'm just here to pick up some chili and am headed back home. You have a good night."

Ethan watched as Carly left before he took a seat opposite of Kristina, "So tell me what is really going on with Michael?" Kristina replies innocently as she snacks on a fry, "Who said there was something going on? Michael needed to talk to our dad, so he decided to head out."

"Kristina, you forget I'm the one that taught you how play poker. I know when you're bluffing." Ethan states knowingly. She looks at him and stops chewing. "Why is it that you know me so well?" she asks. He smiles back at her, "Well I could say the same thing to you?" She laughs, "Good point."

She puts her elbow on the table and sighs, "To be honest, I don't know whats wrong with Michael. I think he was going to tell me but he saw Carly and it freaked him out." Ethan grabs one of her fries and begins to chew for a moment, "Well its understandable that he would freak out. It's his mom. Maybe whatever he was going to tell you he just wasn't ready to tell her."

Kristina brow furrows. Ethan continues, "I know you're concerned about your bother, but there's no use in worrying right now. When he's ready to tell you he will." She responds, "You're right, but I just can't help it. We've both had a couple of rough years and I'm starting to feel like I'm getting my life back on track. I wish I could say the same thing for him."

Ethan speaks up, "Well for now, lets put aside our worries and focus on the holiday okay?" Kristina smiles, "Okay Mr. Lovett, so tell me what do you do to celebrate the holidays?" He laughs, "Well nothing in particular but I thought maybe you and Molly would be up to some ice skating?" Kristina's eyes light up, "Well that sounds like fun!"

"I'm glad that things are going well with you and Robin." Maxie states. Patrick nods, "So am I. Now I just hope that I can convince her to remain a family. Has she brought up divorce to you?"

Maxie shakes her head, "Patrick, you know I'm rooting for you two to get back together but I'm not going to reveal anything Robin has told me." He admires Maxie's loyalty, "I understand. I know that Robin needs time. I just wish we could put this whole incident behind us and focus on being a family again."

Matt speaks up, "I for one think you've made some big steps in getting what you want. The fact that Robin invited you to go with her and Emma to see Santa Claus; and not to mention the fact she winded up sleeping here with you. Oh and of course the fact that she agreed to see you and Emma at General Hospital on Christmas day for the reading." Maxie agrees, "See Patrick, it's just a matter of time before you have Robin and Emma back, like it used to be."

Patrick seems a bit hopeful as he contemplates what Matt and Maxie have said, "You two actually have a point." He smiles for a moment as he looks at the two again, "You know Robin was right about the two of you." The couple look at each other confused as Matt asks, "What are you talking about?"

Patrick replies, "Robin always said the two of you would make a good couple, and I thought she was crazy. But I see it. " He looks to Maxie, "Thank you for being there and supporting me despite what I've done." Maxie goes over to him and gives him a hug, "Hey, I've been known to do some stupid stuff you know. So I get it."

She looks at both brothers, "Well I better go. I need to get home and talk with Lulu. I'm sure that Kate will have tons of things for us to do tomorrow as she just got back from Italy." Matt looks at her and replies, "Let me walk you to the car." Patrick smiles again, "Thanks Maxie."

"You know I should be mad at you for letting my brother interrupt what I think was a really nice way to start the evening." Matt mentions as he takes Maxie to her car. "Aw, come on Matt. Your brother is really hurting right now. This whole thing is not easy for him, and it is the holidays." He looks at her just taking in how beautiful she truly was inside and out.

"What?" she asks. He smiles as he caresses her cheek, "I know I may have complained about having our evening interrupted, but I just want to thank you for caring. It really means a lot to me." With that he leans in and gives her a deep kiss.

Snowflakes start to fall and Maxie pulls away from Matt, "Oh I better go before this gets worse." He sighs, "I hate that you have to leave." She gives him another kiss as she softly whispers, "Same here." With that she gets into her car as Matt watches her leave.

A few days later, Robin sits in the living floor of Jason's penthouse wrapping some final gifts. Jason walks in and smiles as he see Robin amongst the rolls of wrapping paper, "You almost finished?" She smiles as she ties a ribbon on a gift, "Yup, just finished the last one."

He puts his jacket away, "Where's Emma?" Robin starts to clean up, "She's with Patrick tonight." "So you're alone on Christmas Eve?" he asks.

"Patrick has been really busy at work so I thought he should have Emma tonight. I'll seem them tomorrow at the hospital, and then we're going to spend dinner with Uncle Mac and Maxie." Robin states simply. She looks to him, "What about you?"

He takes a seat across from her, "I was planning on staying home." There is a silence between them for a moment before he speaks, "Funny isn't it." She looks to him, "What is?"

"When we were together we never actually got to spend Christmas together, and now here we are spending it together." Jason states simply. Robin looks to him, "Not exactly what you pictured?" He smirks a bit, "Is it how you imagined spending Christmas Eve?" She laughs, "Not exactly." He looks at her with a vulnerability that only she had witnessed when they were together so long ago, "Despite everything that has happened in the past Robin, I'm glad that we're here together. Somehow you found a way to forgive me and trust me enough to be able to help you out. It really means a lot to me that I can be your friend."

Robin looks at him touched by the declaration. "We somehow found a way to forgive each other, Jason. And I'm glad that we were able to find this happy medium."

Jason gets up from the couch and goes over to his desk and pulls a box out. He sits on the coffee table and places the box in her hand, "Merry Christmas, Robin." She looks at the box in her hand surprised by his gesture, "Jason, you shouldn't have."

"Robin, we're friends. And if I remember correctly you once taught me that friends exchange Christmas gifts." He states simply. She looks at him and then at the gift. He can't help but notice the eagerness in her eyes. "Go ahead and open it."

Robin giggles as she gets comfortable on the couch and opens the box to discover a simple silver necklace with a heart pendant. She looks up to him, "It's beautiful, Jason." He smiles a bit at peace knowing that she truly appreciated the gift. "Open the heart." he quietly commands. She does as he tells her and smiles brighter to see a photo of Emma on one side and her parents on the other.

She looks up at him, "How did you manage to get a photo of my parents?" He smiles, "Maxie helped me with that. I just thought you'd want the most important people closest to your heart." She tries to hold back the tears, touched by the gift. "Will you put it on me?" she asks.

He takes the simple necklace as Robin turns around and he slowly clasps it on. She turns to look at him, and holds the heart pendant in her hand. "It looks beautiful on you." he states quietly. "Thank you, Jason." She leans into him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

She slowly pulls away from him as Jason gently cups her face. He softly traces her lower lip with his thumb. Both their breath is ever so still as they stare into each other's eyes. His blue eyes focus on her mouth now and all he wants to do is kiss her.

Suddenly the door blasts open, "Anyone want to help me here?" Spinelli asks behind a pile of boxes. Jason and Robin pull apart immediately as Jason makes his way towards Spinelli.

"What is going on?" Robin asks cheerfully. "Brenda." Spinelli manages to spit out practically out of breath. Just then, Brenda and Sonny enter the penthouse with several bags and containers. The reunited couple both scream, "Merry Christmas!"

Robin laughs, "So it is. I thought you two were going to spend a quiet Christmas Eve together? " Sonny smiles as they start taking out containers of food, "We were." Brenda quickly takes her coat off and starts prepping, "That is until I realized you were spending Christmas Eve alone. Then Sonny mentioned that Jason wasn't doing anything. So I thought why not celebrate this night with good friends."

Sonny goes over to Jason, "Why don't you put on some music, and lets all have a nice dinner and celebrate." Jason and Robin steal a quick look at each other as they move towards the other three in helping prepare dinner. Spinelli smiles at the group, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

Carly with baby Josslyn Jacks and Jax in tow step off the elevator at General Hospital. Carly sees her mother. Bobbie greets them, "Merry Christmas honey. Oh Josslyn looks so cute in her outfit." Jax responds, "Of course she does, she is my daughter after all." Carly gives her a husband a look, "And she has me as a mother, that is why she is so fashionable."

The group laughs as Jason, Spinelli, Michael, Morgan, Brenda and Sonny arrive. Carly quickly notices that Brenda and Sonny are holding hands, "It didn't take you very long to get your claws into him did it Bren?" Michael stares at his mom and speaks up, "Merry Christmas to you too, mom."

Carly looks to both her sons and tries to compose herself in front of them. She smiles at them, "Merry Christmas you two." She gives Josslyn to Michael, "Why don't you take Josslyn and Morgan to see Santa Claus?" With that, Michael, Josslyn, and Morgan leave as Carly is about to attack. Before she is able to, Jax grabs a hold of her arm, "It's Christmas, Carly. Why don't you hold back on the theatrics for just one day."

Brenda looks to Jax, "Thanks, Jax. I appreciate your help." Carly stares daggers at Brenda as she tries to remain calm. Sonny looks to Jax and surprisingly offers his hand, "Merry Christmas Jax." The corporate raider is quite surprised as he takes his hand and shakes it, "Merry Christmas to you too Sonny." He looks to Jason and Spinelli and acknowledges them as well.

Kristina and Maxie, both in elf costumes, take the lead as many hospital staff's children made their way in preparation to see Santa Claus. Jason watches longingly as he noticed Cameron and Jake among the group of children. From afar, Sam notices Jason watching his son. She goes over to him, "Hey."

He turns to see her and greets her, "Merry Christmas." She forces a smile on her face as she turns her attention to Jake, "Are you going to be okay?" He nods his head, "I'll be fine." There is an awkward silence between the two before he decides to speak up, "I know that things between us didn't end very well."

She shakes her head and gestures for him to stop, "Jason, there's no need to say anything okay. I'm not mad anymore. I guess it was better that we ended things when we did." She raises her hand and shows him an engagement ring, "I'm engaged now and I'm really happy. In fact, Tom, my fiancé, is headed out to Seattle for a job and I'll be joining him in the New Year."

Jason smiles, "Congrats. You seem really happy, Sam." She nods her head as her eyes twinkle, "I really am, Jas." With that he embraces her.

Robin, Emma, Patrick , Matt and Mac step off the elevator to find the citizens of Port Charles already participating in the Christmas festivities. Robin sees Jason and Sam hugging. She is surprised by the familiarity between the two but tries to ignore it focusing on Patrick and Emma.

"Is that Maxie in an elf costume?" Matt asks. Patrick and Robin turn their attention to Maxie who is indeed all decked out in costume. Lulu and Dante approach the group. Lulu laughs, "Yup, your eyes aren't deceiving you. Apparently there was a shortage of elves today so Epiphany called and asked that Maxie do it."

Matt laughs as he takes his iphone out, "I need to get a couple of photos of her in that costume." Maxie suddenly walks over to Matt and to the rest of her family and friends, "Don't you dare post those photos anywhere Matt Hunter." The group laugh as Maxie's face turns red as her costume. "I don't understand Maxie. You don't even work at the hospital." Dante states as he controls himself from laughing even more.

"I know I don't work at the hospital but Epiphany was in a bind." Patrick, Robin, and Matt all say in unison, "And you just don't say no to Epiphany." The entire group starts to laugh when suddenly a loud voice speaks, "Maxie, we need your help." Maxie suddenly dashes off to Kristina and Epiphany. Matt, Lulu and Dante head over to witness Maxie in more embarrassing situations, while Mac goes over to talk to Alexis and Diane.

Brenda comes over and greets Robin and Emma. She looks to Patrick, "And you must be the infamous Patrick Drake?" "And you're my wife's best friend, Brenda Barrett?" She reaches her hand out to him, "In the flesh."

Jason watches as Jake makes a run for it from the rest of the children. He sees the child laughing and almost runs into one of the Christmas trees. Jason rushes over and grabs a hold of the child, "Whoa there." He picks the child up who seems to not be afraid of him and continues to giggle.

Jake starts pointing and laughing and says, "Da da." Jason is suddenly moved by his son when he notices Lucky and Sioban. Jake had been pointing at Lucky. Jason tries to hide his disappointment. The two men exchange looks for a moment as Liz rushes over and grabs Jake from Jason. "That's right Jake. That's daddy." Liz says as she looks to Lucky then to Jason.

Jake begins to fidget in Liz's arms as he points to Lucky, "Da da." Lucky takes a look at Jake and takes him in his arms. The young boy settles into Lucky's arms. Lucky looks to Jason, "Merry Christmas." Jason reaches out to hold Jake's hands in his for a quick moment, "Merry Christmas."

Robin walks over to Jason, "You okay?" He turns around and states honestly, "I'm trying to be." "It's never too late to claim your son, Jason." she states intently. "No, I don't want him to be in danger. And if people knew." His thought trails off. She unknowingly softly rubs his arm, "I'm sorry, Jason. I wish that things were easier for you."

"You see that, Patrick? That's your wife making moves on Jason. If you don't work faster, she's going to wind up with him. And you're going to be all alone." Carly states simply. Patrick had noticed the two of them speaking but tried to not let it bother him. He had no right to be jealous after all he was the one that cheated. "Just leave her alone okay? She can do whatever she wants because I'm the one that messed up." Carly shrugs, "You can't say I warned you, Patrick."

Ethan notices Kristina and goes over to her, "You know you make for a really cute looking elf." She looks at him playfully staring daggers at him, "Are you making fun of me?" He tries to stifle his laughter, "No, really. I think it's sweet that you're helping out."

Kristina adjusts her hat as she speaks, "I've actually been having fun with this. Maxie mentioned that she used to do some volunteer work here. I'm going to look into it in the New Year."

"That sounds great." Ethan states. "Look I got you a little present." He hands over a small box to her. "Ethan, that's really sweet but you didn't have to do anything. If anything I owe you a gift."

He looks to her confused, "For what?"

"Oh I don't know for all the hell I put you through in the last year. I'm sorry that I lied." she states sadly recalling what had transpired between the two of them due to Keifer. He shakes his head, "Kristina, we're cool okay? That's what forgiveness is about. No need to focus on the past, just focus on today and what lies ahead."

Kristina was touched by his sincerity despite all that she put him through. He speaks, "Well open it up."

She opens the box to find playing cards and a roll of poker chips. She laughs, "Does this mean you're going to continue teaching me how to play poker?"

He laughs, "If you want me to. But more importantly you need to start working on that poker face of yours." She smiles back, "But of course."

Brenda watches Sonny as he watches his family. He seemed content for the first time in a very long time. She goes over to him and wraps her arm around his waist, "What are you thinking about Sonny?" He leans towards her and gives her a soft kiss. "I was just thinking that my family for the first time in a very long time looks very happy. Kristina and I are getting along. And though I may not be Ethan's biggest fan, it seems they've been able to repair their relationship. And Morgan is doing well in school. And Michael is adjusting to everything. He looks really happy doesn't he?" Brenda looks to Michael who is playing with both Emma and Josslyn, "He really has grown into a very fine young man." "It's amazing isn't it?" She kisses him on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, Sonny." He kisses her softly on the temple, "Merry Christmas to you too Bren."

It was a long day and Emma finally had fallen asleep. Robin puts a blanket on her daughter and turns the baby monitor on. She headed towards the living room to find Patrick waiting for her. "She's out like a light."

Patrick smiles, "She had a very long day." Robin nodded, "I think we all did."

He gets up and heads towards the door, "I have an early day tomorrow so I'm going to head out." She looks to him, "I had a really nice time today." He replies, "It was nice to spend time with you and Emma." She wraps her sweater around her tightly, "I felt the same way."

He goes over to her and kisses her on the cheek, "Merry Christmas Robin." As he's about to walk out the door, Robin calls out, "Patrick, wait." He turns to look at her as she continues, "I was thinking and I think it's time that I come home."

Patrick stares at her for a moment surprised by her request and trying to comprehend what she's saying. His brown eyes water as his voice quivers, "Do you mean our home, Robin?" She nod her head up and down as she nervously replies, "That is if you want me to."

Within seconds, he's next to her caressing her face, "I've been waiting for you to say that for such a long time. I promise you that I'm never going to hurt you again." He leans in to kiss her and Robin wraps her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. She pulls away from him after a few minutes and looks up into his brown eyes and whispers, "Merry Christmas, Patrick."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you so much for all the comments. They are very helpful and keep me excited about writing this story._**

**_I hope you're enjoying this as much as i'm writing it. Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter_**!

**Ch.6**

Robin packed up her suitcase and headed downstairs. Just then Jason walked in and noticed the bag, "You going somewhere?"

She looked up at him tentatively, "I'm moving back home."

"Are you sure it's safe to be at Mac's place?" he asks.

She puts her hands in her back pockets, "I meant my home with Patrick."

Standing there shocked by her response, all he can simply say is "Oh."

A bit nervous, Robin begins to explain, "We talked it out and I'm ready to try focusing on my marriage again. And that means moving back with Patrick. I can't keep running away forever."

Disturbed by the news, Jason looks to the ground. He tries to act unaffected as he asks, "What about Lisa?"

"What about her?" she asks. "You said yourself there have been no traces of her. I don't think Emma and I are in danger anymore."

Jason looks up at Robin and quietly responds, "Well it's definitely going to be more quiet around here without you and Emma, and Bren. She's moving in with Sonny."

"Yeah she told me the news." Robin looks around the place giving it a once over. "Jason."

"Yeah." He looks to her searching for something. What exactly he did not know.

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it." she states.

"It's nothing Robin." he responds in a tone so low that it barely registered.

"You always say that but it's not true." She states quietly. She looks at him not really sure what to say or do next. She takes one more look at the place she called home for the last few months and turns to him, "Well I better head out."

He looks at her for a second realizing she really was leaving. He simply nods his head as he grabs her suitcase, "Let me walk you to your car."

A few minutes later, Jason returns to the penthouse, which is now eerily quiet. He didn't realize he'd miss the constant noise in his home. He realized that's what it became with Robin living there again. He looks at his surroundings and realizes it's become a house once again.

He stares at the couch recalling what had almost occurred there just a few nights ago. He takes a seat on the couch. He was confused. He could have sworn he saw the look of desire and need in Robin's eyes that night. He had seen it so many times before; years ago when they were together. Was it just nostalgia that stirred up the feelings between the two? He took a breath realizing that's all it was. That's all it had to be. After all, Robin was moving on and focusing on her marriage to Patrick, as she should be.

"We need to talk." Jason stated as he made his way into Sonny's living room a few days later.

"Well good afternoon to you too." Sonny commented as he made himself a drink.

"What's going on?"

"I need out of the business for good, Sonny. No going back, just out for good."

Sonny takes a seat across from him and smiles, "Does this decision have to do with Robin? I've noticed you two getting close lately."

Jason answers, "This has nothing to do with Robin. We're friends Sonny. That's all it is. She actually moved out a couple of days ago."

"Oh, I had no idea." Sonny looks closely at his best friend. Jason never liked to talk about feelings and Sonny wasn't about to start now with him.

Jason avoids eye contact with Sonny, "She reunited with Patrick." There is a silence in the room for a moment. When Jason speaks, "Are you going to be able to help me? I want out as soon as possible."

"I'll start working on it." Sonny takes a drip of the amber liquid. "Once you're out Jason, what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know but it's about time I figured out what I'm capable of doing." He states simply.

Patrick looks about his home trying to make every inch of the place look perfect. He had to admit that he was nervous and excited all at the same time. He grabbed the photo of himself, Robin, and Emma taken a year ago. He smiles at it realizing that he was going to have them both for the rest of his life.

There is a knock on the door and he answers it to find Brenda at his doorstep. "Oh hi, if you're looking for Robin she's not here right now."

"I was actually looking for you." she replies.

He looks at her for a moment not really sure why but let's her in, "Come in." Brenda takes a look around admiring Robin's home. Patrick watches her nervously before speaking, "So what can I do for you?"

She turns to look at him with a serious look on her face, "I don't know what Robin has said about me, but one thing is for certain and that she's really important to me. I know that you and Robin are back together. And I'm happy for Robin, if that is what she chooses. I'm going to support her the way she has supported me throughout the years. But I'm warning you; you better not hurt her ever again. "

Patrick stares at her a bit angry at the warning but at the same time appreciating this woman's fierce loyalty to Robin. "I know we don't know each other very well and you may even hate me for what I did to Robin. But let me tell you, whatever hatred you feel towards me... I hate myself more. I know what I did was wrong. If I could turn back time and change things, I would. But the reality is I can't. I have to live with this decision for the rest of my life. I'm just grateful that Robin has a heart that's big enough to forgive me. I promise to make sure that she doesn't regret the decision she made. "

Brenda could see that Patrick was being genuine and that seemed to reassure her that Robin was doing the right thing. "I don't know you very well but now that I'm back in town I intend to. Robin has had to deal with a lot in her life. She's known a lot of heartache, and she doesn't deserve anymore of it."

Patrick replies, "Trust me, I know what I've done. I don't even deserve another chance but she's willing to give me one. I'm not going to risk ever losing her again. She means the world to me and I'm going to make sure she knows that for the rest of our lives."

Liz approaches Robin at the nurses station at the hospital, "So are the rumors I'm hearing true?"

Busy finishing up some paperwork , Robin looks up to her friend and smiles, "And what are the rumors?"

Liz giggles, "Well Dr. Hunter mentioned that you and Patrick are back together."

"There could be some truth to that." Robin states as she turns her attention to Liz.

"I'm really happy that you and Patrick found a way to work things out." the nurse states simply.

Matt approaches the counter, "I can definitely second that opinion."

Robin looks to her brother-in-law, "You're just happy to have Patrick out of your hair."

Matt smiles, "You're probably right but can you blame me? I'm dating a gorgeous woman and I'd really like to get to know her better."

Robin crinkles her nose realizing the innuendo to his comment, "Ew…I don't think I want to hear anymore."

Liz pipes in, "Ditto for me."

Matt looks at both women with a look of innocence on his face, "What?"

Just then Nicholas, along with Lulu, approach the group, "Is it just me or do these doctors and nurses look like they're having fun? This is a hospital you know. Work needs to get done."

Lulu hands out an invite to all three, "Please don't mind my brother. What needs to get done is some major fundraising, and I'm going to need your help."

"What is this?" Robin asks as she opens the envelope.

"Crimson and General Hospital are sponsoring a fund raiser for Project Angel Food." Nicholas answers.

"It should be a fun way to celebrate New Year's Eve, don't you think?" Lulu asks.

Matt happily comments, "Gambling on The Haunted Star with a gorgeous woman by my side and benefiting a good cause? Count me in."

Robin laughs, "This definitely sounds like fun."

Nicholas looks to Liz, "So how about it Liz? You care to join me?"

She looks at Nicholas a bit hesitant to reply. Things between the two had been strained for the last couple of months.

Lulu looks at Liz and replies encouragingly, "You should join Liz. I'm going to be there with Dante. Lucky is taking Siobhan."

Liz smiled at Lulu, realizing this was her way of some sort of peace offering. She turns to look at Nicholas nervously, "Sounds like fun, I'd love to join."

Robin grins, "Well then it looks like we've got ourselves a party. So Liz more importantly when are we going to find the time to shop for dresses?"

"I'll see you soon." Brenda finished as she snapped shut her cell phone. She looks up and sees Jax. "Hi."

He stands there taking in her beauty, "Hello."

Max quickly approaches at the sight of Jax, "Miss Barrett, I really think we should head home."

She looks to the guard and smiles, "Relax, Max. I won't be but a minute."

Nervously Max nods as he takes a few steps back giving the two some privacy.

Jax gestures towards Max, "Still have the guards on you?"

Brenda replies, "Yeah. It's fine. Max is really great, and I actually feel safer having him around."

"You know Bren. If you moved back to Rome, you wouldn't have to live like this." He looks at her with a bit of disappointment. He sighs, "Are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing?"

She bites her lip and stares at him for a moment and then responds, "I could say the same thing to you, Jax. Carly? You married Carly?"

"It's different." he reasons.

Brenda shakes her head as she looks to the ground, "No it isn't. You love her. There is no easy explanation for it but you do. I understand because it's the same way I feel about Sonny."

"Things are different, Bren. Sonny hurts you. He does it all the time. He creates this world where you think you're happy, then he just drops the bomb on you. When are you going to learn?" he asks trying to control the frustration he felt.

Brenda takes a step away from Jax and responds angrily, "I know that Sonny hurt me, Jax. I was there remember? I'm the one that lived through that pain. You can't stand there accusing him of hurting me, when you hurt me as well."

There is silence between them before Jax speaks up, "So is that what this is? I hurt you, and then you hurt me?"

"No. It's not. Believe it or not Jax, this has nothing to do with you." Brenda takes a step and looks out onto the water, "This dock right here is the where I met and fell in love with Sonny. I've loved him for as long as I can remember. We hurt each other deeply, and we always managed to find a way back to each other. I didn't come back to town thinking we'd be reunited, but somehow we found a way to be together again."

Jax nods his head in disbelief, "And what makes you think that things are going to be different?"

She turns to look at him and replies, "Because I've grown. Sonny's grown. We're no longer those kids anymore. We've lived a life that's taught us what's really important."

Jax stares into her chocolate brown eyes and sees the conviction in them. He reaches out and caresses her face and says in a low husky voice, "I hope for your sake Bren, you're right."

Brenda gently pushes his hand away from her face and with confidence replies, "I know I'm right. I'm where I belong. With Sonny."

Steps away from her front door, Robin stood still for a moment taking it all in. In a few minutes, she'd enter through her doorway and re-start her married life with Patrick. She had to admit it scared her. She was still learning to trust him again, and she knew that moving back home was necessary to build that bond again.

Everyone around her seemed happy and relieved to know that she was reuniting with Patrick. It's where she belonged, she supposed. Uncle Mac had voiced his concerns and she heard it all. But she knew she was doing the right thing. Or was she? She took a deep breath trying to focus on the happy times with Patrick. It was going to take some time, but she knew that they'd get back to that someday. Hopefully sooner than later she thought to herself. She would never forget entirely what had happened in the past. But she prayed that she'd be able to forgive Patrick completely for all his wrong doings.

"Hey, what are you doing? It's cold out there. You need to come inside." Patrick said.

Robin looked up to find her husband welcoming her back home. Seeing him with Emma in his arms made her warm with happiness. Her daughter looked happy and at peace. Robin knew right then that she had made the right decision. She loved Patrick with all her heart; and this was her chance to truly have everything she ever really wanted in life.

She smiles at him and for the first time in a very long time, Patrick could feel that she was truly happy to see him. Robin runs towards him and Emma and embraces her family tightly.

Patrick closes his eyes in relief, glad to know that his wife and child were finally at home. He kisses Robin lightly on the temple and whispers, "Welcome home."

"Mike says hello." Brenda says as she greets Sonny with a kiss.

"What else did my father say?" Sonny asked.

Brenda takes a seat next to him and gets comfortable on the couch, "He said he was happy to have me back in town."

Sonny gives her a grin which reveals his dimples, "Oh yeah?"

Brenda nods, "Yup. So I invited him over to dinner sometime soon."

Sonny's eyes widen, "You what?"

She looks at him mischievously, "I invited him over for dinner. I thought it would be nice for your dad, and maybe Michael, Kristina and Dante to come over."

"Seriously Bren, my dad?" he asks.

She scoots closer to him and responds, "Yes, your dad. I just thought it would be fun to have the family over."

"Fine." Sonny states. He looks at Brenda and smiles wildly again, "You always get your way don't you?"

She looks at him innocently, "Not always."

He playfully rolls his eyes at her, "Oh but you do." With that he grabs her and kisses her, "I love you Brenda."

She pulls away from him staring at his brown eyes, "I love you too, Sonny."

Sonny smiles wildly as he holds her close, "So what else did you do today?"

"I ran into Jax." She states quietly waiting for his reaction.

Sonny pulls away, "And what did he have to say?"

She responds, "That you're going to hurt me."

Sonny gets up from the couch obviously annoyed. She watches him for a moment.

He turns to look at her, "What do you think is going to happen between us?"

She walks over to him and takes a hold of his hands, "I think that whatever happens between us is just that between us. Everyone is going to have something to say about us being back together Sonny. I didn't care about what people said when I first met you; and I still don't care what others say. I have my eyes wide open. I know you're capable of hurting me."

Sonny looks hurt by the statement, "Bren, if I could take back…"

She makes him look into her eyes as she continues speaking, "I know you're sorry Sonny. You've already told me that and I accept it. I do. It's a fact that you hurt me, but I also hurt you too. But despite all that, we still love each other."

"You know I love you, Bren." He whispers back.

She smiles as she holds him close, "And that's all that matters Sonny. We love each other and no matter what we've gone through and will go through in the future always remember that."

Days later, Sonny enters the tiny room to find Jason working on his bike, "Robin thought I'd find you here."

Still working on his motorcycle, Jason responds, " What do you want Sonny?"

"Happy holidays to you too, Jason." Sonny stated.

Jason stops what he's doing and wipes his hands, "So any progress on what we talked about?"

Sonny stares at Jason for a moment and smiles, "I'm working on it." He watches as Jason stands there saying nothing. He continues, "What is going on with you? You've been MIA the last couple of days."

Jason goes over to his tools and starts to organize them as he speaks, " I told you I'm done Sonny. I need out. I need to figure out what else this life has to offer."

"You leaving town?" Sonny asks with great concern.

Jason turns to him and shrugs, "I don't know."

Sonny is taken aback by his answer, "So you've thought about it?"

Jason stops what he's doing and takes a deep breath, "I have. There's nothing here for me, Sonny."

"That's where you're wrong, Jas. Michael needs you. Carly needs you. Even if you're not in the business anymore, doesn't mean I don't need you."

Jason shakes his head, "You'll do fine without me. You've survived before when I left. Michael is getting older. He's starting to adjust to life. Carly, well she's always going to have some drama that really isn't."

"What about Robin?" Sonny asks.

Jason looks up at Sonny, "What about her?"

"She needs you." Sonny states simply.

Jason mock laughs, "Ever since you and Brenda reuinited, you think that everyone should get back together. And like I told you before, Robin and I are just friends."

Sonny comments, "You keep saying that Jason, but I honestly don't believe you. I witnessed what you two were like all those years ago. And I saw that easiness between the two of you when she was living with you just a few weeks ago."

"Of course there is an easiness between us. Robin and I were friends before anything else. And somehow despite what happened between us, we were able to forge this friendship. She forgave me. The way she forgave you. You of all people know she's got a big heart."

Sonny sighs, "Tell me this then. If Patrick wasn't in the picture, would you want to be with her again?"

"Jas, I need you and I need you now." Carly shrieked as she rushed in.

Sonny rolls his eyes at the sight of Carly.

She looks at the two men innocently, "Did I interrupt something here?"

Jason gives Sonny a look as he answers Carly, "Nothing. You didn't interrupt anything. Now what do you want?"

"So I should be home at about 5 pm. Perfect." Robin finishes up her call as she waits in front of Kelly's.

Right then Michael appears. The two look at each other. "Hi." Michael greets Robin nervously.

Robin looks around surveying the area then looks at Michael with great concern "How are you doing?"

Michael shifts his weight from one foot to another with hands in his pockets, "Okay, I guess."

Robin asks, "Have you eaten?"

"I had some breakfast a few hours ago." he answers.

She nods and finds herself going into doctor mode, "That's good. You need to continue eating healthy and getting enough sleep. " She suddenly notices he's wearing just a sweater, "Michael, you're going to need to wear a thicker coat in this weather. " She suddenly stops herself realizing what she's doing. "I'm sorry. I just…I worry about you Michael."

He smiles back at her, "I'm okay."

She goes and sits at a table and he follows her, "I know you're okay. At least right now you are. Look, your grandfather took care of me and it's because of him that I'm still healthy as can be. I want the same for you Michael. So there are times where I may get personal. I can't help myself. If that's too much for you, then I understand if you want another doctor."

He is touched by her concern, "I understand, Robin. I appreciate it. I mean I guess there are things I don't even think about that I should be."

"I don't want you to be afraid of living your life, Michael. But you do need to take precautions." She suggests as she goes into doctor mode, "Have you told anyone yet?"

He shakes his head, "No. But I will. I guess it's not like I can say oh by the way dad, I'm HIV+."

Robin laughs softly as she grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze of encouragement, "It was a hard discussion to have but I can tell you one thing. Your father didn't even flinch when I told him. He promised to do whatever he could to help me. So I know he'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're okay."

Michael smiles, "Thanks Robin. I really appreciate your help. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiles back, "If you have any questions, just let me know."

"Hey you two!" Kristina greets her brother and Robin.

Robin smiles at the young lady, "Oh I see you've done some damage at Wyndams's. Anything fun?"

Kristina responds, "I just got a dress for the New Years Eve benefit. Now that I'm 18, mom said I could go with her. Granted, I can't drink or gamble but it should be fun."

Robin replies, "Oh well I'm not much of a drinker or gambler, so we can hang out and have fun together."

"Michael, are you going?" Kristina asks.

Michael looks at Robin and replies, "Yeah. I think it's an important cause, and where else would I be? Besides my mom already bought me a tux, so there wasn't really a choice in the matter. "

Just then Brenda, Liz, and Maxie approach and greet the group.

Maxie asks, "So are you ready for some major shopping gals?"

Robin looks to Kristina and Michael, "It looks like the shopping brigade is here. I guess I'll see you at the benefit then."

Kristina and Michael watch as the girls leave. She watches her brother as she had noticed him talking to Robin earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks her brother.

He looks to her, "Kristina, I told you I'm fine. Why do you keep asking?"

"Well just a few minutes ago you looked like you were in a real serious conversation with Robin." she comments.

"While she was staying at Jason's, I really got to know her. She's also a great listener." He explains.

Kristina looks to her brother hoping that he's telling her the truth. But she knew him well and had a feeling he wasn't. She decided not to push him because she knew that eventually the truth would come out, "Robin is pretty cool isn't she?"

He laughs, "Yes she is for an adult. Kind of like Jason."

Kristina giggles recalling her encounters with Jason, "I don't know about that. I think Jason wanted to kill me at times. I was so immature and such a brat."

"And now you're mature and sophisticated?" Michael asks her sarcastically.

"Hardly." Kristina answers back. She enjoyed this type of camaraderie with her brother. He seemed a bit more at ease and relaxed. She looks at her watch, " Lets hurry up or else we're going to be late for the movie."

Carly, accompanied by Jax and Michael, steps down to the casino as her eyes light up, "Wow! This place looks amazing."

Luke approaches her, "Well, if it isn't my so not sweet niece Carly. Surprised you're here. Jax, Michael…nice to see you."

"Luke, it's a major event that is being covered by the press." Carly exclaims.

Michael includes, "It's helping out Project Angel Food, which helps a lot of AIDS patients."

Luke looks at his great-nephew and is surprised by his knowledge, "That's right, partner. It's an important cause for a dear friend and for others who suffer from this disease."

Carly rolls her eyes, "Michael, I really don't care who it's benefitting. I just need the good publicity so more people are aware of the Metro Court."

Michael is appalled at his mother's insensitive attitude, "Okay then. Well I'm going to get a drink."

Jax looks to his wife, "Carly, could you keep it down? I know that business has been tough but this is an important cause."

Carly rolls her eyes, "I get it people with AIDS and other cancers. Once again, poor Robin. Oh speak of the devil."

Jax turns and sees Robin and Patrick make their way into the casino. Carly grabs a champagne flute as a waiter passes and quickly downs it.

"You look beautiful Robin." Jax compliments her.

"Thanks, Jax. You look handsome as always." Robin looks at Carly just to acknowledge her presence, "Carly. Hope you're having a happy holiday."

Jax notices Robin and Patrick holding hands and beams, "So it looks like this is going to be a nice new year for both of you?"

Patrick squeezes her hand tightly, "I'm thinking more like a nice lifetime together."

"Well I guess someone had to take pity on her. Thanks Patrick. God knows Jason has had a lot to deal with both Brenda and her. That's a lot to handle if I do say so myself." Carly remarks boldly.

Jax is astounded by her words. He looks to Patrick and Robin, "I'm so sorry. Try to have a good evening." With that he grabs Carly by the elbow and drags her away.

"What was that?" he asks furiously.

"What was what?" she asks incredulously.

"Your behavior. I know you and Robin aren't the best of friends, but could you manage to be civil. She's done absolutely nothing to you." he says in hushed tones.

"That's what you think. She's made my life hell." She states.

"Is that what life is like with me, Carly? Hell? I think I've managed to give you a good life. What happened between you Robin was ages ago." He says obviously frustrated with her.

"Look, she was taking advantage of Jason. Again, he fell for it. He's talking about leaving town." Carly explains.

"If I remember correctly, Jason asked if she wanted to stay with him. And what is it to you? I mean you say you love me yet you're always running to Jason. I'm sick and tired of this Carly. How long is this going to last? You going to go after Sonny too, now that he's with Brenda?" He asks angrily.

She stares at him and starts poking his chest, "You would want that wouldn't you? That would make it free and clear for you to get back into Brenda's bed."

Jax looks up and notices a small crowd whispering and looking their way. He looks at Carly fed up with her act, "You know what Carly, I'm leaving."

"What? You can't leave. We just got here." She exclaims.

"I wanted a nice night out and you just ruined it." With that he quickly makes an exit with Carly following behind.

Robin and Patrick watch, as do several citizens, as Carly and Jax make their exit.

Luke goes over to Robin and Patrick and smiles, "I can now say my new year is going to start out right. Don't you think so darlin?"

Robin giggles, "Happy New Year's Eve to you too Luke!"

Brenda, wearing a gorgeous white and black gown, rushes over to Robin, "You look amazing!"

Sonny leans over and gives Robin a kiss, "You look absolutely stunning sweetheart."

Robin looks at her friends and smiles, "Thank you. You two make a dazzling pair."

Brenda laughs, "Well that's not what Carly thinks."

"I gather you ran into her on your way in?" Robin asks.

Brenda nods.

Patrick looks up and finds Jason quietly slipping into the party. He leans over and whispers to Robin, "I'll b back in a minute."

Robin looks at him with concern, "Is everything okay?"

Patrick nods, "Everything's fine."

"I see Michael and Kristina over there. I'll give you two girls a chance to chat." Sonny says as heads off to the bar.

Brenda links her arm around her little sister as she leads her towards a table, "So tell me how are things with the two you? Things good? I do have to admit that you two make a stunning couple. I'd actually have to say Patrick looks decent in a tux."

Robin laughs at her best friend, "I'm not going to lie, it's been a bit of an adjustment but it's been good. " She watches Patrick across the room as he engages with Steve Webber, Olivia Falconeri, and a few others.

For the first time, Brenda sees the love in Robin's eyes for her husband.

She gives her friend a light hug, "I'm really happy for you Robin. I think wherever Stone is, he's proud that you got what you always wanted. You're a doctor, a wife, a mother.

Robin's eyes water as she whispers back, "What about you and Sonny? He always believed you two would find each other again. And you have."

Brenda smiles softly reminiscing Stone, "We have, Robin. Thank you for always believing in us as well."

"Despite all the pain and anger you both expressed, I know deep down you two still cared for each other." Robin comments. "Maybe it took you awhile to get here but you to are back."

"I'm back to where I belong." Brenda says happily as she looks at Sonny who is across the way.

"Do you have a minute?" Patrick asks a surprised Jason.

"Sure." Jason replies curtly.

"I uh just want to say thank you for watching Robin and Emma for the past few months. I really appreciate it." Patrick says quietly.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Robin." Jason answers back.

"Look, I have to be honest I wasn't really excited about the prospect of having Robin and Emma live with you. I know that you two once had a very serious relationship and…well I appreciate that you didn't take advantage of the situation." Patrick confesses.

"Let's be clear. I would never take advantage of Robin in any way. I trust her and she trusts me. It's that simple. Robin is a forgiving person, and that's why she let me back into her life. But the most important thing is can she trust you again?" Jason asks.

Patrick explains, "I made a mistake, and I've been living with the consequences for quite some time now. But I've realized that Robin and Emma are the most important things in my life. I guarantee that she can trust me again. I have a lifetime to prove that to her."

"All I've ever wanted was for her was to be happy." Jason states.

Patrick nods his head in agreement, "Then we're on the same page, and that's what I intend to do."

"Then we're good here." Jason states.

"How are you two doing?" Sonny asks his son and daughter.

Kristina smiles at her dad, for the first time starting to feel ease around him, "Things are good, right Michael?"

Michael smiles as he looks around the room, "It's a good night so far despite my mom's meltdown."

Sonny asks with concern, "What was she going on about now?"

"Oh, you know mom. She was looking to get some good publicity at this event. Being the so called do-gooder that she is." he answers somewhat sarcastically.

"You're mom can't be that bad, Michael." Kristina comments.

"She may be my mom but sometimes she has no compassion for others." He says somewhat angrily. "There are a lot of people that suffer from AIDS. It's just not right and I really hope they find a cure for it soon."

Sonny is somewhat surprised by his son's fierce convictions, "Wow, I didn't realize you had an opinion on the matter, son."

Michael realizes he may have been to apparent as he tries to shrug it off, "I guess after hearing you talk about Stone, I just realized you can never take your health for granted. There are a lot of people out there suffering."

Sonny readily agrees as he gives his son an encouraging pat on the back, "I'm proud of you son. That is why we've got to do whatever we can to find a cure."

He looks to his daughter and caresses her face softly, "And I'm proud of you as well. Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Kristina gets a bit shy as she looks to the ground and her face turns a bit red, "Thanks, dad."

In a very uncharacteristic move, Sonny goes in and embraces both his children, "I love you two, don't you ever forget that okay?"

Kristina tries to laugh as she wipes the tear away from her eyes, touched by her dad's gesture, "Okay, dad. We get it. Don't try to embarrass us tonight okay?"

He laughs, "Okay. I forget I'm just the old dad and you're just way too cool for me."

Michael laughs, "That is for sure."

Kristina looks over to see Brenda watching them and comments, "She's done wonders for you dad."

Sonny looks over at Brenda lovingly as he replies, "She definitely has. I better get back to her but dinner with you two soon okay? "

Michael nods, "Okay."

Kristina and Michael watch as their father makes his way to Brenda. It was obvious their father had finally found the right woman. And for the first time, they were really happy for him.

"So are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Kristina asks her brother.

He looks at her and somehow feeling the love and support from his family gave him the courage to face the truth. He takes a deep breath and responds, "Let's go outside and talk about it."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" Matt asked as he danced closely with Maxie.

"Oh about an hour ago, but I'm not complaining." She remarks.

Matt stares straight into her blue eyes, "You know I'm really glad we figured this whole thing out."

She smiles brighter as she whispers into his ear, "So am I."

Matt holds her tighter as they dance slowly to the music. He looks past her shoulder and watches Patrick and Robin dancing as well, "Look."

Maxie pulls away from him slightly and turns to what he's gesturing at, "They really look happy don't they?"

"They do. I have to admit I was a little worried that my brother would be living with me forever." he confesses. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I'm getting to know him better but having to live with him, well it's been a bit difficult."

"You're just complaining because we don't get that much privacy." She says with a laugh.

His eyes widen with laughter, "Oh and you're not? I mean can you blame me for wanting privacy. I'm dating you."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad that we haven't consummated this relationship." Maxie admits. "I mean I know we've done it before, but I guess that was me being grateful for taking care of my uncle. I like getting to know you, Matt."

"And here I thought you just liked me for my body. " Matt jokes.

Maxie whispers seductively, "Oh I remember your body all right. I'm just saying that I like this. I like that we're taking it slow and getting to know each other. Normally I rush into things and then I ruin it somehow. I don't want that for us."

Matt looks into her eyes and sees the sincerity, "I can't say I'm not disappointed but if it means being with you for the long haul, I'm willing to wait."

She looks at him surprised, "Really? You're okay with that?"

He holds her tighter as he replies, "Yes I am. If you haven't realized it yet, Maxie, I'm in love with you. I mean I did practically chase you for two years. You were just so stubborn to pay attention to me."

She looks at him seriously, "Are you really in love with me?"

He looks at her with surprise, "Yes, Maxie. I'm in love with you."

She responds back, "Oh good, because you know what?"

He asks, "What?"

She leans in and whispers in his ear, "I'm madly in love with you too, Matt."

"You were right you know." Patrick says as he looks over at Maxie and Matt.

"About what?" Robin asks.

"Matt and Maxie. They make a good couple. I can see the difference she's made in his life. He's happier." He explains.

Robin looks at the couple and beams, "I'm glad they figured it out."

"I'm just happy that you figured it out Robin." Patrick reveals. He holds her closer to him, "I'm glad that you gave us another chance."

Robin doesn't say a word and simply closes her eyes. She leans into her husband holding on to him tightly happy to put the past behind and focus on their future.

"How are you doing?" Liz asked Jason.

He nods and answers quietly, "Fine. The boys…how are they?"

"They're good. Jake really liked the toy bike you sent. I have to pry him off of it." Liz remarks laughing.

"Look, I've been thinking and well I want to be in Jake's life." Jason says quietly as he searches Liz's face for a reaction.

"I thought we discussed this. You can't because of the business." She remarks.

"I'm getting out." He says as he takes a sip.

"Are you saying you want us to be a family?" she asks.

He shakes his head, "No." He sees the pain in her eyes as he answers honestly, "Look, I don't mean to hurt you. I don't think us being back together is a good idea. I'm not ready to tell the world that Jake's mine, but I would like to be able to see him when I can."

"How do I explain that to him Jas? He's just a little boy. He knows that Lucky is his father. You're going to confuse him." She says starting to get angry.

"He spends time with his Uncle Steve. Why can't I just be another uncle in his life? He never has to know. At least not right now." He explains. "Look, I'm getting out of the business. I don't know how soon it's going to happen but I'm stepping away from all of it. And when we feel that it's safe enough, I'd like for him to know who his dad is. It doesn't have to happen right away, but I want you to start thinking about it." With that Jason walks away leaving Liz dumbfounded.

Kristina and Michael slowly walk along the deck of The Haunted Star. It was rather cold but both were kept warm with their coats. Kristina watches as her brother led the way towards a more private area of the deck away from several of the partygoers.

"You have AIDS don't you?" Kristina asked both scared and nervous to hear his response.

He turns to her in the dark seeing the fear in her eyes. Michael is surprised by the question, "I don't have AIDS but…" He swallows hard having to actually talk about this with another person, "I'm HIV +."

Kristina takes it in as she respond softly, "okay." She begins to pace a bit trying to take it all in.

Michael watches her and asks, "How did you know?"

She stops as she looks at her brother, "I've seen you talk to Robin a lot. And your recent knowledge of AIDS, I just guessed." She grips the balcony of the deck fully comprehending what has happened to her brother, "How? When? I mean I didn't even know you were seeing someone." She turns and looks at him, "Is it someone from school? Someone I know?"

With his hands in his pockets, Michael begins to answer, " No one you know."

She suddenly rushes towards her brother and embraces him tightly, as she begins to cry, "I'm so sorry Michael. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Michael is touched by his sister's reaction. He feels relieved that she's not afraid of him. She still loved him despite the disease. He pulls away from her trying to comfort her and responds as bravely as he can, "Look, I'm going to be okay. According to Robin, my T-cell count is very high. I just need to make sure to take care of myself."

Kristina looks at him with great concern, "It is cold out here. Maybe we should go in."

Michael nods his head, "I'm fine. I'm bundled up. I'm taking vitamins. " He looks at his sister still trying to comprehend her compassion, "Thank you."

She looks at him confused, "For what?"

"For still loving me, despite the fact that…" he takes a breath still afraid to admit it out loud.

"You're my brother, Michael. I'm always going to care about you." she explains. She looks to him, "Who did you get this from, Michael?"

"That's not important right now." He explains.

She accepts his answer realizing he was still trying to comprehend all of this himself. "Okay. What can I do to help?" she asks.

"I need for you to keep this to yourself." He states.

"Michael, I don't think I can keep this a secret for too long. Dad needs to know." She explains.

"I know. I just want him to have a couple of days to be happy before I drop this on him. You know he's going to blame himself for this." He explains.

Kristina takes a deep breath, "Isn't it his fault? I mean if he never married Claudia…"

She shakes her head, "You know what I want to hate him. I really do. But I can't."

"And I don't want you too either. I've accepted that this happened to me. I've had a couple of weeks to ask why, and there is no real answer as to why it happened to me. I don't want to live in anger Kristina. I've seen it with my mom. Besides, being stressed and angry isn't going to be good for my immune system. At least that's what Robin told me." he explains.

"What else has she told you?" Kristina asks.

"That I need to start telling other people who can support me through this." He says.

She grabs a hold of her brother's hand and squeezes it, "Well count me in that support group. What are your next steps?"

Michael takes a deep breath, "I guess telling dad."

Meanwhile on the other side of the deck, Jason leans against the balcony looking out to the open water. He felt some sense of peace, hopeful of what the future held. He knew he was taking the right steps in the right direction. He wondered if maybe he should have made these changes years ago. Where would his life be? Would he still be alone like he was right now?

"Is it true? You're leaving?" Robin asked softly as she approaches him.

He looks at Robin, looking even more beautiful with her hair swept up off her face. He notices immediately that she only has a shawl on. He quickly takes his jacket off, "Here wear this. It's way too cold for you to be out here."

Not wanting to fight with him, she puts the jacket on. She looks up at him again and smiles softly, "If that's your way of changing the subject, it's not going to work."

He smiles his blue eyes twinkling, "You've been talking to Sonny?"

She leans against the balcony, "Brenda told me. You know those two don't have secrets from each other anymore. After all they've been through they realized how important it is to communicate."

Jason laughs softly as he answers, "I'm thinking about it."

"Well if it means anything I wish you wouldn't." Robin says. "I'd miss my friend too much."

Jason wonders to himself if that's all it was between them now. Was it just friendship? Was there even hope for anything more? He tries to get rid of all the thoughts running in his head. Robin was married and back with Patrick. She chose a life with her husband and child; as she should.

He turns to answer her, "You know that no matter where I am, I'd always be there for you if you need me."

She smiles at the comment knowing that he truly meant it. "Can I ask you something? What makes you happy now?"

Jason looks out onto the water, "To be honest, I don't know. I guess that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Robin takes a deep breath, "New Year, New Beginnings?"

His eyes twinkle at the comment, "Something like that."

She reaches out and touches his arm, "Whatever it is you decide to do, Jason, I know you'll do it well. I have faith in you."

Jason looks down at her hand on his arm. A moment passed between them just then. He looks up to her and stares into her brown eyes. He wonders if she feels it too. Or is it once again in his imagination. "Thank you for saying that. When you say it, for some reason I believe it."

Realizing that her hand had been on his arm for quite some time, she pulls away. She could have sworn she saw something in his eyes. She couldn't explain it but she thought the look he gave her went beyond friendship. "It's getting a little too cold out here. I better go inside."

She returns his jacket and he rejects it, "You need it more than I do."

Robin gives him one last smile before she heads back inside.

He calls out to her, "Robin."

She turns and looks at him.

"Happy New Year." He says simply.

"Happy New Year to you too." She responds.

Kristina looked out into the dark water still trying to take in what her brother had just revealed. How he managed to cope was beyond her. Michael had returned to the party and was socializing while she stood outside on the deck wondering what was going to become of him.

"Kristina, what are you doing out here? It's really cold." Ethan asks as he approaches her.

Quickly wiping the tears away, she turns to him and attempts to act happy, "I just wanted a little quiet time."

He looks into her brown eyes and notices the not quite dried up tears. He reaches out and gently wipes them away. With a look of concern, he asks, "What's wrong Kristina? Is everything okay?"

She's a bit embarrassed that he has the ability to see right through her. Kristina bends her head down for a moment and mumbles, "I'm fine."

Ethan tilts her head up so he can see her face fully in the moonlight. He asks with fear and anger rising in his voice, "Did someone hurt you Kristina? Is that why you're upset?"

Kristina quickly shakes her head, "No. I'm fine. Really I'm fine. Physically and mentally, doing A-okay." She goes over and takes a seat as he follows with just looking closely at her.

"Something is making you sad. What is it?" he asks.

Kristina takes a deep breath and with a half-smile on her face responds, "You're right. There is something that's making me sad, but I can't talk about it."

He gathers from their last couple of encounters, "Does this have to do with Michael?"

Kristina bites her lower lip and answers, "Yes but I promised not to say anything." She's quiet for a moment as she stares out at the water.

"I understand." He says quietly. He looks to her, "But whatever it is, I know your brother is going to be fine."

"How do you know that, Ethan? How can you be so sure?" she asks intently.

He looks to her and smiles, "Because he's got you on his side."

Kristina leans back as she rolls her eyes, "So what. It's not like I can help him with this issue."

"It means a lot. Knowing that you have someone who's on your side, it matters. Having someone that loves and cares for you, it can make a whole world of difference, Kristina. And that's what you are for Michael." Ethan states.

Kristina leans forward smiling, "How is that you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

Ethan laughs, "Maybe it's you, because I definitely don't always say the right things. Ask my brother or dad. I'm sure they'll tell you some real interesting stories."

The sound of the music from within becomes louder and starts to blare outside onto the deck. Ethan gets up and offers his hand, "Care to dance?"

Kristina looks into his eyes and smiles. She grabs a hold of his hand as he pulls her up and starts to twirl her wildly around. She giggles for a moment trying to control herself and asks, "What are you doing?"

He looks at her innocently and answers, "Dancing."

She gives him a look that makes him start laughing as well.

He continues to speak through the laughter, "I didn't say I was a good dancer."

She answers him as they still stumble through what he considers a dance, "So I can see."

The two somehow manage to get into a decent sway as the fireworks begin to go off.

Kristina looks up in awe of the night sky and all it's brilliance.

Ethan looks down at her, "Happy New Year, Kristina."

Kristina smiles up at him as she replies, "Happy New Year to you too Ethan."

Without realizing it, they suddenly stop dancing and are staring into each other's eyes with the sounds of fireworks around them. Ethan's hand comes to cup her cheek and he leans in to kiss her. Kristina is shocked at first but welcomes his lips against hers.

In an instant, Kristina pulls away and looks up into his eyes. It suddenly registers to Ethan what he's done. He stands there aghast at his own actions, "Kristina I'm so sorry."

With her heart beating rapidly, she stammers the words out, "I have to go. I have to go Ethan. I can't be here."

He watches her go back to the casino. Instinct told him to chase her. But after all she had gone through in the past year; he knew his actions would only scare her. In his anger, he punches the air and curses to himself, "Damn it."

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Ethan looks towards the casino watching as the celebration continues. He knew she was in there probably scared out of her mind at what had just happened. He wanted to go after her and explain. But the truth was he didn't know what to say, because he couldn't explain it himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry if this took so long to update, and I'm hoping that people still want to read this. _

_I welcome all your reviews!_

**Ch. 7**

Jason opens up the door to the balcony of his penthouse and looks out to take in the view of Port Charles. It had been a couple of days since the New Year, and he felt good about the recent decisions he had made. He was ready to live a different kind of life. It scared him a little; the unknown. But he was more than prepared for what was to come.

"Hello." Michael called out.

Jason walks back into the living room, "Hey. What's up?"

Michael stands nervously looking about the penthouse, "Are we alone?"

Jason nods his head, "Yeah. Spinelli is in LA for a case. What's going on?"

Michael blows out a breath trying to release the pent up anxiety he felt inside, "I think you probably should sit down for this."

Jason stares at the young man as he makes his way to the couch, "Why don't you start talking?"

Michael goes over and sits down across from him. He leans forward trying to figure out how to start the conversation.

Jason continues to watch, "Michael, whatever problem you have I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

Michael nods his head, "I know that. I mean you went to jail to protect me."

"I made a promise to protect you a long time ago, Michael. And I meant it. It's probably one of the few promises that I've kept." Jason confesses as he thinks about his past disappointments.

"There's something I need to tell you." Michael starts slowly avoiding eye contact with Jason.

"Go on." Jason orders.

Michael begins to explain, "I never told anyone but when I was in jail, Carter attacked me. I didn't want to tell anyone." He gets up and starts to pace the room as Jason quietly listens to his every word, "I was too ashamed, you know? I'm supposed to be Sonny Corinthos' son; I wasn't supposed to be afraid. And I was never afraid until I got in there. In the outside world, being Sonny's son made me fearless. But in there, I was so alone. Every prisoner taunted me before you arrived. And Carter wanted me to know he was in charge." Michael turns to look at Jason, "He raped me, Jason. Carter raped me."

Jason eyes widen at this revelation. He quickly goes over to Michael and gives the young man a hug. "It's going to be okay, Michael."

With tears in his eyes, Michael looks up at Jason and blurts out, "How am I going to be okay, Jason? I'm HIV+."

Jason tries to calm the young man down, "You don't know that Michael. Just because this happened to you doesn't mean…"

Michael tries to wipe the tears away as he interrupts, "I'm sure Jason. Robin tested me."

Jason is stunned by this news, which almost knocks his breath away, "How? When?"

Michael tries to calm himself as he goes over taking a seat, not sure if he had the strength to stand up, "We started talking about her virus, and she explained how it happened. It got me thinking. Then I got into that accident with Morgan, so I asked her."

Jason sits next to him and asks, "How long have you known?"

Michael looks to Jason and answers, "A few months now."

"And what did Robin say?"

"My T-cell count is high. I'm perfectly healthy at this point but I need to start taking precautions." He answers.

"Well Robin knows what she's talking about. She's a perfect example of someone who's lived with this disease for a very long time. " Jason answers.

"I know. She's been really helpful to me. She's been asking me to tell someone for quite some time. She said that I'd need the support. I was just so afraid to say anything to anyone really." Michael admits to Jason.

"Who else knows?" Jason questions.

"Only Kristina. And now you. I need to tell my dad." Michael mentions.

"What about your mom?" Jason asks.

Michael shakes his head, "I'm not ready to tell her just yet."

"You need to tell her Michael." Jason states.

Michael gets off the couch angered, "You didn't see her at the benefit, Jason. She's made it pretty clear what she thinks of people with the HIV virus. You've seen how she treats Robin. I'm not ready for that yet."

Jason sighs as he rubs his eyes tired from everything he's heard, "Okay. I understand." He gets up from the couch and puts a hand on Michael's shoulder, "Just know this. I love you and will do whatever I need to do to protect you. Whatever you need, you tell me. I'll be there, okay?"

Michael shakes his head, "Yeah." He smiles a bit, "You know Robin said you'd understand this. That you'd be supportive."

With a sad smile on his face, Jason responds, "It hurts me to know that Robin and now you have this disease. I wished I could take it away from her, the way I wish I could take it away from you now."

"So, can I ask you for a favor?" Michael asks.

"What?"

"Help me tell my dad?" Michael requests.

Jason shakes his head, "yeah Whatever you need."

Michael looks relieved by this, "Thank you. I need to take care of a few things but can you meet me at Dad's in a few hours."

"Sure." Jason says simply.

Michael smiles as he gives Jason a hug, "Thank you for everything."

With that Michael leaves as Jason watches the door close. He shakes his head just trying to fully comprehend what Michael is going through. His heart was filled with pain at the thought that not only one but two people he deeply loved was affected by this disease.

He pulls his cell phone and makes a call, "Hi. Yeah. This is Jason Morgan and I had an airline reservation for Paris. I need to cancel that. I don't know when I'll be going. Right now my stay in Port Charles is indefinite."

Maxie barges into the Scorpio-Drake home to find Robin and Emma playing in the living room. "Hi" she squealed, "Happy New Year!"

Robin looks at Maxie oddly, "Wow, aren't you in a chipper mood?"

Maxie places herself on the couch as she begins to make funny faces at Emma, "Why shouldn't I be in a good mood? I had a great time with Matt and I just have a feeling this year is going to be awesome."

Robin chuckles, "Wow, all this enthusiasm because you're dating Matt?"

Maxie shrugs, "He's a really nice guy."

"Don't get me wrong, but Spinelli was a nice guy as well. I just don't think I've ever seen you this enthusiastic." Robin admits.

"I thought you wanted me happy? So this is me… happy." Maxie says as she points to herself and laughs.

"Patrick, you here?" Matt bellowed as he entered the house.

Robin turns her attention towards the door as she sees her brother-in-law, "Come in. Come in. Patrick went to pick up some lunch, but look who stopped by."

Maxie and Matt stare at each other and appear annoyed and amused at the same time.

In unison both ask each other, "What are you doing here?"

Maxie quickly replies as Robin watches the interaction between the new couple, "I thought I'd check on Robin and Miss Emma here."

Matt asks, "You said you had to run an errand for Kate."

"Well you said you had to get your car fixed." Maxie accuses him.

Right then, Patrick enters the home with a bag of food surprised to see visitors, "Hey you guys, what are you doing here?"

Robin picks up Emma and goes over to give her husband a kiss, "My detective sensibilities seem to think that these two came to spy on us."

Patrick asks with curiosity, "Oh yeah."

Both Patrick and Robin look at Maxie and Matt who do appear to have been busted.

Maxie reluctantly answers, "Okay, okay so you got me. I just wanted to check on this new living arrangement, okay? Is that so wrong?"

Matt gestures defeat as he concedes, "Guilty as charged. I just wanted to make sure things were going well for all of you. I mean can't I be a concerned brother?"

Patrick stares at Matt and answers jokingly, "Hardly. If I remember correctly, you practically kicked me out of your place."

Maxie goes over to Matt and playfully chastises him, "Next time we need to get our story straight."

Matt laughs "Yeah, not so good on the teamwork are we?"

She snickers at him, "It's getting better though right?"

Robin smiles realizing how close Matt and Maxie had become. She leans to her husband, "You have to admit they're cute."

Patrick looks to his brother and his new girlfriend, "Listen." The two look up as he continues in a more serious tone, "I just want to thank you for being supportive." He looks at Robin and smiles as he continues to speak, "We put the two of you through a lot the past couple of months, and we really appreciate it."

Maxies smiles thoughtfully as she replies, "You're family. What can I say?"

Matt looks to Patrick and Robin as he goes over and grabs Emma, "Maxie is right. All that matters now is you two are back together. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Robin decides to lighten the mood as she suggests, "Since you're both here, why don't you stay for lunch. I'm sure Patrick ordered enough to feed an army."

Matt goes over to his brother and grabs the bag of food from him, "You don't have to ask me twice."

Patrick gives his brother a look as they head off towards the kitchen

Robin laughs at the sight of both brothers bonding, "Can you believe those two?"

"Adorable, aren't they?" Maxie asked as she got comfy on the couch.

"You're really into Matt aren't you?" Robin asks as she observed the way Maxie acted around Matt.

She looks at Robin almost shyly, "Yeah. I really do. He's a good guy. Nothing like I imagined him to be."

Robin replies with a smile, "Hmmmm..sounds like someone else I know."

Matt and Patrick return with plates in hand and Emma respectively. The women help them as they divide the food evenly amongst themselves and begin to eat quietly.

"You know we should do this more often." Matt suggests.

"Do what?" Patrick asks.

"Go out and have fun." Matt states.

"Oh we could go on a double date." Maxie squealed. "We've never done that."

Matt looks at her and jokes, "We could have been doing that for oh about 2 years now, if you said yes to me in the first place."

Trying to maintain a straight face Patrick looks at Maxie as he says, "He does have a point there."

"Oh I see how it is, the brothers are ganging up." Robin snickers as she points to the two men, "I mean really. The way you two picked up on women, it's amazing you got dates. What woman in her right mind would be impressed with some of those cheesy lines you'd use. Granted, Matt you weren't nearly as bad as he was."

Maxie jumps into the conversation, "What are you talking about Robin? Do you not remember when I first met Matt? He ruined my PDA and didn't even apologize. I mean talk about rude."

Matt laughs, "See I knew I made an impression on you. You were already talking about me to Robin."

Patrick comments, "Well Maxie, if you thought Matt was rude. Then you should have seen Robin. She walked in…"

Robin cuts him off, "I walked in on you having sex. I mean that was gross."

Patrick smirks, "And rude on your part, but you know what?"

Robin looks at him, "What?"

He leans over and says, "I'm glad you did. I mean who knows where I'd be right now. "

Robin looks at her daughter, "Well we definitely wouldn't have Emma."

Patrick gives Robin a gentle kiss, "I love you."

"Um hello, people in the room." Matt says sarcastically as he looks at Maxie and smiles with brown eyes twinkling.

"You could always leave you know?" Patrick responds.

"Karaoke." Maxie says out loud.

The three look at her a bit confused.

"We should go on a double date to Jake's for karaoke. Wouldn't that be fun?" Maxie asks with a smile on her face.

"So when are we doing this dinner again? Sonny asks.

"I told Mike next Friday. Does that work?" Brenda responds as she peruses a magazine.

"Sounds good. I'll tell Dante and Lulu to join us." Sonny says as he sits next to her.

Just then Jason and Michael enter the living room of the Corinthos compound.

Sonny looks up and notices their faces are quite serious. "What's going on?"

Michael turns to Jason who gives him a nod as if to reassure him that everything was going to be all right. Michael swallows the knot in his throat as he turns to his dad, "I have to talk to you."

Brenda notices the seriousness of Michael's tone. She get's up, "I'll leave you guys alone."

Michael looks to Brenda, "Please stay."

Brenda is caught off by his request, "Oh. I thought you'd want me to go."

Michael shakes his head, "Please don't. I know we don't know each other very well, but you're really important to my dad. So please if you would, take a seat."

Brenda is touched by this young man's gesture. "I'm touched that you would even allow me to be apart of what appears to be something really important to you. You're right Michael, we don't know each other well and I hope we can remedy that."

Michael smiles softly as he replies nervously, "I hope the same thing to Brenda."

Brenda turns and looks at Sonny, who reaches out and grabs a hold of her hand as she sits next to him.

Sonny watches his son, "Son, sit down. What's got you so worried?"

Michael sits across from Sonny and Brenda as he turns to look at Jason.

Jason speaks, "Don't be afraid. You can do this."

Michael takes a deep breath as he bites his lower lip. He breathes out for a moment just watching Sonny and Brenda looking at him. He braces himself as he speaks, "I'm HIV+."

Sonny's eyes widen in disbelief. He is too stunned to say anything as is Brenda. He looks to Jason, and he knows that this is all too real. He felt like he had just been hit by a truck.

Brenda immediately reaches out and grabs a hold of Michael's hand, "It's going to be okay, you understand? We're here for you. Whatever you need. Don't you forget that, okay?"

Michael whispers hoarsely trying so hard to hold back the tears, "Dad?"

Sonny goes over to his son and holds him tight, "I love you Michael. No matter what remember that always."

Jason and Brenda exchange concerned looks as they watch father and son holding on to each other. Sonny closes his eyes as he takes in the information. He rubs his son's back to comfort him as he whispers softly, "It's going to be okay."

Michael pulls away as he looks to his father, seeing the love and acceptance from him. Michael smiles sadly as he tries to compose himself.

Sonny stands there trying to appear calm and in control when inside he felt his world shattering beneath him, "So how did you find out?"

Jason walks over to father and son and answers, "Robin was the one that diagnosed him."

Michael begins to speak, "I got tested when I got hurt helping Morgan."

Sonny looks to his son, "When you got the stitches?"

Michael nods, "Yeah."

Sonny stares off for a moment, "That's why you've been asking all those questions about my friend Stone?"

Brenda recalls the young man as she whispers his name softly, "Stone Cates. He was way too young to die. It wasn't fair you know?"

Sonny looks at his son a bit frustrated, "Michael, I thought I told you that you should always use protection. Was it someone from school? Are they aware they infected you."

Jason steps in, "It wasn't like that."

Sonny looks at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Michael looks at his father with fear in his eyes, "It happened when I was in jail."

The information suddenly registers in Sonny's mind. He looks to Jason and commands quietly but menacingly, "You need to take care of it."

Jason responds, "The person who did this no longer exists. All we can do now is focus on Michael and getting him through this."

"Dad, there's something else."

Sonny looks to his son and caresses his cheek as if he were still a child, "What is it son?"

"I'm not ready to tell mom especially what happened at the Haunted Star. I also want to move in here with you if that's okay?" he asks.

"Sure, son. Whatever you want. If you want to keep this private, I understand. But you're going to have to tell your mother eventually."

Carly busted through Jax's office and yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Jax calmly responded as he continues working on his computer, "Hello to you to, Carly."

She strode towards his desk and leaned over, "Where is Jocelyn?"

Jax turned his attention to Carly, "She's with my mother right now."

"Don't be silly, Jax. You know what I'm talking about. Half your clothes and Jocelyn's clothes are gone from the house."

Jax got up from the desk and moved towards her, "You thought that I was kidding last night didn't you?"

She looks at him shocked by his response as she rolls her eyes, "Are we talking about the scene at The Haunted Star? Seriously Jax, get over yourself."

He stares at her in disbelief that she wasn't taking him seriously, "What you did last night and every thing before then has disgusted me Carly. I do not want my daughter growing up around that type of hate. "

Carly throws her purse on the desk exasperated by the conversation that had started last night, "Fine, Jax. I'll be the caring compassionate person you want. I'll do all the volunteer work, etc. I mean will that make you happy? I just want you and Jocelyn to come back home."

He shakes his head, "Carly, it's not that easy. You want Jocelyn and me back home, then you're going to have to prove it."

"It sounds like an ultimatum Jax. And you know how well I do with ultimatums." She threatens.

"I'm tired of your games Carly. You running to Sonny every minute you can. And trying to scare off Brenda, and how you treated Robin last night, I don't want my daughter to treat people like that. I want my daughter to be kind and compassionate, and I'm afraid all she'd learn from you is hate. I can't risk that for Jocelyn learning to be that way."

"So you want me to be Pollyana? Will that make you happy Jax? Because the world doesn't run like that." She angrily retorts.

"I don't want you to be Pollyana, but I'd like for you to be a little bit more appreciative of what you have." He explains.

She rolls her eyes once again as she yells back, "If you want a divorce, Jax. Then let's just do this. But prepare yourself for a custody fight from hell because I'm going to get my daughter back."

"I never mentioned divorce, Carly. But if that's your solve then well then go ahead and walk away from what we have. " Jax stated as he returned to his desk and focused on the work at hand.

Carly stared at him for a moment stunned that he didn't come running to her like he usually did. "If it's a war that you want, then you'll get one Jax."

He looked up at her and replied, "Go ahead, Carly. I'm just warning you. You may lose your daughter if you move forward with this."

"You're not playing fair Jax." she retorted back.

"And when have you played fair Carly? All I want is the best for my daughter. Look what Michael has been through. First a shot to the head and then to jail? Jax states. "Despite what has happened to that boy he has managed to be a decent young man. He's compassionate and caring. It's quite amazing considering what I saw last night from you. I hate to admit it but maybe Sonny and Jason are to credit with how that young man behaves. "

"And why in the world would you say that? You hate those two?" Carly asks.

"I'm not their biggest fans. But I know that they learned a lot from Robin about tolerance and compassion."

Carly just shakes her head as she replies bitterly, "Wow. It all comes down to St. Robin, doesn't it? Everyone kneels at her feet. I'm sorry if I can't be her, Jax." She gets up from the chair, "If you love Robin so much why don't you go after her. Her marriage is still on shaky ground, you might just have a chance."

With that Carly walked off and slammed the door behind her.

It may have been a cold January day but Kristina sat on the swings at the local park contemplating what had happened on New Years Eve. If things had been different, she knew she would have been thrilled by the fact that Ethan kissed her. But she had gone through so much in the last year, and the last thing she had expected was a kiss from Ethan. Granted the two had come a long way in rebuilding their friendship; but that's all it was. That's all it had to be Kristina thought to herself. She shook her head as if to erase the feeling of Ethan's lips on hers because if she was being honest she just was not ready to deal with what had happened. She took to the swing trying to remember a time when life wasn't so full of drama and found herself being lost in the trivial act of it.

Ethan trudged through the park and stopped upon seeing Kristina swinging halfway in the air. He noticed the smile on her face and how absolutely beautiful she looked despite the cold bitter winter. He groaned to himself trying to not look at Kristina in any way but a friend. He wasn't supposed to notice she was beautiful. She was a friend, a very young one at that he tried to remind himself.

Kristina felt a presence as she slowed down. She turned to find Ethan watching her, and she almost felt too embarrassed.

He approaches her cautiously, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

She sits in the swing and avoids his gaze as she mumbles back, "It's okay."

With hands in his pockets, Ethan looks out to the park, which was blanketed with patches of snow, "It's pretty cold to be out here, you know."

She looks up and takes in the view of the park as well, "I know but I really like swinging."

He laughs softly, "I can tell."

"It helps clear my mind." She says simply.

Ethan continues to feel the tension between them and he's uncomfortable with it. He missed just talking to his friend. He scratches the back of his head and nervously speaks up, "Look about what happened…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She tries to force a smile on her face as she lies to him, "I wasn't."

He looks at her closely and can still see the fear in her brown eyes. He squats down to be at her eye level and whispers softly, "Kristina, you know you never have to lie to me. I'm not going to be mad at you. You know that right?"

She looks at him and smiles a bit more at ease by his presence. "I'm sorry if I ran away. I just didn't know what to do." She gets off the swing and walks about as Ethan stands and simply observes her, "I'm supposed to be 18, an adult. And what do I do? I simply run away like a little girl."

Ethan replies back, "You're not a little girl, Kristina. It was understandable what you did. You've been through a lot. And look, I was wrong to kiss you. I mean I guess I got caught up in the moment. You know fireworks, a pretty girl."

She smiles at him "I guess that's what happened right? We both got caught up in a moment? I mean it was a beautiful night and I was dancing with such a gentleman."

Ethan responded realizing deep down that he had more feeling for Kristina than he had ever imagined, "Yup. Let's chalk it up to a beautiful night and beautiful people."

Kristina giggles now feeling a bit more relieved at Ethan's answer. She looks up at him and whispers softly, "I'm glad I didn't lose you over this, Ethan. I mean I've messed up a lot, and I'm just fortunate to have you in my life again. You've been a wonderful friend to me.

Ethan smiles back at her, "I feel the same way as well. So how about it if this friend takes you to Kelly's for a burger?"

She smiles, "Sure I'd love that!"

Carly slammed the door of her home still furious at the conversation she had with Jax. Just as she walked into the living room, she saw Michael with suitcases in hand. She stops and asks, "Where are you going?"

Michael looks at her nervously, "I'm moving out."

She stares at him for a moment, "I gathered that from the suitcase. But where to and why?"

"I just want to live with dad right now, okay?" he replies.

"Why now, Michael? What's wrong with living here?" she asks trying to control her anger. "If your father is pressuring you to move there, then I will talk to him." She heads over to the phone about to call.

"Stop. Don't. Dad isn't doing anything. I think it's for the best okay? I need to be on my own and dad said he'd let me stay in the guest house."

Right then Jason enters the house, "Michael, you ready?"

Carly looks at Jason, "What is going on? You want to explain to me why my son all of a sudden wants to move out?"

Michael starts to walk towards the door, "I just need some space okay?"

"So you're telling me you need space from me, is that it?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to stay with dad." Michael states.

"For how long?" she asks.

He shrugs, "I don't know. Indefinitely, I guess."

Carly looks to Jason pleading with her eyes for his help. She felt abandoned at that very moment. "Jason, please talk to him. Tell him it's better that he stays here."

"I can't Carly. Michael wants this. And I think it's for the best." Jason explains as he takes one of the suitcases from Michael. "Is this all you have?"

"There's more but I can get it later on." Michael answers.

Jason responds, "Let's go."

Carly watches helplessly as Jason heads out. She looks to her son, "Please Michael stay here where you belong. I need you. Morgan needs you."

Michael looks at his mother one last time as he nears the front door. He stares at her for a moment as if to reconsider. He walks over to his mother as she begins to smile relieved that her son wasn't going to leave after all. He leans over and gives her a tight hug struggling to get it out, "I love you, Mom."

He steps away and takes his suitcase and closes the door behind him leaving Carly standing alone in the living room with tears in her eyes. She ran towards the door and yanked it open as she watched the car turn away from the drive up and leave the gate. Her baby boy was gone; and what it made it harder to accept was this was not from unforeseen circumstances this time. It was by choice.

Jake's Bar was abuzz with customers as Patrick, Robin, Maxie and Matt arrived on the scene.

"The place is packed tonight." Maxie commented as she notices Dante and Lucky at the pool table and greets them, "Hi. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

Dante gestures towards Lulu and Sioban who are consulting over a book of songs, "The girls wanted to come."

Matt and Patrick looked at the other two men as Matt spoke up, "It looks like the girls all had the same idea."

"Who knew karaoke was so popular?" Lucky asked as he took a drink of his beer. "You should join us. It should be fun. How about a game? Patrick, Matt you up for a challenge?"

Patrick looks at his brother, "What do you say?"

"Sure. I'm game." Matt responds then heads over to grab a pool stick.

Maxie looks towards Matt, "Don't think you're getting away from singing, you hear me Hunter?"

Matt playfully rolls his eyes towards her, "Sure sweetie, whatever you want."

Robin stares at the boys for a moment and then looks at the pool table.

Lucky looks at her, "What are you thinking Scorpio?"

Robin looks up at Lucky and chuckles, "When you're done playing with these boys, let me know when you're ready for a real challenge."

Dante almost spits up his beer as he chokes at Robin's response. "Ow. Wow, Drake you really going to let your woman say that about you?"

Patrick looks at Robin as his eyes twinkle, "Well she is a Scorpio, and you just don't mess with my girl." He goes over and leans in for a kiss.

Before she responds to his kiss, Robin whispers, "Hmmm…sounds like someone is going to get lucky tonight."

Lucky goes over to the pool table and gathers the balls, "Okay Drake, Hunter. Let's get this game started so I can play the real challenger."

Maxie giggles as she grabs Robin's hand, "We'll be over there with the girls. Let us know when you're ready to have a real game."

"Thanks Maxie. I really appreciate the support." Matt shot back sarcastically.

Maxie's blue eyes twinkle, "I love you too Hunter." With that she sticks her tongue out at him as she and Robin head towards Lulu and Sioban."

Forty-five minutes later, Patrick delivered the pitchers of beer at the table "Okay this round is on me."

Matt grabbed his mug as he began to speak, "Okay seriously where did you girls learn to play like that?"

Maxie and Robin stare at each other and giggle both responding in unison, "Mac."

Lucky shakes his head, "I thought I learned from the best hustler, but I have to say Mac's got talents."

Dante chimed in, "Seriously 3 games in a row? That just hurts."

Sioban chimes in, "All I can say is don't ever estimate a girl."

Lulu speaks up, "And a pretty girl at that." She gives Maxie and Robin a high five, "I'm glad you schooled them."

Dante shakes his head as he ponders another challenge, "Okay how about it? Darts?"

Patrick thinks about if for a moment, " I don't think you'll beat Robin in that. She's really good."

Dante looks at her surprised, "How is that possible? Pool, darts?"

"It's the benefits of having spies as parents. It was sort of ingrained in me. Shooting guns at a young age sort of came with the territory. I'm a pretty good marksman if I do say so myself." Robin says as she takes a drink of her beer.

Lulu giggles, "And I thought I was the one with crazy parents."

Robin's cell phone rings and she notices it's Sonny calling. She looks to the table and excuses herself as the gang continues chatting and laughing. "Hey, Sonny. What's up?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you." Sonny states.

"What's going on? Everything okay?" she asks noticing the concern in his voice.

"Michael told me everything today."

Robin takes it all in as she stares back at the group having a good time. "I'm so sorry, Sonny. You know I would have told you sooner if I could."

"I know you would. Look, I'm so sorry but would you mind coming by? I'd really love to talk to you." he asks.

She nods her head, "Sure. I'll be there shortly."

"It sounds like you're busy. We can talk about this tomorrow." he states.

"I'm at Jakes. And don't be silly. I'll be there shortly." She answers.

"Okay, I'll have Max pick you up."

"It's faster if I just grab a cab. I'll be there shortly."

Patrick notices the look on Robin's face as he goes over to her, "Everything okay?"

She nods her head as she answers, "Sonny needs to talk. It's rather important." She looks past him watching Matt and Maxie singing their rendition of the Grease hit You're The One That I Want. " Sorry I'm going to miss out on the rest of the fun."

" I could take you." he offers.

She shakes her head, "Nonsense. I'm going to grab a taxi. You have fun, and I'll see you later tonight." She tiptoes and gives him a kiss.

"You sure?" he asks.

Robin nods her head, "Yeah. I'll see you at home."

Twenty minutes later, Robin found herself in Sonny's living room being greeted by Brenda and Sonny, "How's Michael doing?"

Robin and Brenda take a seat as Sonny goes and gets water for Robin. He turns to look at her, "He's doing good considering everything that has happened. He decided to move here for now. He doesn't want Carly to know."

Robin takes this information in, "Well I'm glad that he's shared the news with you. I wanted to tell you, but you know that I couldn't."

Sonny offers her the bottled water as he sits across from her, "I know. I'm just glad that it was you helping him through this."

"Sonny, I'm so sorry this even happened to him. He's so young." She states with concern on her face.

Brenda looks at her friend, "He's dealing with the news with grace and strength just like you did."

"You know it's not easy having to hear the news I gave him, but he's got time on his side Sonny." Robin states. "He's got you, Jason and Brenda supporting him."

"I know. If anything I look at you, and I know there is hope. This isn't the end for him. You're a doctor, a mother. Everything that Stone wanted for you. I know that Michael has a future. This is not the end for him." He says quietly.

Brenda reaches out and rubs his arm as she looks at Robin, "And there are so many advances in HIV research. Michael has a lot of years ahead of him."

Robin nods, "Sonny, there is nothing to be scared of."

He looks into her eyes and he knows she's telling the truth, "I know you're right. But what I fear is how people will treat him. I've seen how people have treated you and it's not right and it's not fair. I just don't want him to be treated that way. I couldn't protect you and I can't protect him from this."

"Sonny, there are always going to be ignorant people out there. We can only do so much to protect him." Robin says simply.

"How do you protect him from his own mother, Robin?" Sonny asks. "He's afraid to tell Carly. He told me that Carly had some really ugly things to say at the New Years event. That it sickened him. He's moved out of his home. How long can I hide this from her? I mean she needs to know. She's his mother but at the same time the thought of Carly looking at our son with disgust because of this disease? I couldn't do that to him."

Robin simply stares at him for a moment as Brenda watches on. She saw the pain in her friend's face and it hurt her as well. She had put up with Carly for a long time now, and it was just part of what she did. "All you can do is love Michael and remind him every single day that you're there for him, Sonny. I don't know if Carly should know. From my experience I can say that she wouldn't know how to deal with this. But at the same time, Carly is a mother. And she's a good one and maybe this is what is needed to help change her mind about such things."

Sonny looks up at her with hooded eyes, "I can't take that chance right now. Michael is dealing with so much. He's had to endure a whole lot for a boy his age. Did he tell you how he got it?"

Robin takes a breath as she responds, "He said it was a one night stand. But having parents as spies, I could tell he was lying. I didn't push him on it."

Brenda looks to Sonny who still is in shock with what had happened. She tightens her grip on his hand; as he looks at her thankful for the reassurance. Sonny speaks quietly, "It happened while he was in jail."

He didn't have to say anything more as Robin immediately comprehended what fully happened. Tears rimmed her brown eyes as she got up and began to walk the room taking it all in. She looks to Sonny, "He's going to need therapy, Sonny. He can't live with all this. It's just too much."

Sonny licks his lips and responds, "I know. That's why I called you here. Michael is not ready for the world to know anything right now."

"I get it. He took a huge step in letting his family know. I could tell it was difficult for him." Robin mentions as she goes back and takes a seat.

"Michael and I have talked about therapy and he's open to it. We just want this done in private. No one needs to know. So I need your help. I need to find him a therapist who'd come and make house calls. And for now, I was hoping you would too? He's my son, so that makes him a high profile member in this city. People are going to start to wonder. And he doesn't need it right now. I want him to be able to talk about this to others openly when he's ready."

Robin nods her head, "I get it Sonny. Let me see what can be done. I know several therapists. After all I've gone to them myself with the post-partum. I didn't want to admit it then, but it was really helpful."

Sonny looks into Robin's eyes grateful for her help, "Thank you for everything you've done for him."

She reaches her hand out and holds his, "You know I'd do whatever I can to help your son." A moment passes as the three of them smile at each other recalling the strong bond they still had with one another despite the ups and downs of their relationship.

Sonny gets up and pulls Robin to him and just holds her, "Thank you for being here for not only me Robin but for my son." He pulls away from her and just stares at her brown eyes. "I still miss him you know. Stone. He has no idea how thankful I am that he brought you into my life. I may have lost my brother but I gained a sister."

Robin eyes water as she whispers, "Well I gained a brother as well." She looks to Brenda, "We've always been a family haven't we? In some form or another we've always been there for each other."

Brenda reaches out and holds Robin's hand, "You got that right."

Sonny turns to Brenda and caresses her face lovingly, "And Stone finally gets his wish. You're going to be my wife."

Robin smiles, "Took you two long enough."

Brenda laughs, "Well you know us. We're both so stubborn."

Sonny wraps his arm around Brenda tightly, "But we've grown. We've matured."

Robin cut's in as she laughs, "You mean we're getting old."

Sonny tries to speak through the light laughter, "Call it as you like. All I know is that I know what's important now. I have both of you in my life and I have my kids. No matter what happens, we'll figure it out."

Brenda nods her head in agreement, "Yup. We've lived enough life and learned what's important."

Robin looks at her two friends realizing that they had finally found peace and a lasting love with each other, "Aw...you two are so sweet."

Sonny yawns, "Well it's been a long day. I'll have Max take you home."

Brenda looks to her fiancée, "Why don't you head up to bed? I'll walk Robin to the car."

He grins at the two women, "Oh just admit you want to have some girl time."

Brenda giggles, "Well, yes."

Sonny goes over to Robin gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you sweetheart. Thank you for everything." With that he heads up the stairs to bed.

Brenda watches as he leaves and looks to Robin, "How are you doing? You okay?"

Robin responds, "I'm good. And you? Things good with you?"

Brenda nods, "Things couldn't be better you know. Michael is an amazing young man. First to even admit that he's HIV+ but to even want to share this with me. You know what he said? He realized I was important to Sonny. It meant the world to me Robin, and I barely know him. "

"He's a great kid no doubt about that. Does Jason know about Michael?" Robin asked with concern.

"Yeah. Michael actually told Jason first before telling us."

"How's Jason doing?" Robin asks with concern.

"You know Jason. He doesn't talk a lot. But it's obvious that he's also in shock." Brenda responds.

"I should talk to him." Robin states.

"Sonny doesn't even know where he is. He's not answering his phone." Brenda states.

Robin prepares to leave, "I have a feeling I know where to find him." With an anxious look on her face, Robin asks, "Can you do me a favor?"

Brenda pulls her hair behind her hair with a look of concern on her face, "Sure. "

"If Patrick calls here looking for me, just tell him I'm still talking to Sonny?" Robin requests.

Brenda replies, "Of course." She looks at Robin closer hoping to get a reason for the request but her best friend doesn't offer any. So she decides to inquire, "Is everything okay with you two?"

Robin replies evenly, "It is, things are good. It's just I don't know if I can talk to him about this and have him understand. I feel like any talk about HIV goes back to Stone. I just don't want to rock the boat right now. Things have been going really well for us."

"But Robin, HIV is a part of who you are. It's not like you can hide it from him. You deal with this every day." Brenda responds.

"He knows I deal with it, and he's supportive in making sure I'm as healthy as I can be. But I think there are things that Patrick will never understand about that time and what it means to me." She explains.

Brenda sighs, "I guess you have a point. There are only certain people that will fully understand what we went through with losing Stone. Ironic isn't it?"

Robin looks to Brenda, "What is?"

Brenda explains, "Jason. To most he's devoid of all emotions. I mean I accuse him of it all the time but I know deep down he cares. He found a way to understand what Stone's loss meant to you. He never held it against you or worried that it meant that you loved him less. And here's Patrick this great neurosurgeon who should be able to understand what that loss meant to you. He was so insecure that he did some ridiculous things that put your life in danger. It's just funny that Jason is supposed to be the brain damaged one, but he has always understood you."

Robin takes it all in silently acknowledging her best friends comment, "I know what Patrick did was wrong. I've had many hours of therapy. I don't know if I'll fully understand why Patrick did what he did, but I do know I wanted to forgive him. I still love him Bren. He's not perfect, but either am I."

Brenda smiles sadly, "Look, I'm not judging. I'm just making an observation. We don't choose the people we love. They choose us. I mean I'm for sure a good example of that. I shouldn't love Sonny for everything he's done but I do. I can't ignore it. And I know you're being true to who you are. I just don't want you to ever feel that you need to hide something from Patrick, especially something that is so important to you."

"Well it's not always going to be like this. I just feel that we're still struggling a bit right now. I'm not ready to rattle the cages. I need this relationship to be strong again and we're slowly finding our way there. And when we get there, I know I'll be able to talk to him about it more. But in the meantime, I want to just check in with Jason. I'm sure he's going through a lot and doesn't really have anyone to talk to about it." Robin explains.

Brenda looks at her best friend and gives her a tight embrace, "All I care about is that you're happy. So yes, you can count on me to cover for you." She pulls away from Robin and giggles, "Wow, don't I feel like a teenager again. Remember how I used to get you out of Mac's watchful eye just to see Sonny and Stone?"

Robin giggles as she reminisces, "Yes, and in many ways I still feel under Uncle Mac's watchful eye. He's not too happy about Patrick and me getting back together but he's dealing. But lets just say Patrick is at his utmost best behavior when Uncle Mac is around."

Brenda giggles, "Well good for him. It's getting late so you better go. And don't worry I'll cover for you."

Robin smiles back, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"I had a really great time tonight." Matt remarks as he drops Maxie off at her doorstep.

"Who knew that you could sing so well?" she asked.

He gave her a quick wink and a wide smile as he leans into her with a kiss, "That's just one of the many hidden talents I have."

The two enjoy a serious session of kissing before pulling away for some much needed air.

Maxie's blue eyes twinkle, "I'm sure that I'll discover those other talents soon enough Mr. Hunter."

Matt lovingly caresses her cheek, "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

Maxie smiles back as she replies, "Almost every hour. Not that I'm complaining." She opens the door to the apartment, "You want to come in? Lulu is staying at Dante's tonight. I'll go make us some coffee."

Matt follows Maxie into the apartment and takes a seat on the couch. A few minutes later Maxiere returns with two mugs and offers one to Matt. He takes a sip before he speaks up, "I have to admit, Lucky is not such a bad guy."

Maxies gets comfortable on the couch as she kicks her shoes off and tucks her legs. She reached out and runs her hand through Matt's hair, "You jealous?"

Matt replies "Actually, no. You said you two are friends, and I believe that. Anyway you're with me now, so really why would I have to worry?" He says with a teasing smile.

She rolls her eyes at him, "Wow you and Drake and the egos."

Matt laughs, "All kidding aside, Lucky is a cool dude. And maybe I was jealous before I really got to know you. Maybe I felt that we were competing for you."

Maxie leans in and whispers, "It was never a competition, Matt. Lucky will always be my friend. But it's you that I love." With that she gives him a kiss.

Jason had been busy working on his bike for some time now when he heard some noises outside the building. He gets up from the bike and opens the door to find Robin. "What are you doing here?" he asks with surprise.

She steps back a bit surprised, "Geez Jas, you scared me."

He gives her a small smile, "Sorry. It's not like I was expecting company."

She looks at him and replies, "I just came from Sonny's. He told me everything and I just wanted to check in on you."

Jason is a bit quiet as he lets her into the space and he returns to fixing the motorcycle. "This is all my fault you know."

Robin is confused by his statement and goes over to him, "What are you talking about?"

He puts the tool down and turns to look at Robin, "I should have never claimed to be Michael's father. I should have told AJ the truth from the beginning. I know I said that AJ was awful but this would have never happened to his son had I just told the truth then."

Robin shakes her head angrily, "This is not your fault Jason. You cannot blame yourself for this. AJ was Michael's father and yes he should have had the opportunity to raise his son. But by no means did it mean he'd avoid contracting this disease. You can protect Michael all you want, but there was no way you could protect him from this."

Jason's pent up anger begins to flare, "Really, Robin? Who are we kidding? I might as well had injected him with HIV myself. I did this to him. I'm the one that said I could protect him, that I could do a better job than any Quartermaine. And look what happened to him? He got shot in the head; then he went to jail trying to protect his mother from a mad woman. And now he has to live with this disease forever."

Robin begins to reason with him, "Listen to me Jason. You did the best you could with Michael. You helped raise him to be a wonderful young man. So yes he has this awful disease. But you know there is medicine for him to take and that he'll be okay. Remember you convinced me once to go on the protocol. Look at me I'm fine. I'm healthy. Michael can have that as well. We know so much more about this disease than we did ten years ago. We may even in this lifetime find a cure. "

Jason looks Robin in the eye as he replies, "He lives with the stigma of this disease now just the way you do. I've seen how it pains you Robin. And now Michael is going to have to experience that pain." He continues as his blue eyes begin to tear, " Can't you see I'm responsible for that? I'm the one that did this Robin, and there is no way I can ever take it away from him."

Robin takes a deep breath as she realizes the guilt that Jason held. She grabs a hold of his hand and leads him towards the bench where they both take a seat. She looks into his eyes and gently wipes the tear away, "Michael loves you Jason. That's all that matters. I know you're going to continue to beat yourself up, but it's just wasted energy. He doesn't blame you. If anything that young man loves you. Who was the first person he talked to Jason?"

Jason replies, "you."

Robin rolls her eyes, "Besides me, Jason. Who did he tell?"

Jason takes a breath and replies calmly, "He told me."

"Exactly. He told you before he told Sonny, his father. And apparently he hasn't even told Carly. But he told you the entire story of how he contracted it. He has always and still does trust you. He has no anger in him. He doesn't blame this on you at all. Because he knows this isn't your fault. Michael doesn't play the victim. He never has. He has found the strength within him to deal with it. He's a brave young man, Jason. And that's because of you."

Jason speaks up, "Thank you for saying what you just said. It means a lot to me."

"I'm just speaking the truth Jason. You need to stop beating yourself up about this."

He smiles at her, "I know what you're saying but it's a bit hard not to. I'm just glad you were around to inform him about this disease. I keep wondering what would have happened had you not been living with me."

Robin smiles, "Well I do know it gave me a sense of peace. I felt protected from Lisa. It allowed me the space I needed to clear my head."

"It's funny how life works you know. I mean if you never stayed there, Michael may have never asked you questions. Or even consider that there could be something wrong. This disease could have been more aggressive."

"Exactly Jason. But we caught it early. He's got a high T cell count, and he'll likely go on the protocol and be as healthy as can be. All of this because you still cared and offered to protect me. Maybe that's why I was back in your life." She reasons.

"We've been in each other's life Robin." He states.

"You're right. But not living under the same roof." She replies.

"It's been a long time since it was like that, hasn't it?" Jason asks. He stares at her for a moment as he gets back and begins to fix the bike, "How are things now? You happy?"

She stands up from the bench and watches him, "I am. Things are good. But what about you Jas? You keeping your new years resolutions? New Year, new beginnings?"

He replies, "Actually I have."

Her interest is piqued as she goes over to him, "Well, you care to share?"

He laughs, "Maybe."

Robin rolls her eyes playfully, "You know I hate being kept in suspense."

"I know." He laughs.

She pulls the bench closer to his workspace and takes a seat, "Well I'm all ears right now. What's going on?"

His eyes gleam as he looks at Robin, "Well first, the bike. It's done."

She looks at him curiously, "What do you mean done?"

"As in it's working. I took it out earlier today and it's running. I need to take it on a longer drive, but so far so good. How about it? You want to go on a ride with me?" he asks.

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Like right now? It's after midnight Jas."

He replies back, "I don't ever remember that being a problem before Robin."

She gets up from the bench and gets closer to him trying to control her enthusiasm, "Are you serious? We could go out right now?"

He grabs a helmet and hands it to her, "Yup, I just need for you to put this on. So what do you say?"

"I say yes." She exclaims excitedly.

"Then get on." Jason orders.

Robin puts the helmet on and Jason offers his hand to help get her on the bike. He grabs his jacket and puts it on looking at her get comfortable on the bike. He gets on himself turning back to look at her, "You ready?"

Robin nods her head, "Yup. Let's head out."

It had been a long day and Brenda was ready to settle in for the night. Sonny had already gone to bed. He had enough of this day and was ready for it to be over. As Brenda left the kitchen, and heads towards the stairs just as Michael enters the eerily quiet house.

He is startled by her appearance. "Sorry, I thought my dad and you would be in bed by now."

Brenda pulls away a wisp of hair from her face, "Your dad went to bed about an hour ago. I stayed up a bit to chat with Robin."

Michael seems a bit relieved, "Oh."

"Your dad talked to her about everything and she's going to suggest a few therapists." Brenda informs him.

Michael nods his head. "Thanks."

Brenda asks, "Is your room comfortable? Is there anything else you need? If your dad doesn't have it, we could go out tomorrow and get it."

"No it's fine. Really. I don't need a lot. Just a room and bed is good enough for me." He states simply.

Brenda laughs a bit, "You sound a lot like Jason. A very simple man."

"So you and Robin were best friends?" he asks.

"Still are. Granted we haven't been in communication for quiet some time. But that's the thing about best friends. Time doesn't mean a thing. You just start where you left off." She states.

"And did you knew Stone?" he inquires.

"Oh yes. He was a really good friend to me. He always believed that your father and I should have been together from the start." She states.

"Were you there, when you know he died?" Michael asked tentatively.

Brenda recalls the memory as she answers, "Yeah. It was really hard on all of us. But we had each other's strength and support. It's what got us through it all."

Michael is quiet for a moment just taking all this in.

Brenda looks closely at Michael. "Hey. It's not going to happen to you, okay?"

Michael looks at her and smiles nervously, "I know everyone says that but they don't really know."

"Robin felt the same way. When I heard she was HIV+, I was so devastated. We didn't know anything about this disease then. But look Robin is healthy and strong. She's a good example of that. You just do what Robin tells you to do and I'm sure you're going to be alright. Maybe you have to be more careful than others but it doesn't mean you can't live your life."

Michael seems a bit more relieved. "You know this thing has made me an emotional wreck. Sometimes I feel like no problem I can deal with all of this. But then there are times I'm just afraid that I'm not going to make it the next day. Is that weird?"

"No. Not at all. I think it's just natural to feel that way considering you have this virus. You're trying to be realistic about it. That's a good thing. I remember in the beginning Robin was the same way. But soon after, she started to believe in her future." Brenda explains.

"What made her change her mind?" he asks.

"Jason actually. He helped her believe that anything was possible." Brenda states.

Michael smiles, "He does a lot for people doesn't he?"

Brenda smiles back, "He does. He really does. But don't you dare tell him I admitted that to you." She warns him.

Michael laughs as well, "I promise, I won't.

_Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. I hope you enjoyed it, and promise the next one will have a bit more excitement._

_I just needed to establish Michael's HIV s/l and get that out in the open. I will start working on the other couplings._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jason cuts the engine off and helps Robin get off the bike. He hops off himself as he takes in the area. He looks at Robin, "It's not exactly the bridge, but I thought it was the next closest thing."

Robin follows him, "It is unfortunate that you can't even get to the bridge anymore. I heard it was too dangerous to even try. I can't believe it." She is not aware of this area at all, "How'd you find this place?"

He turns to her, "When I was looking for a coffee warehouse, I found it. It's a bit out of the way and close to the water. Decided to buy the warehouse but not house anything."

She turns to look at the old building behind her, "So this is yours and Sonny's?"

He shakes his head, "Just mine. I just wanted a place to think sometimes."

Robin smiles sadly, "I get it."

"What's wrong?" he asks noticing the expression on her face.

"I'm sorry that the bridge had a lot of bad memories for you. I'm responsible for that." She explains.

He looks at her shocked, "Robin, what happened on the bridge was so many years ago. I was responsible for that. Not you." He turns to stare at the water and his voice lowers, "If anything it's me that should apologize. The bridge had more history for you."

Robin stares out at the water herself as she takes a deep breath, "It held a lot of memories for both of us." She looks around as she takes a seat on the pier letting her legs dangle over the dark water, "This place is really nice and peaceful."

He goes and sits next to her, "During the summer it's absolutely beautiful. You should come sometime."

She turns to look at him and smiles, "I'd like that."

They sit there quietly for a moment. He turns to look at her and noticing she was even more beautiful now than when he first met her.

Robin notices his stare feeling a bit uncomfortable, "What are you thinking?"

Jason smiles as he turns to look at the water, "That I should have listened to you many years ago."

Robin giggles, "Oh yeah. About what?"

He looks at his hands as he responds, "Oh about everything I guess."

She teases him a bit, "Better be careful Jason. You might not be able to handle my ego."

He turns to her with a serious look on his face, "Seriously. I understand now everything that you feared. The job, Michael, all of it."

Robin is silenced by his admission as he continues to speak, "I told Sonny I wanted out."

Her eyes widen in surprise, "I know you did it before, but is it truly possible?"

He turns to her and smiles, "Well you're looking at it. This is me no longer in the organization."

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"Well I had planned on taking some time off and maybe go to Paris." He explains. "But with Michael's news I decided to postpone that indefinitely. But I decided to get a business license. I'm going to open a bike shop."

She takes this all in, "Wow, Jason. That's amazing."

He smiles, "Well it would have been better had I done it 10 years ago."

She smiles back as she remarks, "The important thing is that you're doing it, Jason. I always knew you could do something other than be in the organization. I'm just glad that you know that now too."

He looks at her just studying her face, "You know when we were younger I accused you of wanting this certain life for me. You broke my heart when you made Sonny fire me from the organization." He looks out to the sea as he continues his voice slightly faltering, "And then when you told AJ about Michael. I don't think I've ever felt that kind of pain in my life. "

Robin feels herself tense up a bit as she recalls the memories. She responds in barely a whisper, "I never meant to hurt you Jason. I just thought I was doing the best for you. You always protected me. If you weren't physically there to protect me, you had the guards on me. I felt like I had no way of protecting you. Having Sonny fire you was the only way for me to protect you. And telling AJ, I just felt that Carly would never be able to have anything over you. It was the only way I knew I could protect you even if it meant my own heart was breaking."

Jason nods his head, "I know you never meant to hurt me." He turns to look at her again, "Just the way that I never meant to hurt you but I did. We hurt each other. But I guess that's what happens right. When you love someone you do whatever it takes to protect that person from the pain. But the ironic thing is, you wind up hurting the one's you love the most."

"You have a point." She admits as she thinks about Patrick. "I never thought that I'd feel that kind of pain again."

He looks at her noticing the pain in her face, "I hate seeing you in pain like this. I wish I could take it away."

She turns and looks at him as she wipes the moisture from her eyes, "For the most part, the pain is gone. I think only time can do that. Time erases it."

"You're right. I just wish it didn't take almost 10 years for it to erase what happened between us." Jason admits quietly. "I like having you in my life again. Being able to talk to you just like this. I didn't even realize I missed it, to tell you the truth."

She turns and smiles at him, "I know what you mean. It's been good to be able to talk like this with you too. "

The two sat quietly and comfortably just staring out into the water for a few more minutes.

Jason gets up as Robin looks at him, "Where are you going?"

He offers his hand to her, "We should probably head back. It's getting cold."

She takes his hand as he helps her get up, "Well, it was nice while it lasted." She looks up at him just staring at him.

He looks at her and asks, "Something wrong?"

She shakes her head, "I just wanted to say thank you for taking me here. It was really nice."

"Well if you ever want to come out here again, I'm happy to take you." he replies as they head back towards the motorcycle.

She gets on the bike and before she puts her helmet on, she responds, "I just might take you up on that Jason."

He gets on the bike and turns towards her, "I hope you will."

With that, Robin puts the helmet on and holds Jason closely as he starts up the motorcycle. They make their way back into the city and Jason can't help but feel at peace knowing Robin is with him. He feels the temperature drop and feels Robin hold him even closer in attempts to stay warm. He can't help but smile to himself. For the first time in a very long time, feeling content. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to just keep driving to parts unknown with Robin beside him. But reality set in as he turned the corner to the street where she lived with Patrick.

He stares at the house quickly approaching saddened by the reality that Robin truly belonged to someone else. She was a wife; she was a mother. But she wasn't his wife; or the mother to his child. It was Patrick Drake, who had the benefit of being her husband and father to her child. For the first time he finally acknowledged to himself that he wished he was in Patrick's shoes.

He shut the engine off and helped as Robin got off the motorcycle. She pulled the helmet off and her beautiful hair went tumbling down against her shoulders.

Jason looks at her with great concern, "I shouldn't have taken you out tonight. It was way too cold."

Robin looks at him with excitement in her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

He chastises her, "Robin, it's freezing out here. You could get sick."

"I had my jacket on." She said. And silently she thought to herself, and I had you keeping me warm. "And I had a really good time being out there. It really helped to clear my head." She reached out and touched his arm, "Jason, I'm fine okay."

He smiles at her and reprimands her, "Okay. No more going out on the motorcycle in the winter. We'll wait until the spring when it's not so cold."

She pouts a bit but agrees, "Fine. We can wait until spring." She looks at the bike for a long time as she admires it, "I'm really glad you took me. I forgot how good it was to ride a bike."

He smiles back at her, "Robin, thank you for everything."

She looks into his blue eyes and sees the sincerity and warmth and she finds herself becoming shy around him, "I didn't do anything."

Jason responded, "That's hardly the truth." With that he leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. And as he pulls away he can't help but look at her lips. He tries to resist but he can't and he gently kisses her lips, which are surprisingly warm. He was expecting her to protest as he knew what he was doing was wrong but was surprised to feel her responding to him.

After a few seconds, Robin pulls away stunned by her own actions and almost breathless, "Jason, I'm sorry…" She looks into his eyes and is surprised at the longing and desire in them. She hadn't seen him look at her in that way in forever. In fear, she turned and ran into her home.

He watched as she quickly made her way into the house. He quickly started his bike and left her behind. And all he knew was he wasn't sorry for what he did. He had wanted to do that for quite some time and in some ways for the first time he felt liberated.

Robin watched through the window as Jason left. She could feel her heartbeat racing a mile a minute. And after she could no longer see anything but a speck, did she head towards the bar and grabbed a bottle of water sipping it to calm herself. She closed her eyes reliving the kiss she just felt minutes ago. She couldn't deny it but she wanted him to kiss her. She liked what had happened a few minutes ago and she wasn't sure if it was because it was Jason or maybe a need to feel wanted or desired. Was this her way of getting back at Patrick? She was so confused.

She headed towards her bedroom quietly entering it and seeing Patrick sleeping peacefully. She quickly changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed staring at her husband. They had worked hard to get back on track. They learned to trust each other again, putting the bad stuff in the past and together focusing on their family and their future. But right now Robin wasn't sure what she wanted.

"So how do you like it so far?" Maxie asked Kristina in the halls of General Hospital.

Kristina replied, "I'm actually really enjoying the volunteering to be honest."

Maxie crinkled her nose in disgust, "Okay, you seem more excited than I was but then again I think I always knew fashion was more my thing. But more importantly how is Ephiphany treating you?"

Kristina laughed, "She's been fine. A little tough but I'm learning quickly."

Maxie smiled, "Well then that's good to hear. And look at your cute outfit. You're lucky they changed them. When I was volunteering we had to wear an ugly outfit."

Kristina laughs, "Well I guess being fashionable in a hospital is not that important."

Maxie looks at her in shock, "You shut your mouth Kristina Davis, fashion is always important especially in a hospital." She locks her arm around Kristina as they continue down the halls, "It's your job to brighten up a patients day and it's very important to look presentable. After all these patients have to deal with boring doctors and mean nurses, so it's up to you as a volunteer to make them happy."

Kristina continues to listen as Maxie rambles on about the importance of fashion. She notices Maya and Ethan at the nurses station.

"So are we on for tomorrow night?" Maya asks.

Ethan looks up at her and responds, "Sure."

"You want to pick me up here? Or meet at Jakes?" she asks.

"I'll meet you at Jakes." He responds.

Kristina frowns as she continues listening to Maxie who suddenly notices the young girls expression and looks to see what she's staring at.

"Kristina, do you like Ethan?" she asks.

Kristina is shocked as she turns to Maxie, "Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know because you're staring at him right now." Maxie replies matter of factly.

"No I'm not." Kristina responds.

"You Kristina are a liar. I know that look because I used to have that look." She says.

Kristina stares at Maxie shocked by the older girl's admission. She knew Maxie Jones to be an attractive woman who was so confident and sure of herself. "Maxie, what are you talking about? You could have any guy you want. I mean there was Spinelli, and now you're dating Dr. Hunter. I hear all the nurses talk about how hot he is."

"You do? And which nurses exactly are saying that about my boyfriend." Maxie asks as she takes in the other nurses in the area, "Oh hold that thought right now. This isn't about me. This is about you. Do you like Ethan?"

Kristina responds, "Of course I like Ethan. I mean he's my friend."

Maxie shakes her head, "Of course you're friends. But do you see him more than just a friend?"

Kristina looks up at Maya and Ethan who are still chatting, "Ethan doesn't like me in that way. I mean I really messed his life up. I'm just glad that we're at this place where we can be friends."

Maxie stares at Maya and Ethan, "Well if you were to ask me, there is nothing going on between those two. It's all about body language Kristina. He is not into her."

Kristina sighs, "It doesn't matter Maxie if he's into her or not. I'm way too young for him. He told me that himself."

Maxie replies, "Listen a long time ago I was really into Lucky Spencer. I did some things that I wasn't really proud of. Lucky and I as a romantic couple just did not go well. But now he's one of my really good friends. And maybe things got weird between you and Ethan. The great thing is that you two managed to look past that and focus on the now. Listen in my life so far, I've experienced a lot of pain. And if you find the right one, if you find that person you connect with you don't just let it walk out of your life."

Before Kristina could respond, Ethan approaches her and Maxie. He greets Maxie and looks at Kristina, "How's the volunteering going?"

Before she could respond, Maxie speaks up, "Ethan it's good to see you but I've got to track down my boyfriend. Kristina, just keep in mind what we talked about. I'll see you two later."

With that, Maxie leaves as Kristina and Ethan watch as she makes her way to Epiphany.

"How's the volunteer work going?" Ethan asks as he returns his attention to Kristina.

"It's been really good. The great thing is that Dr. Drake is going to let me observe some of his surgeries. Granted I have to work it around my schedule with Epiphany, but I'm sure I'll find some time." She explains. "So what are you doing here? You okay?"

"Actually I came to see you." he explains.

She is surprised, "You did?"

"Yeah, Mike said you were here so I thought I'd come and see you." he continues. "I need your help."

Kristina laughs at his request, "With what?"

He grins, "Horse back riding."

She looks at him surprised, "Horse back riding?"

He smiles, "It's something that I've always wanted to do."

She smiles as her heart skips a beat, "I'd like that. But when?"

"Later today if you can." He states.

She smiles, "You've got yourself a deal."

"So Epiphany have there been any nurses making googly eyes at my boyfriend?" Maxie inquired, "Because I need to know."

Ephiphany rolled her eyes at the young fashionista, "Maxie I am a nurse. I'm not your personal Private Eye. So why don't you just take a seat over there and as soon as Dr. Hunter is out of surgery, I'll let you know."

Maxie sighs, "Fine. I'll wait for a few minutes." 

As she makes her way towards the couch, both Patrick and Matt get off the elevator and head towards the nurses station.

"Any messages for me?" Patrick asks.

Epiphany hands him a note as Maxie rushes over.

"Matt, just the person I needed to see." Maxie looks around as she gives Matt a deep and passionate kiss.

He is caught off guard and a bit uncomfortable with the affection at his work place. He pulls away from her and whispers, "What is going on?"

Maxie looks around and says loudly, "I just wanted to see how my boyfriend was doing, is that wrong?"

Matt begins to laugh realizing that Maxie is staking her claim on him, "Don't worry Maxie. You're the only girl okay. All these other nurses do not hold a candle to you, so seriously what's up?"

She looks at him realizing how ridiculous she was being. It was the reason she had come to appreciate Matt. He never put up with her shenanigans, "Sorry, I got a bit carried away. I forget sometimes that I'm dating a hot doctor and that other women want you."

Matt grins as he watches Maxie, "Well I just want you, remember that?"

Maxie smiles pleased by his comment, "Anyway, Lulu and I have to go to Vegas next week for a fashion convention. We thought we'd make a weekend out of it. You, me, Lulu and Dante? How about it?"

"Well let me check my schedule and get back to you. If I'm working, I'm sure Patrick would love to cover for me, right bro?" Matt turns to look at Patrick.

Patrick has got a big grin on his face, "Whatever you want, bro."

Matt and Maxie give each other a look. Matt speaks up, "What's got you in a good mood?"

Patrick gives the note to his brother, "I'm just happy that my marriage is back on track. It seems that my wife has a surprise for me."

Matt and Maxie read the note:

_Dear Patrick,_

_ Sorry about last night. Let me make it up to you._

_ Meet me at The Roosevelt Hotel, room 1210 at 6 p.m._

_ Love,_

_ Your wife_

Matt grins at his brother, "Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight."

There was a knock on the front door and Jason opened it to find Liz and Jake standing there. "Come in." he stated as he watched Liz and Jake come into the penthouse.

Liz turns to him, "Would you like to hold him?"

Jason nods as he takes his son into his arms. His eyes light up as he smiles at Jake who smiles back at him. Liz watches a tad impatient by the whole thing.

Jason turns to her, "Take a seat." Liz does as he asks and continues to watch the two bond for a few minutes.

Jason turns to Liz, "Thank you for bring him." 

"You made it real clear that I didn't really have a choice in the matter, Jason." She states simply.

Jason places Jake down next to the coffee table. The young boy uses it as support as he stands up. Liz opens up the diaper bag and places a few toys on the coffee table.

Jason sits down across from the Liz simply watching his child. "In a few more days, I'm out of the business all together Liz. I'm starting fresh. I just opened a bike shop. I'm going to be legit."

"You mentioned that already Jason. I just don't understand why now. Things have been working well." She states.

Jason sighs, "Maybe it has for you. But it hasn't for me. I've come to realize that now."

Elizabeth looks at her son, "You want him now but not me?" She looks to him and pleads, "We can have a life together now."

Jason is silent for a moment, "Things are different Elizabeth. I've changed and I just don't feel that way about you."

She is hurt by his honesty as tears well up her eyes. He sighs, "Is this why you didn't reconcile with Lucky? You were waiting on me?"

Elizabeth shakes her head realizing she had wasted time, "I just thought that maybe one day you'd change your mind. That you'd want a to be with Jake and me. You may think it was silly but it was my hope that we'd be together some day. I just didn't have it in me to get back with Lucky because I still had feelings for you. But now he's with Siobahn and I'm alone." She turns to look at him, "What changed Jason? Why this sudden need to be out of the business and be with your son but not with me?"

Jason knew the reason why but he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. "I was tired of all of it. I don't want to constantly look over my shoulder hoping that everything is going to be all right. I wanted a future and now I have a chance at it."

Elizabeth hoarsely whispered, "Just not with me."

Jason slowly replies back, "Not in the way you want it to be. I'll still be there for you and for our son. Is that going to work for you?"

Elizabeth sighs trying to be stronger, "I've been a single mother for a long time now Jason. I can get through this disappointment as well. But if you want to be in Jake's life we're going to have to establish some ground rules."

Jason nods his head, "I understand." He sits on the floor and grabs one of the toys as he plays with Jake, "I'll do whatever I need to do to be in my son's life again."

The waiter had placed a glass of water on the table, which Brenda took a sip from. She looked at her watch wondering where Robin was. It wasn't like her to be late.

Just then Robin came rushing into the restaurant and settled into the seat across from her. "Sorry I'm late. The babysitter had some car problems."

Brenda replied, "No it's okay. Are you okay? What's wrong sweetie?"

Robin tried to calm herself down as she looked around the restaurant. She leaned in closer and whispered, "Jason kissed me yesterday."

Brenda's eyes widen, "He what? What does this mean Robin?"

Robin takes a breath, "I don't know. But the thing is I kissed him back."

Brenda just stares at Robin for a moment.

"Say something." Robin states.

"I don't even know what to say Robin. This isn't like you. I mean it's always been me kissing Jax when I was with Sonny or vice versa." Brenda explains.

Robin sighs, "I know. This isn't like me. What am I doing, Bren?"

"What exactly happened last night Robin?" Brenda inquires.

"Jason fixed his bike so we went out and took a ride. We talked and then he dropped me off at home. He said thank you and kissed me on the cheek. Next thing I know he's kissing me on the lips and I'm kissing him back." Robin explains.

"Okay so you were in shock." Brenda states.

Robin whispers back, "Bren, I didn't want it to stop. I wanted him to keep kissing me."

Brenda sees the look on Robin's face and realizes her friend is truly in a dilemma. "Maybe this is just some sort of payback, you know for what Patrick did?"

Robin looks down at the table for a moment, "No, I wouldn't do that to Patrick. And I wouldn't do that to Jason. He's been a real good friend to me during these past couple of months. I don't want to lead Jason on."

"Have you talked to him since the kiss? " Brenda asks.

Robin licks her lips, "No. I don't even know what to say to him. Or how am I going to tell Patrick."

"You can't tell Patrick, Robin."

"Are you kidding me? Bren, I have to tell him. I'm going to have to make it up to him somehow." She explains.

"Look this isn't the same as sleeping with Lisa. It was a kiss." Brenda continues, "You tell Patrick now and whatever work you two have put into your marriage may not survive this. Are you ready to deal with that?"

Robin rubs her forehead, "What did I get myself into, Bren? Jason and I are supposed to be friends. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Robin, you know that you and Jason could never just be friends. You two went through too much to ever just be friends."

"We've made it work for so long." Robin comments. "I went to him with my problems, and he'd come to me. We were able to talk. There was nothing romantic about it. But now things are different."

"Maybe you thought they were different, but they weren't. It was just hidden for both of you. Nothing was ever resolved with the both of you. I may have been gone but I do know that whatever anger he may have felt towards you about Michael. It didn't outweigh the love he had or still has for you. And then you come back here trying to save him and you did whatever you could to do so." Brenda comments. "Sonny told me how determined you were to make sure he got better. That wasn't about a doctor doing her job. It was your only way to express how much you still clearly cared for him."

"I can't love Jason, Bren. I love Patrick. He is my husband. He is the father of my child." Robin says emphatically almost on the brink of tears.

"Robin, you of all people know that you can love more than one person. You did it with Stone and Jason. And now with Patrick."

"Stone was dead Brenda. He was gone. There was never a chance he'd come back." Robin reasons. "I was never going to forget him and I certainly didn't think I was going to move on."

"You didn't do this deliberately Robin. It's not who you are. So stop blaming yourself. You do need to figure out what it is you truly want. Be it with Jason or with Patrick."

"I care about Jason. I always will. And I don't have an explanation as to what came over me. Patrick and I have been working on our relationship these past few months, and I just don't want to mess that up right now. Emma deserves to have a father in her life. He has the right to know what I did." Robin states.

Liz and Jake had spent over an hour at Jason's penthouse, and he could not have been more pleased to spend quality time with his son. He felt hope that things in his life was going to get better. He was no longer going to have to worry about the violence, and maybe there was a chance he would be able to be a father openly one day.

He stared out the window thinking maybe there was even hope that he'd find love again. He never dreamed about being a father or even a husband, but somehow with all the recent changes in his life; he wanted it more than ever. He thought about Robin and what occurred the night before.

Suddenly the door opens and Sonny enters. Jason turns to his friend and smiles, "How are you doing this morning?"

Sonny looks at his friend for a moment and responds, "Much better than last night." Both men take a seat on the couch as Sonny continues to speak, "Robin came over last night and we talked everything out."

"She mentioned it to me." Jason adds as he concentrates on listening to Sonny.

"You saw her last night?" Sonny inquires.

Jason nods his head as Sonny comments, "Must have been late."

Jason replies, "She went to see me at the bike shop. She wanted to see how I was doing with all this news."

Sonny shakes his head in awe, "That's Robin for you. Putting her needs before everyone else's. She was with Patrick last night when I called. It sounded like things were back on track for them."

Jason is curious as to his friend's information, "Why do you say that?"

"When I called her she was at Jake's. I guess on a double date with Patrick's brother and Maxie." Sonny informs him. "Anyway she dropped everything and came over to help me deal with this Michael situation."

Jason thinks about the events of last night as he speaks, "Then she came to check on me."

Sonny notices a difference in Jason's demeanor and begins to probe, "Is something going on between the two of you?"

Jason stares back at his friend a bit defensive, "Sonny, we're friends. You know that."

Sonny continues to look at his friend, "I know you're friends. But you've made a lot of changes in your life the last couple of weeks. Is this because of Robin?"

Jason stands up trying to avoid looking at his friend. He begins to pace the room, "Is it wrong that I want something better for myself."

Sonny starts to laugh as he states, "You're in love with Robin again."

Jason turns around looking at his friend knowing that he couldn't fool Sonny. "I don't think I ever stopped loving Robin."

Sonny clasps his hands together, "I know."

Jason is surprised at his friend's response as he takes a seat across from him, "How? I didn't even realize it."

"I was there from the beginning, Jason. I remember what you were like. The minute you agreed to be Michael's father and hid the truth from AJ, you changed. It was inevitable that Robin was going to leave. I knew someone was going to get hurt. I just didn't think it was going to end as badly as it did." He explains.

"Why didn't you say something then? Things could have been so different for us."

Jason states.

"Do you remember when Robin asked me to fire you?" Sonny asks.

Jason nods his head recalling that moment, "We broke up because of it."

Sonny answers, "I was trying to help my little sister thinking I was doing what was best for you and for her. I didn't want her to be left alone in this world again. She never thought she'd love again, and she goes and finds you. She of all people deserved to be happy. I couldn't do anything with Stone. I was so helpless. And here was an opportunity to change things. I couldn't take that damn disease away from him. But I sure as hell could take you away from the violence. Or at least that's what I thought. That's when I realized you were your own person. Robin and I used to teach you, advise you. I realized we no longer had to do that for you. What I did got Robin hurt again. I never expected that to happen. And I vowed never to get involved in that way again. She left for Paris, far from her family and friends. A part of me was relieved knowing she was far from us, away from all the danger. But I knew no matter where she was her heart was breaking. You two shared something pure and true and that doesn't come often."

"I know that now." Jason says in an almost whisper.

"You never realize what you have until you lose it." Sonny states.

Jason looks at his friend, "You and Brenda."

Sonny nods his head, "It should have been us all along but we were too stubborn. Just the way it should have been for you and Robin. I can't regret what happened because I wouldn't have Michael, Morgan, or Kristina in my life. But I'm just glad I got another opportunity. It took us many years to get back to where we are now and I'm not about to mess it up again."

Jason confesses, "I kissed Robin last night."

Sonny takes in the admission, "Wow."

"It just happened." Jason continues. "I was thanking her and all of a sudden I'm kissing her and she was responding. Then she pulled away."

Sonny looks at Jason, "She's married to Patrick."

"I know." Jason states.

"That relationships is still fragile, Jas. Robin was probably confused." Sonny explains.

"You don't think I know that?" Jason asks. "Look I'd love to have Robin back."

"But the million dollar question is does she want you." Sonny states.

Jason looks at his best friend and replies, "Exactly."

Kristina and Ethan arrived at Kelly's after having gone horseback riding.

"I don't think I can walk anymore today." Ethan commented as he slowly sat down on a chair.

Kristina giggled, "You did pretty good, you know."

Ethan gives her a look, "You're just being kind."

Kristina managed to say with a straight face, "No really, I think you did a pretty good job your first time."

He looks at her as he runs his hand through his hair, "Kristina, they gave me the most tame horse. They said it just retired from giving kids pony rides."

Kristina can't help but laughs, "Okay, well it was your first time. Next time you'll do better."

"Okay so when is next time?" he finds himself asking.

She replies, "Next week is a bit crazy but maybe we can set something up the week after?"

Ethan smiles back, "Well I'm looking forward to it. Hopefully by then my body will have recovered."

Just then Michael enters the diner and sees the two chatting and heads over to the table, "Hey, Krissy. Ethan. What are you two up to?"

"We just got back from horse back riding." Ethan replies.

Kristina laughs, "And he actually survived." She looks to her brother with concern, "How are you doing?"

Michael notices her tone and tries to play it lightly, "I'm good. I was just going to grab some food."

Kristina offers, "Why don't you join us?"

Ethan replies as he looks at his phone, "Actually, I'm going to have to jet. Looks like dear old dad needs me. I'll see you two later."

Kristina says good-bye as Ethan leaves while Michael watches his sister closely. He takes a seat at the table and asks, "So what's going on with you two?"

Kristina looks at her brother, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you two are friends, but lately it seems it's been a bit more chummy." He comments.

Kristina pushes a stray hair away from her face, "I think you're seeing something that's not there, Michael." She tries to change the subject quickly, "So what are you going to order?"

Michael calls the waitress order and the two order their food. Once the waitress leaves, Michael continues his inquiry, "Kristina, come on I'm your brother. You know you can tell me anything."

Kristina sighs, "We're just hanging out, okay? We're friends that's it."

"Well it doesn't look like just friends. It looks like you two were on a date." He comments.

"Well we weren't, Michael. I was just teaching him how to horse back ride. He's done a lot for me so I think I owe him that. Anyways, I'm too young for him."

Michael smiles, "So you admit that you're interested."

"I didn't say any such think Michael." Kristina says defensively.

Michael laughs, "You didn't have to. You're so obvious."

Kristina freaks out for a moment as she leans into the table, "Am I really?"

Michael continues, "Well to me you are but that's because I know you the way you know me."

Kristina sighs, "It's ridiculous isn't it? I mean to like him after everything I put him through?"

"If anything Kristina, I understand why you do like him. He's managed to forgive you and I think he's helped you mature in a lot of ways." He comments.

"Well it's just a crush and that's all it is. I learned a lot in the last year, and I would never want to push myself on any guy especially Ethan ever again. " she says.

Their food arrives and both begin to dig in. Kristina looks at her brother and asks, "So enough about me. How are you doing? How are the new living arrangements?"

Michael takes a gulp of his soda, "Good. Robin came over and talked to Dad last night. She's going to get me a therapist and help with my treatments privately."

Kristina smiles, "I'm glad that you're dealing with this Michael. All I can say is that therapy has really helped me. But what about Carly? Are you going to talk to her?"

Michael sighs, "I guess I'll have to eventually but I'm not ready just yet to tell the world."

Kristina looks at her brother with deep concern, "Michael I know you want to keep this a secret. But if I've learned anything in my short life its secrets don't always remain secrets. They have a way of coming out eventually."

Michael replies, "You don't think I know that?" Before he can continue his cell phone rings and he picks it up, "Hey, Dad. I'm at Kelly's with Kristina. Sure I'll ask her."

He looks to Kristina, "Do you think you can stop by dad's tonight? He wants to talk to both of us."

She nods her head as she finishes up eating a french fry.

"We'll be done shortly. We'll be home in about half an hour. Okay see you soon." Michael hangs up the phone.

"I wonder what that was about." Kristina comments.

"I have no idea but it sounded really important." Michael says.

A chipper Patrick arrived at the Roosevelt Hotel impressed at his surroundings. It wasn't nearly as big as the Metrocourt Hotel, but it did have a more intimate feeling as if it was a lovers getaway he thought. He approached the reception desk requesting for a key to room 1210. The front desk clerk smiled and replied, "Oh yes Mr. Drake, your wife has been anxiously awaiting you."

Patrick smiled as he took the key and generously tipped the clerk. He headed towards the elevator taking it all in. He had to admit he had been relieved that things were going much better with Robin. They had struggled in the last few months but both had made efforts to get their relationship back to what it once was. And this generous gesture from Robin only proved his point.

He arrived onto the 12th floor, and found himself in front of the room. He smiled to himself as he made his way into the suite. The room was dimly lit with a dining table in the middle of the living room. Patrick moved towards the dining table as he took in the soft music playing in the background. He took his coat off just taking in the beauty of the room. "Robin, you here?" he called out. He heard nothing but silence.

"Welcome darling." A voice called out.

Patrick looks up and finds Lisa in a white robe with her hair just freshly towel dried.

Patrick asks angrily, "What are you doing here?"

Lisa walks closer to him, "Aw come on Patrick, is that how you talk to the mother of your child?" She quickly takes the robe off to reveal a pregnant bump in her wrap around dress.

Before he could even respond to Lisa, his cell phone rings and he notices it's Robin.

He nervously answers it as he stares at Lisa, "Hello."

Robin nervously replies back, "Will you be home soon?"

Patrick continues staring at Lisa as he replies, "I'm going to try."

Robin takes a deep breath, "Good because we need to talk."

Patrick gulps as he closes his eyes realizing that his marriage may truly be over, "Okay, I'll get home as soon as I can. And Robin?"

She licks her lips as she replies, "yeah?"

"I love you okay." He says straining to remain calm.

She smiles sadly into the phone as she replies back, " I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

_If anyone is still reading this, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's been awhile. I just got busy. Watching the current state of GH has really saddened me and has inspired me to write about these characters. I look forward to your feedback_.

**Ch. 9**

Patrick quickly ended the call as Lisa watched him. She sat herself comfortably on the couch and patted it, "Come, sit down. It's time we caught up."

He never in his life wanted to physically hurt a woman as much as he wanted to hurt her. He wanted to just shake her out of her crazy obsession but she was with child; and possibly his child at that. He stares at her trying to take control of his emotions, "What are you doing here, Lisa?"

She smiles innocently back at him, "Aw come on Patrick, don't tell me you haven't missed me at all."

Patrick paces the room hoping he'd be able to get out of the nightmare he was in. However he knew that this was his reality. "Robin could have died with what you pulled."

"She's alive right? So no harm done Patrick. I mean all I wanted was you. But you just wouldn't have me. At least not the way you should want me. I'm so much better for you than her." Lisa explained. "But that's okay." She begins to rub her stomach lovingly, "I'm carrying your child Patrick. We will be together forever now. And you know what's even better?"

She looks up at him hoping to get some sort of reaction. He stares at her with disgust as she continues to speak, "I'm carrying your son, Patrick. It's a boy. I keep wondering if he'll be a doctor just like us. Can you imagine both of our genes for this child and how far he'll go? We have our own little medical genius."

"You should have never returned, Lisa." He warns her as he pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asks feigning innocence.

"Calling the police for kidnapping Robin." He says as he punches his cell.

She gets up quickly from the couch and warns him, "You better think twice. You call the police and your baby is going to be born in a prison. Or I'll run right now and never come back."

He stares at her swollen belly, "How do I really know that's my child?"

"I'm happy to take a DNA test." She says as she gets off the couch and dares him. She steps closer to him, "Go ahead and try me Patrick."

Michael and Kristina entered their father's house happy to see their dad. Sonny looks at his two kids and smiles as he ushers them into the living room. He looks at Michael, "How are you doing?"

Michael smiles at his dad, "Better now that you know."

He pulls his son into an embrace, "I love you son and don't you forget that." Sonny looks at Kristina and pulls her into an embrace as well, "I love the both of you." He pulls away staring into his children's eyes, "Always remember that I love you two, okay? No matter what happens know that you can always come to me okay?"

Kristina looks at her father still surprised by her father's emotions, "I love you too dad."

He steps away and ushers them to the couch, "Come, sit. I wanted to talk to you two about something important."

They both take a seat and look to their dad with concern. Kristina is a bit anxious as she asks, "Is everything okay? Are you in danger?"

Sonny stares into his daughter's eyes surprised by how far they'd come in the last year. He nods, "Things are good. Better than they've been in a real while in fact. That's why I wanted to talk to you two." He takes a deep breath as he continues, "I know that Brenda hasn't been in your lives very long but she was always a big part of my past. I never forgot her and she's back in my life again. And I'd like it to stay that way if I can. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to marry her and I just wanted to make sure you two were alright with it. I know you two have…"

Michael cuts his dad off, "I say go for it."

Kristina is exhilarated at the thought of a supermodel as her step-mother, "Seriously dad? I think that would be so cool."

He is surprised by his kids support. He leans back into the chair looking at his kids in amazement, "You'd really be okay with this?"

Both Kristina and Michael nod in agreement.

Kristina continues, "All that matters is you're happy. And all I know is that she's made you happy in these last few months." Kristina suddenly clasps her hands as she takes it in, "Oh my god, there's going to be a wedding. There's going to be dresses, flowers."

Michael looks at his sister, "Okay, don't get too excited. It's not like you're the one getting married."

Sonny watches his two kids and playfully admonishes Kristina, "Remember you're not allowed to get married until you're 30."

She looks at her father and blurts back, "You don't really think I'm going to wait until I'm 30 are you?"

He looks at her and laughs, "Probably not but I want you to at least finish college. Can you promise me that?"

She smiles at her dad, "Fine. I can live with that."

Just then Brenda walks in on the three of them who suddenly become quiet. She looks at the three and points, "Okay, what's going on here?"

Sonny tries to control his happiness, "Nothing. Just hanging out with my kids."

Michael gets up as he looks at Brenda, "Good you're here. We were getting tired of hanging out with the old man. It's your turn to entertain him."

Kristina quickly gets up and nods her head, "You need to teach him the difference between Prada and Gucci, Bren. The man doesn't have a clue."

Michael laughs as he looks at his sister, "Let's go listen to the new Adele cd."

With that the two leave as Brenda watches them disappear to the next floor. She looks to Sonny, "Seriously what was that all about?"

He gives her a grin and acts as nonchalantly as possible, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Robin had been staring at the clock for what seemed like hours. Emma had been put to bed and she mentally prepared herself for a conversation she didn't really want to have. She took the photo frame on the side table and stared at it. It was a photo of herself, Patrick, and Emma in happier times. She somehow wished she could go back to that.

She took a seat on the sofa trying to take in everything that happened in the last few months. She had never imagined that her life would be where it was today.

The phone rang and Robin quickly grabbed it, "Hello."

Patrick closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, "Robin, I'm going to be home late."

"Is everything okay?" she asked with concern.

"Things are fine. I need to go back to the hospital for emergency surgery. Don't wait up for me okay?" he says.

Robin sighs, "Okay."

"I'm sorry hon. I know you wanted to talk to me about something." He states.

Robin quickly brushes it off, "It wasn't that important. So don't worry."

Patrick calls out in a more tender tone, "Robin."

"Yeah." she responds.

"I love you okay. Don't you ever forget that." He manages to get out.

She smiles sadly, "I'll give Emma a good night kiss for you."

Patrick hangs up the phone as he stares at himself in the mirror. He hated what he saw. He knew he made a mistake with Lisa and now with the reality of possibly carrying his child, he knew that he would have to live with that mistake forever. He had no idea how he was going to tell Robin. Once again he failed her in more ways than one. For now he had a reprieve due to the emergency surgery, but he knew he was going to have to face the truth sooner or later.

It was early in the morning, but Jason was eager to start his day. He had grabbed breakfast at Kelly's and quickly went to the motorcycle shop. He had the shop already set up and was ready to open to the public.

There was a knock on the door and Jason quickly answered it. Michael came in holding a neon sign, "Good Morning! Thought I'd get you something for the store."

He hold's the sign up which says JM Motorcycle Services.

Jason looks at the sign and smiles, "It's perfect. It's just what I needed. Thanks."

Michael puts the sign down as he takes in the store, "You look ready to open up?"

Jason nods, "Just a few minor things to take care of, and I'll be open to the public."

Michael states, "Nice."

"So tell me how are you doing? You taking care of yourself?" Jason asks with concern.

Michael smiles, "Yes I'm doing well. Robin was right you know. She said telling my family would make things easier and that you would all be supportive."

Jason smiles at the mention of Robin's name, "Well, she is a doctor and knows what she's talking about."

Michael looks at Jason closely, "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Jason shakes his head, "You could say that. We've been there for each other when it really mattered."

Michael looks at him and speaks with a more serious tone, "Do you ever regret helping my mom?"

Jason looks at Michael, "What do you mean?"

"I know that you made a promise to take care of me when I was a baby. And I'm grateful for that. But from what I've gathered from my dad, you gave up Robin because of your promise to me. Then there is my mom's point of view that it was for the best that she was out of your life." Michael comments.

Michael looks at Jason as he continues, "But I think about Robin and what she's done. I mean despite what happened between you two she came back to

Port Charles to make sure you got better. I don't know if I would have gone to get a check up if it weren't for Robin. And even now with my diagnosis, she's helping me get through it. She should hate me for ruining her life."

"How did you ruin her life?" Jason asks.

"You both should hate me. I mean if it weren't for me you probably would have married Robin. You two would have your own family but my mother manipulated that whole situation. And look where it got you. I'm sorry, Jason. "

"Robin and I made our peace with what happened so long ago. Neither of us blame you, Michael. It was never your fault. I made a choice that I thought was right at the time. I didn't realize what it would cost me, but I would never have turned my back on you." Jason comments.

"I wish things could have been different for you Jas. I've come to realize how much you've given up for my family. So I hope that I can repay you one day."

Jason is impressed by Michael's level of maturity, "Well live a good life Michael, that is what you can do for me. Take care of yourself and let your life mean something. Your father and I have made some bad choices. You've been a victim of some of those choices. So, learn from it. I've got an opportunity to start my life again, Michael. You're just beginning your life, so stay on the right track."

Sonny enters the lab to find Robin deep in thought. He speaks softly, "Am I interrupting?"

Robin looks up from the computer surprised to see Sonny, "No not at all. I'm actually due for a break. Is everything alright with Michael?" she asks with concern.

He nods his head, " Actually I came to see you."

"Oh, what about?" she asks.

Sonny smiles, "I know that Brenda and I just got back together but I plan on proposing to her."

Robin's eyes light up as she gets up from her seat and gives Sonny a hug, "Oh my god, that's great news. Congrats! But what is it that I can do for you?

"I need for you to keep Brenda pre-occupied. I want to really surprise her, and I think she may be a bit suspicious. She almost caught me talking to Michael and Kristina about it." He says.

Robin thinks about her own personal problems and responds, "Trust me I can keep Brenda pre-occupied."

Sonny smiles back, "I thought so." He looks around the quiet lab, "So how are things with you?"

Robin pushes a strand of hair away from her face and sighs, "Fine, I guess." She looks up at him and asks, "Why is love so complicated?"

Sonny takes a seat next to her as he lets the question sink in. "Does this have to do with Jason?"

Before she could respond, Sonny continues, "He told me what happened."

Robin just looks at Sonny for a moment a bit shocked, "Wow. So he told you?"

"I'm surprised that he did. Jason usually keeps his personal life, well personal." He states.

Robin rubs her forehead, "I don't know what came over me, Sonny. I love Patrick."

She turns to look at Sonny's reaction.

"Are you expecting me to tell you that you did something wrong? Because I'm not, Robin. I'm the last person to judge you." he states.

"For the last twenty four hours, I keep asking me why did I react that way, Sonny. Was it because I wanted to get back at Patrick for what he did? If that was the case, I would have kissed Jason a long time ago back when I was staying with him. I was so angry at Patrick for what he did. But I forgave him." she explains with an uneasiness.

"Do you think maybe you're still scared? Maybe Jason is someone to fall back on just in case things with Patrick don't work out?" Sonny asks.

Robin looks into Sonny's eyes, "I wouldn't do that to Jason. It wouldn't be fair to him. I'll always care for him but my life is with Patrick now."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you were meant to be with Jason?" Sonny asks.

Robin looks at him and smiles, "Just because you and Brenda are back together, doesn't mean that Jason and I are getting back together."

Sonny laughs a bit, "Is it wrong to hope that for you?"

Robin pulls her hair back and sighs, "Don't get me wrong, my relationship with Jason was great. I have good memories from that time but it winded up not working out. Maybe that's just love…it never lasts for one reason or another."

Sonny puts his hand on her shoulder, "You don't really believe that do you?"

Robin look up at him, "I don't know Sonny. I used to not. But as I get older and the more experiences I have, maybe that's just the case."

"How do you explain me and Brenda then?" he asks.

She smiles at him, "You two were always special. Maybe a bit stubborn but always special."

Sonny laughs, "You're right we were stubborn. But that's changed." His face turns a bit more serious as he continues speaking, "Robin, all I've ever wanted for you was to be safe, healthy, and in love. It doesn't matter if it's Jason, or Patrick or someone else. If you don't feel like being with someone right now, that's understandable. But I can't fathom a life where you're not sharing your life with someone else. You're one of the most loving people I know Robin. I can attest to that. You love me without judgment and that's a rare thing. So please do me a favor and don't close yourself to the thought of loving again. You're a special person, Robin. Jason and Patrick know that despite the mistakes they've made. I just hope you'd know how special you truly are."

Robin's eyes tear up as she goes in for a hug, "Thanks, Sonny. I really appreciate it."

He holds her tightly, "That's what family is for."


	10. Chapter 10

_i told you that I was inspired...=) _

**Ch.10**

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" the saleslady inquired.

Lisa smiled back as she lovingly rubbed her burgeoning stomach, "A boy."

The saleslady began to ring up Lisa's purchases as she continued, "Your first?"

Lisa laughed, "Can you tell?"

"Well you definitely will need all these items for sure." the saleslady continued as she looked at the numerous items before her.

"I can't wait to show my husband these items. He's so excited about the baby." Lisa responded.

"Well I'm sure your husband must be so happy."

Lisa nodded her head, "He is. Patrick's ecstatic about it. We're going to have a beautiful life once the baby comes."

A few feet away Elizabeth had seen the exchange before her. She wasn't sure if it was Lisa so she tried to step closer towards the sales counter. She couldn't help but be shocked to see Lisa obviously pregnant. Her jaw suddenly dropped, "Oh my god." She looked around making sure she had not been seen and quickly left .

Robin had just put Emma down for her afternoon nap when she heard a knock on the door. She went over and answered surprised to see Jason.

He looked at her with hands in his pockets, "Hi."

Robin felt nervous as she stood watching Jason. She replied shyly, "Hi."

"Do you think I can come in?" he asked.

She quickly nodded her head as she let him in. He walked towards the couch as she closed the door behind her.

The two stood across from each other unsure of what to say. Suddenly both began to speak at the same time.

Robin smiled, "You go first."

Jason replied quickly, "I uh I just wanted to say sorry about the other night. I don't know what came over me."

Robin shook her head, "There's no need for you to apologize Jason."

"Look, Robin I know you're married. And I respect that. I didn't mean to cross a line. I guess I just got carried away. And if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I'd understand."

Robin asked with sadness in her voice, " Is that you want?"

Jason sighed, "Only if it's what you want."

"Then no. I don't want us to stop talking Jason. And you don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. "

"But I kissed you Robin, and you're married."

Robin looked at the ground for awhile before responding, "But I kissed you back Jason."

"So what are you saying?" he asked with a bit of hope in his heart.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know to be honest. But I'm not ready to not have you around in my life again…as a friend at least."

He looked her in the eyes a bit disappointed as to what she was wanting. If he had to be honest he wanted more from her. But she wasn't willing to give up on Patrick. And he understood. Had he been in Patrick's shoes he wouldn't have wanted her to give up on him either. He simply nodded his head, "I can accept that."

Robin was relieved by his response, "I'm glad we're not going to let this ruin what we've been able to build upon Jason."

He reached out and took a hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly, "I feel the same way as well, Robin."

"Dr. Hunter, is there anything else that you need me to do?" Kristina asked.

He looked at the young girl, "I think that's about it for today Kristina. You should double check with Epiphany, but if it were up to me I'd set you free."

Kristina laughed , "Thanks. I've really enjoyed working with you. I'm learning so much."

"Well that's good to know, Kristina. Has Dr. Drake convinced you to be a pre-med major yet?" he asked.

"He's almost there." She replied.

"Well I'm not going to pressure you but I do think you'd do well as a doctor." He commented.

Kristina's eyes lit up by the compliment, "You think?"

Matt nodded his head, "You've picked up a lot since you've been volunteering. And I've seen you with the patients. You're really good with them."

Kristina is in a bit of awe, "Thanks, Dr. Hunter. I really appreciate the compliment."

Dr. Hunter smiled at her, "Anytime Kristina. Anyway I better get out of here soon or else Maxie is going to kill me. She is attempting to cook dinner for me."

Kristina laughed, "Oh wow, good luck with that. If I were you, I'd make back-up reservations somewhere."

Dr. Hunter replied, "Thanks for the advice." With that Kristina watched him leave as she made her way towards the nurses station with a huge grin on her face.

Michael had just gotten off the elevator and saw his sister, "Hey, do you have a minute?"

Kristina gestured for a moment as she went to check with Epiphany. After a few minutes went over to her brother and gave her a hug, "What's up?"

Michael clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "I have an idea and I need you to help me."

"What's this about?" she asked with intrigue.

He gave her a suspicious smile as he replied, "You'll find out soon enough."

Maxie stood in her kitchen staring at the boiling pot and reading the directions on the pasta box. She was flustered as she muttered to herself, "What did I get myself into?"

Suddenly she heard Matt's voice, "Honey, I'm home."

"Oh now." She continued to mutter to herself as she tossed the pasta into the water. She quickly wiped her face hoping that she looked nice and went out to greet Matt. "Hey there!"

"How are you?" he asked.

She gulped with nervousness, "Okay I guess. So far I haven't burned the kitchen."

Matt gave her a hug, "Relax. I'm sure whatever you're cooking is going to be great."

Maxie handed the bottle of wine for him to open, "You have too much faith in me Matt."

Lulu and Dante entered the apartment and looked at the young couple. "Are you celebrating without us?" Dante asked.

Matt laughed, "Not at all. I just got here."

Maxie began to freak out, "Oh Dante, great. I need your help in the kitchen." With that she quickly grabbed him.

Lulu and Matt watched both bemused. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Maxie so nervous." Lulu commented.

"I told her that whatever she cooked would be great." Matt commented as he offered a glass of wine to Lulu.

She looked at him, "Wow, you are in love. That woman has never been in a kitchen in her life."

"Oh please. I'm sure she can figure it out."

A few minutes later, both Dante and Maxie returned to the living room. "I have to say for a beginner, Maxie is doing pretty good. We should have a really good meal in about ten minutes."

Matt looks at Lulu and smiles, "I told you."

"Wow, if Dante is complimenting you it must be good." Lulu giggled as Maxie gave her a look.

Matt offered Dante and Maxie each a glass of wine. "Here you go."

Dante replied, "Okay, a toast to the two of you."

Matt beams at Maxie as he puts his arm around her.

Lulu begins to speak, "To the newlyweds….may your life be filled with love and laughter."

Matt adds to the toast as he looks at Maxie, "Don't forget and a lot of kids."

"What?" Maxie asks in surprise.

"Well not right now but eventually." Matt responds.

Dante finishes up the toast, "To the happy couple."

The happy foursome take a drink as Lulu begins to speak, "So have you told your families yet?"

Maxie shakes her head, "Not yet. I mean we just got back. And I just know that my uncle Mac is going to freak when he hears we eloped in Vegas."

It was late at night and Robin sat watching mindless television. Patrick had been caught up in several surgeries and they hadn't had a chance to really talk in the last few days. She knew that she would have to tell him about the kiss with Jason and she was fully prepared to deal with the consequences.

Her thoughts drifted to Jason and their conversation earlier that day. She was relieved to know he'd accept a friendship with her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen. But deep down she was happy to know that they were somehow still connected.

Patrick entered the home looking exhausted and tired. She quickly turned the television off, "Hey how are you?" He went over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sat across from her.

"Tired. It's been a couple of rough days." He stated referring to work and the subject of Lisa. He looked at his wife not sure of how she'd react with the news.

"Well you're home now." She got off the couch and headed towards the hallway, "Let me go and start a bath for you."

Patrick spoke quickly, "Actually, we need to talk."

She turned to him with concern picking up on the tone of his voice which was etched with worry, "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure but you need to know."

"What is it?" she asked.

He got up and grabbed her hand and led her towards the couch, "Before I say anything know that whatever happens, I'll always love you."

Jason heard a tap on the door of his penthouse. It was late and he normally didn't get guests this late at night. He got off the couch and answers the door to find Elizabeth, "Hi."

He looked at her and asked, "Is everything okay with Jake?"

Elizabeth nodded, "He's fine. But I needed to talk to you."

"Come in. Come in. What's going on?" he asked as Elizabeth entered the room.

"I saw Lisa today." She stated.

"As in Patrick's Lisa?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I was shopping and I guess she's back in town."

"Does Robin and Patrick know?" he asked with concern.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't think so. Neither Patrick or Robin mentioned anything."

"You should have called the police." Jason stated.

"I would have but things are a bit complicated." Elizabeth responded.

"What are you saying?" Jason asked.

"She's pregnant, Jason." She stated.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"She looked to be about 6-7 months." Elizabeth responded.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked torn up inside by this news. Instinct wanted him to go and find Lisa and make sure she paid for what she had done to Robin.

"That woman has really done a number on Patrick and Robin. " she stated. " And because you're the only person I know that can make this go away."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

Patrick watched his wife waiting for some kind of reaction. He softly replied, "Please say something, Robin."

The tears slowly began to fall as she wiped it away, "This nightmare will never end will it?"

Patrick couldn't even answer the question.

Robin resolved to stay strong this time as she took a deep breath, "Where is she now?"

He looked to the ground, "At the Roosevelt Hotel."

"She needs to take a DNA test." Robin commanded.

"She's pretty confident it's mine." Patrick stated.

"And if it is then we'll deal with it." She said.

He stared at her in awe. "If you want to leave me, Robin. I'd understand. I did this to us."

She licked her lips trying to push away the tears that were ready to fall freely, "I'm disappointed Patrick but it's not the end for us. We're not going to let her come between us. It's what she wants. And she sure as hell is not going to get what she wants."

Patrick gets up to embrace her. She steps back for a moment, "Don't."

He's confused as he continues to watch her, "I don't understand. I thought…"

"I'm not okay with this Patrick. But we have to deal with it if we're going to move forward. But it's going to take awhile before I can fully come to terms with this. You're going to have to respect that. Do you understand?" she asked.

As soon as Elizabeth left, he made a call to Spinelli to see if he could track down the psychotic Lisa. All he wanted to do was protect Robin from any more pain that she had experienced because of this women. He walked over to the balcony staring out into the night sky and just hoped that he could find Lisa before she did anything bad to Robin and Emma.

Sonny entered the penthouse, "What's up Jas? It sounded like an emergency."

Jason turned to him, "It is. I'm going to need your help."

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"It's Robin." he explained.

"Is it her HIV? Is she okay?" he started to ask.

Jason shook his head, "No she's fine now. I just don't know for how long. Elizabeth saw Lisa today."

"As in psychotic Lisa?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, and apparently she's pregnant."

"And Patrick's the daddy?" Sonny questioned.

"I don't know. But even if he isn't, I'm sure Lisa will find a way to make it look like it's his."

"You're right. I mean she was capable of a lot of things. But now that she may think she's carrying her's and Patrick's love child, there is more motivation to get rid of Robin and Emma."

"I need for you to put 2 guards on her. They need to be with her at all times and they need to be discrete. I think Emma will need them as well. " Jason states.

"And what about Patrick?" Sonny asks.

Jason looks at him and responds, "I don't give a damn about Patrick. He's the reason Robin and Emma are in this position and I'm just trying to make sure Lisa doesn't succeed this time around."

"Okay it's way early in the morning, but you two requested my presence, so I'm here. What is going on?" Brenda asked Michael and Kristina as she took a sip of her coffee and settled down at the table at Kelly's.

"Sorry but we've got a lot of planning and not a lot of time. So we thought you'd be able to help us out. I heard you've thrown some great parties in the past." Kristina replied.

"Party?" Brenda's eyes perked up, "I'm liking the sound of that. So tell me details, what this for?"

"Well Michael came up with it, so he should do the honors." Kristina replied.

"With everything that's happened to me I just realized I needed to do more. I mean I've been fortunate that my dad can pay for my medical bills but not everyone can. And I got to thinking and did some research. Apparently General Hospital used to host a Nurses Ball?"

Brenda smiles recalling the memories, "Yeah, it was a great night for HIV/AIDS awareness. That's a really good idea Michael."

The young man blushed a bit, "Well I thought I could do this for Jason and Robin. They've done so much for me and I didn't know how I could repay them."

Brenda responds, "I know it would mean a lot to them. So yes, I'm in. Whatever you need me for, I'm here."

"Well, well, well..first you've shacked up with my ex-husband and now you want my kid as well?" Carly asked.

Michael looked up, "Mom, quit it."

"What are you doing with her anyway?" she asked.

"If you must know I was talking about bringing back the Nurses Ball." He replied

Carly stared at her son for a moment, "Why on earth would you bring that back?"

"Because there's a lot of work to be done with HIV/AIDS mom. That's why." he responds.

"It's amazing how compassionate your son is considering." Brenda snaps back.

Carly shakes her head, "Michael, what is going on? Just come home okay."

"Mom, I am home. I'm with dad. That's my home now." He stated starting to get agitated.

Carly simply rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Michael. Just know when you get tired of hanging out with pathetic St. Robin and your father, you can always come back to your real home." With that she sauntered out the diner.

Michael was quite upset by the conversation as Brenda reached out and rubbed his back reassuringly, "It's okay Michael. Unfortunately your mother doesn't know any better."

Kristina sighed, "Yeah, Michael. Just know that we're here for you."

Michael tried to force a smile on his face, "I know you're right. But it doesn't get any easier with her."

"Well I for one am loving this idea, but what is your date for this ball? " Brenda asked hoping that changing the subject would lift Michael's spirits.

"I was hoping in the next month or two." Michael responded.

"Oh wow, that means we don't have enough time so we better start cracking." Brenda responded.

Robin went directly to the front desk and asked the clerk, "Hi, could you please tell me if a Lisa Niles is in?"

"One moment." The clerk replied as he made a call. After a few seconds, the clerk replied, "I'm sorry no one is answering. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No thanks. I'll just wait for her in the waiting area." Robin responded.

Robin made her way towards the waiting area. As she looks up she makes eye contact with Jason who seemed to be on a mission. He quickly takes a sweep of the area and goes directly to her, "What are you doing here?"

She looks to him, "I could ask you the same thing."

"You know then?" Jason asked referring to Lisa. He didn't know how but he just knew that Robin was aware.

"Patrick told me. Who told you?" she asked.

"So your husband knew? For how long?" Jason asked angered.

"A few days. He wanted to tell me but he was so busy with work."

Jason wanted to punch the wall. But instead he gently steered Robin to a more secluded area, "Does your husband have any idea how much danger he put you in?" If I was your husband, I would have never let this happen to you he thought more to himself.

"The important thing is that he told me." Robin replied in a calm manner. "But how did you know?"

"Elizabeth told me. She saw her at the mall. And as soon as I heard I made sure that Spinelli tracked her down. I was going to take care of this for you. You weren't supposed to know." Jason replied.

"Well I do, and I have to face that this is the reality of my marriage." She responds fighting back the need to cry.

Brenda walks into the hotel excited at the prospect of checking out the venue for the Nurses Ball and is surprised to see Jason and Robin talking quietly in the corner. She hadn't seen her little sister for awhile and now she wondered if things had gone further with the two of them. Robin had said it was just a kiss but were they now trying to hide their affair. She was stunned by this but knew the feelings Robin had for Jason ran deep. She looked at her watch realizing she was running for her appointment. She knew this wasn't the time or the place to talk to Robin but she made a mental note of doing so as soon as possible.

"So you're choosing to stay with him?" Jason asked a bit surprised.

"I ha…I mean I want to. He is my husband. I took vows Jason." She explained.

He looked in her eyes and could see the dilemma she was in. It hurt him like hell to know she was going to still stay with Patrick after all this but not surprising. "You're amazing you know that?" was all he could say to her.

She looked up at him and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Jason replied softly, "Because you are."

He looked around the hotel making sure that Lisa was not in the vicinity, "Do me a favor? Will you please go home? I know you want to face her but I'm worried okay. This woman is capable of many things. And with her pregnant, you don't know what she's capable of doing."

"It's so good to see you Robin." Lisa interrupted.

Jason and Robin turn to look at her. Jason watched Robin's face as she saw Lisa's burgeoning belly.

She lovingly rubbed her stomach as she continued to speak, "So I see that Patrick told you the good news? I'm having his son."

Robin looked at the woman, "You are a sick woman, Lisa. You need help. And who's to say that is Patrick's child. You've told so many lies you wouldn't even know the truth if it hit you in the face."

"Oh Robin, don't you get it? Patrick was never really yours. He stays with you out of pity. And trust me this baby is his. And as soon as he's born, Patrick is going to realize he'll want to be with me and our child. And you can go back to your ex-lover Jason here. I'm sure he's willing to pick up the pieces. Why don't you just make it easier on yourself?" she responded.

Robin held her own trying not to let the words hurt her, "You need to take a DNA test then. Let's see if you're telling the truth."

Lisa's smile got a bit wider a little more sinister as she tried to get closer to Robin.

"Back off or you'll regret it." Jason threatened.

"That's fine, Robin. Whatever you want. I'm happy to comply with. You need to face the truth eventually. You know where to reach me so just tell me where and when. Now if you excuse me, I need to start preparing for this child of mine." With that Lisa left the two behind.

Jason turned to Robin and rubbed her back reassuringly, "It's going to be okay. I'm going to make sure she doesn't hurt your or Emma. I promise you that."

Patrick stood in front of his locker exhausted by last night's events and the early morning surgery he just had completed. He looked at the photo of himself, Robin and Emma's first Christmas. His heart hurt looking at that photo. They were so much happier then.

Matt walked in taking his scrubs off, "What a morning, man. Back to back surgeries, but it looks like Mr. Hale is doing well. How was your morning?"

Patrick looked at his brother, "Fine."

Matt noticed his brother's mood, "What's going on? You don't look to good."

Patrick slammed his locker shut and took a seat on the bench covering his face, "Lisa is back."

Matt's eyes widened, "When? And why on earth aren't you calling the police?"

Patrick looked up at his brother, "Because she's pregnant and she says it's mine."

Matt is shocked by this news as he too sits on the bench across from his brother taking it all in, "Wow. Is it true?"

"It's a huge possibility." Patrick states.

"But you used protection." Matt explains.

"We both know that's not 100%."

Matt sighs as he's still trying to take in the news, "Does Robin know?"

"Yeah, I told her last night."

"What did she say?"

Patrick looks at his brother, "Can you believe it? She says she still wants to be with me. I mean we were right on track. Finally getting our life together, now this. She says she wants to move forward from all this and we'll handle it together but she's pulled away from me. I see it in her face."

"Give her time, Patrick. This is all news to her. It's has to be rough."

"I know. I'm just amazed that she's still sticking with me. But I know Lisa and she's going to do whatever it takes to make sure Robin and Emma are no longer in the picture."

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Maxie rushed into the Scorpio-Drake residence and screamed, "Robin, you here? I've got some major news to tell you." She paced the living room trying to figure out what she was exactly going to tell her cousin. After all, this wasn't the plan when she and Matt headed out to Las Vegas. It was supposed to be a little work and a lot of play…and things sort of went beyond her own control. And now she needed to tell her cousin, as she was the only one who could break the news to Mac.

"Hello, anyone here?" she asked again. She decided to head out as the door opened with Robin and Jason entering. She was surprised to see him there, "Hey,whats going on?"

Jason looks at Robin, "Are you going to be okay?"

Robin nods her head, "I'll be fine."

"You know you can count on me. Call me okay. If you need anything. I know you don't want it but there are two guards watching you at all times. I also asked Sonny to put two more on Emma." Jason explained.

Robin didn't have the energy to fight and she knew that she was going to need all the protection she could get. She shakes her head in agreement and gives him a hug, "Thank you for everything."

With that Jason leaves as Maxie continues to watch Robin, "What was that about? Why do you and Emma need protection?"

Robin looks at Maxie and simply replies, "Lisa is back."

Maxie takes a seat on the couch, "Oh my god."

Robin crosses her arms as she continues to explain, "And she's pregnant."

"How? When? I don't understand." Maxie manages to say.

Robin takes a seat and explains, "Lisa called Patrick a few days ago and told him. She's staying at the Roosevelt Hotel and she's going to get a DNA test."

"And what if it's Patrick's child?" she asks.

Robin takes a deep breath, "Then I guess we deal with it when we get the official word."

"It's final then isn't it? Between you and Patrick?" she asks.

Robin gets up and starts to put things away, hoping the distraction will help, "Maxie, I made a vow for better or worse. And I guess that's what we're doing right now just trying to get over the worse."

"I don't understand Robin. I mean I know you forgave him about the affair. I can see you managing that. But this is different, a child is on it's way that will be permanent proof of what Patrick and Lisa did. How do you get past that?"

She turns to look at Maxie, "I don't know how, Maxie. I just know that I need to for the sake of my marriage to survive. I will find a way to make this work for Emma's sake."

Patrick stared at the hotel door and took a deep breath before knocking. Lisa answered the door and smiled, "This is a surprise."

He stared at her and replied in a cold tone, "Lisa."

"Come in." Lisa commands.

He enters noticing that every space in the hotel room is filled with baby items.

"I've been just a tad busy as you can see preparing for out baby's arrival. You know Patrick, living in a hotel room will not suffice for baby boy Drake here."

He turns around and yells, "Stop it okay. Just stop it. Robin knows."

Lisa smiles confidently, "I know. She was here earlier."

"What did you do to her?" Patrick asked angrily.

"Absolutely nothing. I guess she wanted to see it for herself." She went to grab herself a glass of water, "I just don't get it Patrick."

"Get what?" he asks.

"Your devotion to Robin. She doesn't love you the way I do." She continues to explain.

"You don't know anything about me and Robin, okay? And you will never understand it. You may be carrying my child and I will love it because it is apart of me. I will tolerate your existence for the sake of this child. But my heart belongs to Robin. It always will." He yells back.

Lisa just smiles calmly and responds, "Well then you should tell Jason Morgan that. I'm under the impression that he's ready to return to his position of Robin Scorpio's lover, Patrick."

Brenda had just arrived at Robin's house and cut to the chase, "Do you care to tell me what is going on with you and Jason?"

Robin looks at her, "I told you we kissed that's it. We talked it out and everything is cool between us."

She stood there staring at Robin. She never knew her little sister to be a liar and just stood there aghast at her explanation. "Look whatever is going on between you two, you can tell me the truth Robin. You don't need to lie to me. I'm the last person who should be judging you."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

Brenda sighed as she plopped herself on the couch, "I saw you two today at the Roosevelt Hotel in the corner looking pretty intimate. If you two are having an affair…"

Robin's eyes widen in shock, "I am not having an affair with Jason. Far from it."

"Then I don't get it. What were you two doing there?" she asked.

Robin sat down for a moment staring at her hands before she could explain. She looks at Brenda and begins to speak, "Lisa is back."

"As in crazy Lisa?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah. And she's pregnant. She's claiming it's Patrick's." Robin continues to explain. "I went to go see her and I guess Jason followed."

"How did Jason even know?" Brenda asks confused.

"I guess Elizabeth saw her and told him. He was hoping to get rid of her before I found out. But it was too late."

"And where was Patrick in all this?" Brenda asks.

"He told me she was here. But he had to go to work."

"Robin, why on earth would you go down and see her? You now what that woman is capable of."

"Well I had to see it for myself. " Robin explains.

"What now?" Brenda asks.

Robin sighs, "She's going to take a DNA test."

"And if it's Patrick's?" Brenda inquires.

"Then we deal with it as a couple." Robin responds.

Brenda rubs her face as she lets the information sink in. She goes over to her best friend and gives her a tight embrace, 'I'm so sorry Robin. You didn't deserve this."

It is her friend's touch and compassion that breaks through Robin as she begins to cry, her body shaking from the disappointment and anger. Brenda rubs her friend's back reassuringly, "It's going to be okay Robin. We'll get through this, I promise."

"What is exactly going on between you and my wife?" Patrick asks angrily.

Jason stares at the man surprised to see him at his doorstep. He angrily replies back, "I'm just trying to make sure she's safe. It's obvious you're not concerned about Robin or Emma's safety."

"Look, I tried to be cool with you. I know that Robin needed your help during a difficult time but you need to stay out of it now. What goes on between me and Robin is our business." Patrick retorts back.

"Frankly I don't care what goes on between you and Robin. But what I will always care about is making sure she's safe because you sure as hell aren't making it a priority. " Jason shouts back.

Patrick shakes his head in disbelief, "Is this how you get woman to love you? You come in play the hero to the damsel in distress? If so, find another woman because my wife is none of your business."

"Until your wife says otherwise, I'm going to protect her Patrick. You know what Lisa is capable of. You saw what she did, and you just watched and let it happen for months. For god's sake, she left her in a well to die. How do you stand there and call yourself a man? The woman you love not to mention your child is in danger every minute that woman is around."

"What are you going to do Jason? Kill her? Take her life. I mean that's how you solve problems right? It's your way of life. It's not how I deal with my issues."

Jason retorts back, "No you just sleep with another woman while your wife is away, right? If you know what's good for your Patrick, I suggest you leave now."

Jason slams the door as Patrick heads towards the elevator punching the buttons. Patrick hated himself. He knew he was being irrational but he couldn't help it. Every good thing in his life was slowly disappearing and he wasn't sure if he'd ever regain control of the situation.

Matt entered his apartment to find Maxie in her pajamas sitting on the couch. She was a sight to behold as he plopped on the couch.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"Yeah. A couple of surgeries. And I had to cover for Patrick." He states.

"So you heard?" Maxie asked.

He turns to look at her, "Yeah, it's not good."

Maxie bit her lower lip, "I'm worried for the two of them."

"Do you think they're going to survive this?" he asks.

"I have no idea, Matt." She sighs. "What did we get ourselves into?"

He sits up more alert and pulls her closer to him, "Hey, hey are you regretting getting married?"

She is filled with fear, "I don't know Matt. I mean it was so sudden. And we've only been dating for a few months. Patrick and Robin were dating for a couple of years. And they are so much more put together than we are."

He cups his face with his hand, "You can't compare us to every other couple out there, Maxie. We're different. Not every marriage ends in disaster. Anyways even if it did why did you agree to marry me?"

Maxie relaxes a bit, "Because for some insane reason I love you and because you accept me for me. I'm me with you and I never feel like I have to hide from you."

Matt smiles at her as he leans in closely and before he gives her a kiss he softly whispers back, "Exactly, Maxie. I love you. And no matter what is going on around us, we will find away to work it out. I believe in us."

"How's Robin doing?" Sonny asked with concern. He grabbed a hold of Brenda and wrapped his arms around her as they settled into the couch.

"What do you expect? She's being Robin. Standing beside Patrick in all of this mess." Brenda responded.

"Well all we can do is support her right?" he said.

"I guess. I just don't like to see her in such pain." She says softly.

"No one does, honey. " Sonny responded.

"Is this how it's going to be Robin?" Patrick asked as they sat quietly eating dinner.

She put her fork down and stared at him. "I'm still trying to deal with all of this Patrick. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't now. But something. I can't stand this silence." He says as he pushes the food across the plate.

Robin shakes her head in disbelief. In her anger she responds, "Okay, Patrick. Why don't you tell me? What names are you thinking about for your son? Because I was thinking Benjamin. Ben's a good name for a boy. Or maybe Taylor. What do you think?"

"Robin, stop it. There's a chance that this child may not be mine." He explains.

She looks at him incredulously as the tears start up again, "Patrick, are you listening to yourself? There is a HUGE chance this child is yours. Don't you get it? She's never going to leave us alone." She throws her utensil on her plate and gets up, "You know what I just can't do this right now."

"Where are you going?" he asks.

She got up from the table and grabbed her purse, "Out. I just need to breathe. I'll see you later."

A few days had passed, Robin, Patrick and Lisa found themselves waiting anxiously in the break room of General Hospital. Matt entered the room as Patrick and Robin anxiously looked at him for an answer.

He stared at his brother and sister-in-law saddened by the news he was about to give. "It's true. The baby is yours." He says as he offers the results to Patrick and Robin.

The two don't say anything as Lisa sits there with a satisfied grin.

Matt continues speaking, "I did the test three times to confirm and she is indeed the mother of your future child, Patrick."

Lisa gets up from her chair and walks over to the group, "Don't you think that congratulations are in order?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13**

_After the confirmation that Lisa was indeed pregnant with Patrick's child, life continued for the next two months. Sonny finally proposed to Brenda. Jason opened his shop, which was doing well. He also was spending more time with his son Jake. Sonny and Jason kept the guards on Robin and Emma just in case Lisa tried to do something._

_Lisa demanded for a new place to live so Patrick found her a small apartment near the hospital. Aside from preparing for her wedding, Brenda, Kristina and Michael began preparing for the Nurses Ball. Matt and Maxie had decided to keep their marriage a secret from everyone except Lulu and Dante considering what had been going on with their families. Patrick and Robin lived together but their relationship continued to be strained. _

_Lisa finally had the baby a little early which she winded up naming him Patrick Junior, or PJ for short. Patrick couldn't help but be feel happy for this child, relieved that his son was healthy. For the last few weeks, he began to struggle as Lisa's demands on his time began to increase. _

It was a beautiful spring day as Brenda set the lemonade on the table on the patio, "So tell me how are you really doing? she asked.

Robin looked up at her friend and struggled to put a smile on her face, "Surviving the best I can I guess. What else am I supposed to do?"

Brenda gave her friend the glass of lemonade, "Why don't you just leave him Robin? I don't understand why you're doing this?"

"Because I made a promise, Bren. For better or worse. I know you might think I'm silly but I made a vow."

Brenda sighs, "I understand Robin. But you're miserable. And it's not going to get easier. Lisa is sure as hell not going to let it."

"It's going to get better. It has to." Robin said as if to convince herself.

"Robin, I don't want to bring this up but I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't." Brenda said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"This situation you're in. It reminds me a lot of what happened with you and Carly. You tried to be okay with it. I saw you struggle with it and look what happened. I mean I wasn't there but by all accounts you almost lost yourself. I know what that feels like. So why put yourself through that?" she inquires.

"Brenda, I wasn't married to Jason." She explains.

"Okay so you didn't have a marriage license. But you two lived in a house together and you shared your hopes and dreams. For goodness sake you raised Michael together. And if I remember correctly Jason even gave you a ring. So essentially you were married." She says.

"How did you know that Jason gave me a ring?" Robin asked.

"When we were married I was being nosy and found it." She said.

"He kept it?" Robin asked with surprise.

"Yeah. He said that it was one of the most bittersweet memories of his life. I mean he didn't go into detail. But I know that what you two had was real. It was more real than any marriage I've known." She continues to say.

"So will you be here tonight Patrick? I think PJ would like to see his father." Lisa asked sweetly.

He looked at her wary to spend more time with her but he couldn't help but feel an attachment to his child. He stared at the little boy who was sleeping peacefully. "I don't think so Lisa. You're going to have to take care of him yourself."

Patrick goes over and kisses his son and leaves. Lisa closes the door behind him and caresses her son lovingly, "It's not always going to be like this PJ. I promise you. Mommy and Daddy will be together again."

"We've only got three weeks before this event happens? Are you sure we got everything covered?" Michael asked.

Kristina laughs, "Yes. I'm positive. The invites are out. I'm confirming the numbers. Brenda was working on confirming the entertainment. And I think I have a few more people to convince to participate in the bachelorette auction, but I think overall we're in good shape."

Michael smiles, "I feel really good about this."

Kristina nods her head, "So do I. This is going to be so much fun."

"Did someone say fun?" Ethan asked as he entered Kelly's diner.

Kristina looked up and smiled at Ethan, "We were just talking about the Nurses Ball. Are you going to be attending?"

Ethan smiled back at her, "Well considering Brenda Barrett twisted my arm and that my entire family is attending, I'd say yes. And let's face it…a good time for a great cause? I'm always in. What about you? You better save a dance for me."

Kristina blushed a bit, "Well I might be a tad busy making sure the event goes smoothly but if I find the time."

Ethan smiles at her as he gives her a wink, "Well you better find time or I will make sure to track you down." With that he heads off to get a coffee.

Michael looks at his sister, "If I didn't know any better I think that Ethan Lovett has got a crush on you."

Kristina looks at her brother aghast, "Please. He's just a friend and being sweet. Anyway he's so much older than me."

Michael simply shakes his head at his sister, "Okay, whatever you say Kristina. But I just call it as I see it."

Epiphany saw Elizabeth at the nurses station, "Liz."

The young nurse looked at Epiphany, "What's wrong?"

"You need to go down to the emergency. It's about Jake." the senior nurse explained.

"Oh my god. What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know but I just came from there. You should go." She said in a serious tone.

Liz ran to the emergency floor and saw Lucky sitting in the waiting area, "What's going on?"

Lucky looks at her and shakes her head, "I don't know. I thought he was getting better. His temperature was almost back to normal. I gave him the aspirin you told me to. I checked on him a few hours later and it hit 103 degrees. I rushed him here as soon as I could. Dr. Hunter is with him now."

Lucky looks at Liz's face and embraces her tightly, "It's going to be okay Liz. He's going to get through whatever this is."

She nods her head still in shock, "I should call Jason. He should know about this."

Lucky lets her go, "I'll be here waiting. As soon as I hear something, I'll let you know."

Liz went to her locker and grabbed her cell phone to make the call, "Jas, it's Liz. Jake is at the hospital. He needs you."

An hour later, Jason entered the hospital anxious with worry. The first person he sees is Robin. He goes over to her, "Where's Jake?"

"Come follow me." Robin commands as she makes her way to the pediatric floor.

Jason and Robin see Liz and Lucky sitting in the room watching Jake who is filled with and IV. He looks to Robin, "What's wrong with him?"

She sighs, "We don't know yet. Dr. Hunter is handling the case. But I think it's more than just a fever Jason. We're trying our best to determine what it is."

"Thanks." He says quietly.

"You can go in." she says encouraging him to enter the room.

He does as she says. He quickly exchanges a hug with Elizabeth and gives Lucky a meaningful look. All three quietly stare at their son hoping that everything was going to be alright.

Maxie was on her way out when she found herself face to face with Patrick.

She smiled at her secret brother-in-law, "Oh what are you doing here?"

Patrick managed to put a smile on his face, "Thought I'd see how my brother is."

Maxie looked at him closer an sighed as she opened the door wider, "Why don't you come in."

Patrick goes in and takes a look at the place that was one inhabited solely by his brother. It was obvious that Maxie had some say in the place as he noticed the occasional feminine touch, which seemed to give the room a warm feeling. He turns to Maxie, "I love what you've done to the place."

"Your brother should be here shortly." Maxie comments. She bites her lip a bit as she know's that things have been tense. She takes a seat and asks, "So how are you really doing?"

Patrick gets comfortable, "You know what? I really don't want to talk about my problems right now. What about you? How is this living together thing working for you two? By the looks of it, seems to be great."

Maxie smiles at the compliment. At the time, it seemed better to tell their friends and family that they simply chose to live together instead of surprise them with the news of their elopement. Both Matt and Maxie had agreed there was enough drama in their lives and convinced Lulu and Dante to keep their secret. In the end it all had worked out with Maxie decided to move in with Matt allowing Dante to move into her old place with Lulu.

"Surprisingly it's been very good." Maxie comments.

Patrick chuckles to himself, "Who would have thought that the two of you would be living together? It's been what almost two months?"

Maxie nods her head up and down, "Working on our third month. A bit crazy don't you think?"

"All I can say is you lasted longer that Robin and me. We could barely agree on what type of couch to buy. But look at this place, it's beautifully decorated."

Maxie laughs, "Well Matt is smart enough to know that I have good taste and that he should leave it to me."

"Oh so you're saying that I don't have good taste?" Patrick asked.

Maxie looks at him for a moment and laughs, "I plead the fifth on that one."

Just then, Matt enters and finds his brother and wife, "Well this is quite a surprise? Didn't expect to see you here?"

Patrick smiles, "Thought we should catch up a bit. I haven't really seen you at the hospital."

Matt replies, "I know I've been busy consulting on a special case at Mercy."

Maxie gets up, "I'm going to head out and meet up with Lulu. I'll leave you two alone to catch up."

Maxie goes over to Matt and gives him a kiss, "I'll see you later tonight?"

Matt smiles a bit exhausted from work but happy to be home, "I'll wait up."

Patrick watches as Matt escorts Maxie to the door.

Matt turns his attention to his brother, "You okay?"

"Exhausted but managing." Patrick reveals.

Matt takes a seat on the couch, "How's Lisa?"

"As expected. Cooing over the baby and demanding when she'll see me again."

"And Robin?" Matt asks.

"The same. We live in this house. I'm trying to understand her and be patient with her. I'm struggling. For the first time in my life, I feel like I can't do anything right. I don't know why she stays." He explains.

"It's simple Patrick. Despite all that has happened, Robin still loves you. She wouldn't be with you otherwise."

Robin entered the chapel to say a little prayer for Jake and was surprised to see Jason sitting in the dim light.

Their eyes meet each other and Robin can see the pain in them. Without a word, she goes over to him and embraces him hoping to help relieve the pain. Jason is helpless and finds himself just holding on to her.

They sit there for a few moments just comforting each other when Robin pulls away. She holds his hands in hers, "It's going to be okay, Jason."

He speaks but can barely be heard, "You know there are two things I was always certain of."

Robin asks, "What was that?"

He smiles softly, "That as long as you and Jake were healthy and happy in the world, then I'd be okay. But I don't know anymore. Seeing him in that hospital bed with all the wires he's hooked up to."

Robin holds him close to her comforting him, "We have to have faith that he's going to be okay. We've got the best doctors at this hospital. And I know Matt, he's an amazing doctor and he will find out what's wrong with Jake."

He smiles, "When you say it I want to believe it."

She squeezes his hand tightly, "Then believe it Jason. Your son is going to be okay."

Lisa found herself alone in the small apartment. She looked around the empty space which was filled with silence. PJ had been sleeping peacefully in the basinet. She stared at her child, caressing his beautiful soft face. "Don't worry honey. Daddy won't be gone forever. I promise you I will do what it takes to make sure that your daddy never leaves us."

Still sitting quietly in the chapel, Jason turns to look at Robin. Despite what she was going through he still thought she was beautiful. He had to admit she looked tired. He reached out to get her attention, "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

Robin answers, "I'm trying. It's been difficult. With everything going on, I really haven't had an appetite."

Jason stands up, "Well then we need to get you something to eat."

Robin looks at him, "Jason, I'm the last person you need to worry about. You need to focus on Jake right now."

"You said it yourself earlier, I can only hope and pray. And I'm doing a lot of that. I don't like it but I'm trying. So let me help you." he pleads with her.

She nods her head, "Okay." And with that they both left the chapel.

An hour later Robin gets home to find Patrick in the living room. He looks at her and asks, "Where were you?"

"At the hospital." She answers curtly.

"I called and they said you left about an hour ago."

She turned to him and responds, "I was out at Kelly's. I grabbed something to eat."

"Let me guess, with Jason?" Patrick asks sarcastically.

She turns to him exhausted and strained, "Yes, with Jason."

Patrick hits the lamp as they watch it go crashing onto the floor, "What do you want from me Robin?" he asks in anger.

She stares at the broken glass for a moment and begins to walk away, "If you must know he needed a friend to talk to."

Patrick quickly grabs her arm spinning her around, "He's not a friend Robin. He wants you. Don't you get it? He's using this to get between us and you're letting him win."

She stares at him in utter shock and shouts back, "I didn't do this Patrick. You did. All of it, this entire situation is your fault. He's not the one to blame, and you know it."

Patrick takes a deep breath and speaks above a whisper trying to control the rage he felt, "You don't think I know that? You don't think that I've tried to apologize to you a thousand times. When does it end Robin? When do we get back to being us? When are you going to forgive me?"

She begins to tear up, "you don't think I hate myself for not forgiving you? I want to. I want this to work…"

Suddenly the phone rings. Patrick picks it up and answers gruffly, "hello."

Robin watches as he closes his eyes in annoyance. "What now, Lisa? Fine I'll be there. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hangs the phone up and picks up his jacket, "We'll talk later, she needs me right now."

With that he closes the door behind him as Robin picks up the framed photo of her family during better times. She traces Patrick's face as tears fall down her face and asks herself, "And what happens to me Patrick? What do I do when I need you?" She takes the photo and throws it across the living room watching it crash onto the floor as she crumbles into the couch sobbing her pain and anger away.


	14. Chapter 14

_Please excuse any of the medical jargon, since I'm not a doctor._

**Ch. 14**

From outside the room, Dr. Matt Hunter watched as Elizabeth, Lucky and Jason watched over Jake Spencer. He was surprised to discover that Jason was Jake's biological father. He knew it was only in times like these did the truth come out. He recalled his own family revelations not so long ago when is father was being operated on.

He loved what he did for a living but this by far was one of the worst things he had to do in his position. He took a deep breath and entered the isolated room. Liz, Lucky, and Jason quickly looked at him upon his arrival.

Liz spoke first, "Matt, please tell us what's going on."

Matt looked at the chart thoroughly once more and spoke, "It looks like Jake has aplastic anemia."

Jason stepped closer to him, "What does that exactly mean?"

"It means that Jake has a blood disorder. That's why he's been having these flu-like symptoms. He's going to need a bone marrow transplant."

"How soon?" asked Liz.

"As soon as we can find a compatible bone marrow." Matt explains. He looks to Liz and Jason, "You two will need to get tested as soon as possible."

Lucky asks, "And if they're not compatible?"

Matt responds, "Then we continue searching. But in most cases one of the parents is a match. As soon as we can find it, then we can perform surgery."

Jason is a bit relieved as he looks to Liz, "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get tested."

Matt looks to Liz, "I spoke to Epiphany already and she's setting up on the 3rd floor as we speak. I'll take you down there and we should know if a few hours if there's a match."

Liz , Jason and Lucky all smile at each other a bit relieved to hear some positive news.

Liz goes to her son and quickly gives him a kiss, "Did you hear that hon? We may be able to help you and you'll be better soon, I promise."

Lucky looks at Liz and Jason, "you two go. I'll stay here and watch him."

Jason looks at Lucky and replies, "Thank you."

With that, Matt escorts them away.

Lucky looks at Jake staring at him intently thinking about what Dr. Hunter just said.

There is a knock on the door and he turns around to find Robin.

He smiles at her, "hey."

She enters and takes a peek at Jake, "How is he?"

Lucky take a breath, "Matt just diagnosed him with aplastic anemia and said he'll need a bone marrow transplant. Liz and Jason are being tested right now."

"So it's curable, that's good news then." Robin says with a smile. She reaches out and holds Jake's hand and softly whispers, "You're going to be better soon okay? And hopefully we'll have a play date with Emma."

"Can I ask you something?" Lucky asks.

Robin turns to him, "Sure."

"Is aplastic anemia hereditary?" Lucky questions.

"Not always but it can be. Why do you ask?"

Lucky shrugs his shoulder, "No reason. Just wanted to know as much as I can."

"I'm happy to get you more information if you'd like." Robin offers.

"That would be great."

"Well, I have to get back to my rounds, but I'll have Kristina run that information to you shortly."

Lucky watches as Robin leaves. As soon as the coast is clear, he makes a call, "Hey there. I need for you to come to the hospital as soon as you can."

Hours later, Robin sat in the park with her daughter simply taking in the sun. She smiled at Emma as she offered her daughter a cookie. Just then, Michael came passing by.

He looks to the both of them and smiles, "Hi there."

Robin looks up, "What a surprise? Where are you off to?"

"I need to go over a few things with Kristina in regards to the Nurses Ball and I thought I'd check in on Jason." Michael replies.

"That's very nice of you, Michael." Robin responds. "So tell me how is everything else? You eating and taking care of yourself?"

Michael smiles as he takes a seat across from Robin and Emma, "I'm doing all the things you've told me to do."

"Well that's good. It's important. Have you told your mother yet?" Robin asks.

Michael looks down for a moment, "Not yet. I just don't know if she'll be able to accept this."

"I know it's hard Michael but she deserves to know. She's your mother." Robin responds.

He looks at her astounded by her response, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asks.

"My mom treats you so badly. Yet here you are taking care of me and wanting me to tell her of my situation. I don't understand why you would want to do that."

"Michael, what your mother thinks about me is separate from you. Your mother chooses to treat me the way she does but it doesn't mean I have to treat you like that by association. That's not who I am. And I do think you need to tell her eventually."

"You've seen how she treats you. How is she going to treat me?" he asks with fear in his voice.

Robin reaches out and holds his hand, "I honestly don't know Michael. But I do think first and foremost she is a mother. And she's going to want to know what is going on with you. Maybe it's you telling her the truth that will make her change her views on this disease."

Michael sighs, "I just don't know."

"Well I can tell you one thing. AJ, your father, was afraid of this disease once. He was ignorant like most people. But when he found out that Stone had this disease, it changed him. He wanted to learn more about it and he even had the courage to apologize to Stone for his ignorance and befriend him. Not a lot of people would do that."

Michael is surprised by the story, "My dad really did that?"

Robin nods her head, "Yes he did."

"You know I don't hear a lot of good stories about him. So it's nice to know." Michael comments.

"You know my father told me once, not everyone is bad or all good. We are all a shade of grey. Each and every one of us are capable of being bad or good, it just depends on the circumstances. Your father was a misunderstood man and it didn't help that I played along in trying to hiding the fact that you were his son." Robin explains.

"I guess you're right. I know that I'm not going to be able to hide from my mom forever." He says.

"Well you'll know when the right time is. But I do think taking on the Nurses Ball is a huge step. I'm so glad you're bringing it back."

Michael smiles, "Well you're part of the reason I wanted to do it."

There is a confused look on Robin's face as Michael continues to explain, "You and Jason have done a lot for me. More than I could ever imagine. And with everything that has happened I know now why it's such an important cause. But I didn't want to do this just for me, I wanted to do it for you. You've given me a lot of hope and I wanted the same thing for you. I want you to be able to live a very long life and be there for Emma and who knows your future children. And I know this cause means a lot to Jason, so it's the least that I can do."

Lisa sat in the apartment breastfeeding baby PJ. She looked at him adoringly and smiled at her son, "Daddy will be here soon, PJ. He made a promise to always take care of you." Lisa looks at the photo of Patrick, Robin and Emma and suddenly becomes angered and crumples the photo, "And I will make absolute sure that he keeps that promise."

Patrick enters the apartment in a rush, "How's he doing?"

Lisa quickly pushed the crumpled photo deep into the couch, "Your son is doing better." She opens her shirt a bit more, "As you can see, he's feeding right now."

He looks at her sternly, "Lisa, knock it off."

She looks at him innocently, "What's wrong Patrick? Don't you think a mother breastfeeding is a beautiful sight? I'm sure Robin wasn't able to do this with Emma with her being HIV+. I just wanted to make sure you experience all aspects of fatherhood."

Little PJ is done feeding as Lisa gets up and goes over to Patrick, "Would you like to hold your son?"

Patrick takes the baby into his hands in awe of him. He couldn't help himself though how much he tried to deny it. He loved his son and all he wanted to do was protect him.

Lisa watched closely with her shirt still open. She began to coo , "Look at him Patrick, he knows you're his daddy. He's smiling." She looks to Patrick and continues to speak, "Your son misses you Patrick. He may be young but he knows his daddy. You could make it all better if you'd just leave Robin. She's never going to love you the way I do."

"Hey Robin, do you have a moment." Matt asked with great concern in his voice.

She looks to him, "What's up?"

He shows her some papers, "I've been looking at these test results and they don't make sense to me. I just want to make sure I'm looking at it correctly. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Robin looks up at him with deep worry, "Yeah."

Matt sighs, "I'm going to have to tell them."

"Could you do me favor?" Robin asks.

"What is it?" Matt asks.

"Before you tell them, I want to make absolute sure that it's correct." Robin states.

"I did the test four times." Matt insists.

"I'm sure your findings are accurate but there is a lot more at stake. Please will you hold off. I'll be back in an hour to help you with this."

"If you say so." Matt states.

From where they're standing Matt and Robin look towards Jakes room where Liz and Jason are filled with worry.

"If this is true, then this changes everything." Matt continues.

"I know. That's why I need to make sure for myself because it's going to devastate a lot of people." She says as she watches Jason from afar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15 **

Robin enters the living room at Wyndemere to find Nicholas and Lucky deep in thought.

Lucky looks up to see her and stands, "Is Jake okay?"

Robin nods her head, "He's doing fine but we need to find a donor soon."

Lucky nods his head, "I know." He looks at her face and knows there is something wrong and that she knows, "You know?"

Robin shakes her head, "Is it true?"

Nicholas looks at his brother then to Robin, "She's been capable of such treachery before. So it's not impossible."

Robin asks, "How long have the two of you known?"

Lucky speaks, "I had no idea until today."

"That's why you were wondering if it was hereditary?" Robin continues.

Nicholas speaks, "He called me earlier today to confirm. It's what Lulu had and that's why I was brought here to donate marrow."

Robin takes a deep breath, "So Jason isn't the father?"

Lucky shakes his head, "It doesn't seem to be the case."

"I don't understand." Robin continues. "How could this happen?"

"My grandmother continues to play games with the Spencer family. And why not with Lucky?" Nicholas explains.

"This is the woman who did attempt to brainwash me." Lucky states.

Robin sits on the couch taking all of this in, "Jason is going to be so devastated. He loves that child." She looks to Lucky, "Will you come back to the hospital and take a test? Before we say anything to Liz and Jason we need to make absolutely sure this is all right."

"We should go now then." Lucky states. "The sooner we figure this out, the sooner Jake can get better."

An hour later, Matt and Robin look at Lucky's test results.

"So what does it say?" Lucky ask as Nicholas watches in support.

Matt looks up and responds, "It's a match."

Lucky stands there as tears fall from his eyes.

Nicholas smiles as he embraces his brother, "Congratulations."

Robin is happy for her friend but devastated by what this will do to Jason.

Lucky has no time to celebrate realizing his son is in trouble, "What are the next steps then?"

"We'll need to let Liz and Jason know and we'll need to get you and Jake prepped for surgery." Matt states.

"Well let's get this started, my son doesn't have any time to waste." Lucky says with conviction.

All four head toward Jake's room to find Jason and Liz watching over a sleeping Jake.

"What is going on? Why haven't we heard anything?" Jason demands. He looks immediately and sees Robin's face. He can't read her but he knows it's not good.

"We're not a match, are we?" Liz asks in a deflated tone.

Matt looks at the group and begins to speak, "There's some good news and bad news."

Jason pleads, "Just tell us."

Matt looks Jason in the eye and replies, "Jake is not your son. He's Lucky's. I've double checked all your blood work, and I've confirmed it's Lucky's child."

Liz shakes her head in confusion, "What are you talking about? There must have been a mistake."

Robin looks to the both of them as she explains, "We've done the test numerous times to confirm it." She doesn't want to look Jason in the eye but she finds the courage to do so, "I'm sorry but he isn't your child."

Lucky begins to speak, "Lulu had aplastic anemia as a baby. It was Nicholas that was able to provide the bone marrow."

Matt continues, "Aplastic anemia can be hereditary."

Lucky continues, "Once I heard the diagnosis I suspected that I might be the father and so Robin and Matt triple checked."

"This was one of Helena's games." Nicholas continues.

"We need to get Lucky and Jake ready for surgery now." Matt continues, "We don't have time to waste."

Liz looks at Jason unsure of what to say or do. She turns to Matt, "How soon can we begin?"

Jason turns to the group shocked by the revelation, "Do you think I could spend some time with him before he goes into surgery?"

Liz looks to Lucky for a response.

Lucky nods his head, "I should head out anyway. I need to prep."

Liz takes a breath as she follows suit, "I'll show you where to go."

With that Matt, Nicholas, Lucky and Liz leave the room.

Tears fall from Jason's face as he turns towards Jake.

Robin quietly leaves the room giving the two some privacy. She heads towards the nurses station to find Nicholas waiting.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Nicholas asks.

Robin shakes her head, "I really don't know. He was just starting to turn his life around. He wanted to play a bigger part in Jake's life. And now this, it's not fair."

"Robin, come on. It's a bit ironic don't you think? He lied about Michael and now this happens to him. In some ways justice was served." He explains.

"How could you say that Nicholas? He's hurting." Robin asks shocked by her friends reaction to the situation.

"I don't remember him hurting when he chose to lie about Michael. I saw how much that pained you Robin." He goes on. "You were the one that suffered. In fact, you suffered so much that you left Port Charles for almost 10 years."

She shouts back in anger, "What is wrong with you Nicholas? You should have some compassion for him. You too almost lost your son. You would have had no idea that Jax was taking care of your child if I didn't step in. What if that were you in that room? What if you found out that Spencer wasn't your child after all? I'm sure it would have been just as devastating."

Nicholas closes his eyes for a moment thinking about what Robin said, "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just so angry at Helena for doing this and I just needed to hurt someone because she's not here. I didn't mean any of it. Can you forgive me?" He looks at her sincerely.

She sighs, "Of course."

He smiles at her and gives her a big hug. He pulls away from her and asks, "I know we haven't seen each other in awhile but how are you really doing? How are you dealing with Patrick and Lisa?"

"The truth? I can't stand her. She will always be manipulative but she's taken this innocent baby and used it against Patrick. The minute she calls, he is out rushing to her side." Robin explains.

"Why are you putting up with this Robin? You know you deserve better. " he asks.

She looks at him saddened as tears begin to fall, "God, I'm so pathetic aren't I?" She wipes the tears away, "I just wanted my daughter to have two parents that loved each other. I wanted her to have the life I didn't." she explains.

Nicholas brings her to the couch as the two sit down. He looks at her sincerely and begins to speak, "Even if you choose to divorce Patrick, it doesn't mean that Emma doesn't have two parents that love her. You are a good example of that. You said it yourself that despite what happened to your parents, you knew that you were always loved. I know you want this perfect life for Emma. As parents, we want that for our children. But please Robin not at the own expense of your happiness."

Robin begins to tear, "But if I give in it means Lisa wins."

Nicholas shakes his head, "Is that what this is about? You're going to hold onto your pride so that Lisa doesn't win. Patrick may have a child with her as a result of one awful night. But he loves you. He chose you. He fought for you again and before Lisa came back into the picture, you two were making progress. I saw it for myself. But if it's not working anymore then you need to let it go. You have to be honest and ask yourself if you still love Patrick as much as you did when you first met him. Because if you do then your marriage has a chance; and if you don't feel the same it's not fair to either of you but most especially to Emma."


	16. Chapter 16

_I know it's been awhile but I had major writers block. However I sort of have an outline where this story will go, so pls bare with me. _

_I hope you enjoy._

**Ch. 16**

Jason opened the door to his penthouse surprised to find Robin. She looks at him tentatively and says, "Hi."

He takes a deep breath trying to steady his raw emotions. He lets her in as he asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you but when I went back you were gone. I would have been here sooner but I needed to finish my shift." She says quietly.

"How was the operation?" Jason asks quietly.

"Good. Jake is resting but we won't know until tomorrow if it's working or not."

Robin silently watches Jason as he takes a sip of his beer and looks out the window.

She steps closer to him and reaches out and touches his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Jason."

He turns and looks at her with nothing but tears in his face and embraces her. He lets out the pain he's held from the last few hours as Robin holds him reassuringly.

She leads him to the couch as they sit together quietly.

He pulls away from her a bit embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

She shakes her head and stops him, "Nonsense. I'm here for you Jason. The way you've been there for me. Please let me take care of you. You've had a rough couple of days and you should rest. Why don't you go upstairs, I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

He stands up and watches her unsure of what to do. She gives him a reassuring smile, "Go now."

He smiles back and as he heads up the stairs he turns to her, "Robin?"

She looks at him, "Yeah?"

"Thank you." He says simply.

"Good night Jason." She responds softly. He continues towards his room as Robin watches.

The following morning, Jason entered the kitchen with the smell of bacon wafting in the air.

Robin turns and looks at him, "Good morning."

He smiles back and responds hesitantly, "Good morning."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Robin suggested as she continued cooking.

He surveys the counter and notices the fruit salad, scrambled eggs and pancakes. "Anyone else coming? It looked like you cooked for an army here. And where did you get the food? I definitely did not have the ingredients in my fridge."

Robin began to fix two plates, "I called Sonny and had Milo get you some groceries last night. I didn't want to leave you alone just in case you woke up. And I think it's time that you ate a proper meal. I'm sure it's been a few days since you have." She set the plates on the table and urged him, "Go on, eat up."

He looked at her and smiled and began to dig in. After a few minutes, he looked up at her and simply replied, "Thanks."

Patrick entered Jake's room and watched as his brother looked over his patient, "How's he doing?"

Matt studied the paperwork, "Things are looking pretty good."

"I'm sure Liz and Lucky are relieved."

Matt looks up at his brother, who looks worse for wear, "They will be once he's out of the hospital. But you don't look so good, you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to say? As each day goes by, I'm losing Robin." He states simply.

Brenda had just returned from a run feeling refreshed. She took her headphones off and grabbed a bottled water as she saw Sonny sitting out on the patio.

He looked up and smiled, "Where were you this morning? I missed you."

She went over to him and gave him a quick kiss before taking a seat across from him, "I ran a few errands then decided to go for a run. I've got to be in tip top shape for the wedding."

He leaned in closer to her and smiled, "Honey, I know you don't want to believe this but I think you look stunning all the time. But more importantly I missed seeing your face this morning."

She leaned into him giving him a kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away and responded, "I can't believe this is really happening. You and me getting married."

"It's been a long time coming but definitely worth the wait." Sonny remarks. "Speaking of how are the wedding details coming along."

"Everything is great. I'm meeting with Robin today to go over some ideas." Brenda answers. "What about you? Any plans?"

"I'm going to check in on Jason." Sonny states. "He said he wanted to be alone and I didn't want to crowd him. You know all he's ever wanted was a family and it's never within his grasp."

"It's good that he can talk to you Sonny. He doesn't have a lot of friends and I'm sure he's in pain. Will you tell him I'm thinking of him?" Brenda asks with earnest.

Sonny gave her a smile, "So you do care for him?"

Brenda playfully rolls her eyes at him, "I know we don't show it, but we both respect and care for each other. He's just so stubborn sometimes you know. And he never ever wants to talk, at least not with me. But you know what, we do have some things in common."

Sonny responds, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

She responds simply, "We both love you and Robin."

He nods his head as he sighs, "That's true."

"That's the most important thing. We may not always see eye to eye but on the things that count like you, Robin and the kids. We will fight tooth and nail to make sure our close friends and family are protected."

Sonny gets up and gives Brenda a kiss on her forehead, "I love you Brenda Barrett."

She looks up at him and replies back, "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

_Not sure if anyone is still reading this, but if you are here is the next chapter. I know it's been quite some time since I've written but part of my 2014 goal is to try and finish what I've started. _

_Its a bit short but I hope you enjoy. I welcome comments both good and bad. Thanks!_

_Chapter 17_

"Sorry, I'm late." Robin stated as she plopped down in the chair across from Brenda.

"No problem. I get that being a doctor keeps you busy."

"Actually I was over at Jason's." Robin admits as she grabs for a sip of water.

"This early?" Brenda asked.

"I actually stayed over last night."

Brenda doesn't say anything but just gives her a look. "I know what you're thinking Bren, but it wasn't like that. He needed someone to talk to after this whole Jake fiasco."

"How's he dealing with it?"

"He's devastated Bren. All he's ever wanted was a family. He was finally taking all the necessary steps to make sure his life and those around him wouldn't be in danger. And then this comes out."

"Did Liz know all this time?"

Robin shakes her head, "No. We suspect it was Helena Cassadine's doing."

"So does Patrick know you were with Jason last night?"

"No. He doesn't. And it's not like he would have noticed anyway."

"What's going on? I thought things were getting better?"

"I thought so too. But honestly it's been real difficult having to deal with Lisa. She calls all the time stating that PJ needs him. And Patrick goes off running."

"Sounds like you have Carly 2.0 on your hands."

"It's even worse. I mean Carly hated me and made my life difficult. But she never tried to kill me or at least not that I'm aware of."

"What are you gonna do?"

Robin plays with the linen napkin on the table, "I really don't know."

Brenda looks around the restaurant to make sure that there is no one there. She leans in, "Are you thinking about divorcing him?"

Robin shakes her head, "You know I've run away from problems before and I'm done doing that. I need to try to figure this out."

"Well whatever you decide, you know you've got my support." Brenda says reassuringly.

"Thank, Bren." Robin sighs. "Okay you know what. Enough about my marriage. Let's talk about you and this wedding. What are you thinking? Simple and elegant? Is this going to be an intimate affair or a real party?"

Brenda giggles like a school girl, "I've got tons of ideas but before we talk about that we need to set a date to go shopping for the Nurse's Ball."

"So it's really happening?" Robin asks with surprise.

Brenda nods, "After this I have to meet with Michael and Kristina to finalize a few details but yes it looks like it's back on."

"That's the best news I've heard in awhile."

"You know I still can't believe that Michael and Kristina are spearheading this. Sonny's kids are incredible. Who would have thought?"

Robin smiles, "I know what you mean. I'm just relieved to know that Michael turned into such a generous and sensitive young man after everything that has happened to him."

"Well, he owes some of that to you."

"Please, I had nothing to do with it."

"Well not according to Sonny. He says that Michael is so grateful that you're in his life. I mean think about it. If it weren't for you, he probably would have never gotten tested. It's strange, isn't it?"

"What's strange?"

"Life. I mean Alan treated you and now you're treating Michael, his grandson. And after all these years, you and Jason are still a part of each other's lives. I mean maybe not the way you ever imagined it, but you still play an important role in his life. Aside from Sonny, he wouldn't have had anyone to turn to right now. Jason is really lucky to have you."

Sonny enters the motorcycle shop to find Jason working away, "Hey. How are you doing?"

Jason continues to tinker away on one of the motors, "How do you think I feel Sonny?"

The two men stare at each other while Jason takes a deep breath, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You have a right to be angry."

"Do I Sonny?" he asks in a still calm voice. "Do I get to be angry? Because the more I think about it, maybe I don't. Maybe this is the world's way of telling me I wasn't meant to be a father."

"I hardly doubt that. It's not the way it works."

"And how does it work, Sonny?"

Sonny takes a seat as he runs his hands through his hair, "I don't know but I can tell you this. You are a great father Jason. Having Michael and Jake taken away from you doesn't lessen that. To this day, Michael turns to you first. Heck even Kristina goes to you for advice before she comes to me."

This makes Jason laugh a bit, "She comes to me because she asks advice on how to handle you. You do realize the reason you two butt heads so much is because she's exactly like you."

Sonny playfully rolls his eyes, "Don't remind me. It scares me at how much she's grown up."

"Thanks for checking up on me. "

"What are brothers for?" Sonny asks as he opens his arms and gives Jason a hug.

Sonny pats his friend on the back, "You know it's going to be okay."

Jason sighs, "You're right. I'm just a little raw but I know it will get better. I have hope that it will."

"So I need to leave for New York tomorrow. I have to meet this new designer that Kate is hoping to feature in Crimson. I was thinking maybe we make a weekend of it?" Maxie asked her husband as she watched him eat.

"I'd love to but I think I need to cover some extra shifts. It's a bit hectic right now. You know I'd love to."

"I know you're a doctor. A lot of people count on you. I'm going to have to get used to this aren't I?" she asks.

"I'm afraid so. Still regret marrying me?"

Maxie's eyes light up, "Nope. I mean I know what you do is important. It's one of the things I love about you. "

"Oh really? What are the other things you love about me?" he asks her giving his wife a sexy grin.

"Hmm I'll have to think about it. Give me the weekend and I'll get back to you."

"Why don't you ask Robin to join you? I'm sure she would like that."

"You mean she needs a break don't you?" she asks.

"Well according to Patrick things are really strained between them. He's afraid he's going to lose her."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, wife."

"Hypothetically, if they got divorced would you be mad at Robin?"

Matt gives his wife a serious look, "Has she mentioned something to you?"

"Oh no. Not at all. I promise. It's just, well I don't see this turning around . Do you? I mean as long as Lisa is in the picture, she is going to try everything to break them apart."

Before he can answer, his cell phone ring and he answers it while Maxie stirs her ice tea.

Matt quickly gets up and throws a few dollars on the table, "I've got an emergency at the hospital. I'll see you tonight." He leans over and quickly gives Maxie a kiss.

"Who knew saving lives could be such a turn on?." She says as he gives her a smile and rushes out the door.

Lucky makes his way through the door and see's Maxie, "Was that Matt?"

She nods, "Yup. He had to rush back to the hospital. How are things with Jake?"

Lucky takes a seat, "Good. Great actually and I partially owe it to your boyfriend there. "

"Lulu told me what happened. I guess congrats are in order?"

"Come on Maxie. I know you're not a fan of Liz."

Maxie gives Lucky a look and there is so much more she wants to say. Instead she holds back and just smiles, "I'm going to try to do the mature thing here Lucky and not say anything about Liz. As long as you're happy is all that matters."

Lucky smiles, "Yes, I'm happy."

"So does this mean you're going to get back with Liz?"

"You'd be quite surprised Maxie but no I'm not. I will always love Liz but I'm not in love with her."

Maxie doesn't say a word and just smiles at the revelation.

Patrick stood at the fireplace mantle staring at all the photos. He smiles sadly looking at memories of his life so far. The pictures consisted of: their wedding, a photo of him and Robin with Emily and Nicholas in happier times, a photo with Maxie and Lulu during a karaoke night. And the last a photo of baby Emma at her baptismal with his dad and Robin's mom. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Robin enters the house and see's Patrick. The tension in the air is thick, "Hey."

He turns to her and wipes a way the moisture in his eyes, "Hey. Where's Emma?"

"I dropped her off at my Uncle Mac's. I didn't know you were going to be here. I thought you were at work."

" I need to go back but I think we need to talk first." He goes over to the couch and takes a seat.

She looks at him and she really isn't prepared to go another round with him about Lisa. "Patrick, I can't do this. It doesn't accomplish anything."

"I know that's why I came to a decision. Could you please take a seat?"

She takes a seat on the chair across from him, unsure of what he's going to say. "What's going on Patrick?"

"I uh…" Patrick stops for a moment thinking very carefully about what he's about to say. He takes a deep breath and gathers the courage, "I think it's best that we divorce."

Robin just stares at him trying to take it all in.

He continues, "All I do is hurt you Robin. And I can't do it anymore. "

She laughs bitterly as tears glisten, "You don't want to hurt me anymore so you decide that divorcing me is the best option?"

"You can't say you didn't see this coming, Robin?" he explains. "I can't remember the last time I made you happy. We've been living like absolute strangers for the last few weeks."

Robin is angered by this all. She gets up from the chair, "It's because Lisa keeps calling you and you keep running over to her."

"What am I supposed to do Robin? She needs help with PJ. I'm his father." He replies back.

"And what about Emma? She needs you. She needs her father too. But you don't give a damn about us. All you care about is Lisa and PJ. If that's what you want Patrick then go and have it because I'm done. "

She heads over to their room and begins to pack.

Patrick follows her, "Where are you going?"

"To my Uncle Mac's. Maxie is going to New York tomorrow and I've decided I'm going to join her. I'll be back on Monday.'


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Ch. 18

Jason had heard the knock on the door and answered it to find Sonny on the other side.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Sonny spoke, "You hanging in there?"

Jason headed towards the couch and took a seat as he answered quietly, "I'm really trying."

Sonny closed the door behind him just watching his best friend who looked absolutely defeated.

Sonny sighed loudly, "I'm sorry man. I know this is not what you wanted."

Jason gets off the couch and walks to the window just staring out into the

Port Charles skyline.

"Is there anything I can do Jas?" Sonny asks.

With his arms crossed, Jason shakes his head, "There is nothing that anyone can do. This pain isn't going to go away anytime soon. I mean how is that possible? I barely spent time with Jake before he was taken away from me. I was just getting my life in order and now this. "

"Look man, I'm sorry this happened to you. I know all you've ever wanted to be is a father." Sonny comments.

Jason turns to him, "Maybe it's karma. You know for taking Michael away."

Sonny shakes his head in disagreement, "No. It was Helena Cassadine's sick way of getting back at the Spencer's. And unfortunately you got caught in the crossfire. I know you don't think it's possible now but I know you'll be a father one day, Jas."

Jason laughs, "Really Sonny because right now I don't see it."

"Well, lucky you then."

"Why is that?" Jason asks.

Sonny gives him a small smile, 'Because as your best friend, I have faith that you'll have your chance to be a father one day."

Jason shakes his head, "I highly doubt it."

"There was a time when I felt that nothing was possible Jas. But I know better now. So trust me, you'll get your chance."

Brenda had been on her way to Kelly's when she saw Patrick on the dock. She quickly went over to him and yelled, "You know you have some nerve!"

He turns to her with surprise, "What are you talking about?"

She angrily jabs a finger into his chest, "You know what I'm talking about. You telling Robin you want a divorce. Seriously what is wrong with you?"

Patrick answers quietly, "I thought it' s what she would want. We haven't been talking for weeks. I put us in this position. I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Do you realize how torn she is about this whole thing?" Brenda asks incredulously. "For some strange reason, she still loves you. Maybe things aren't going right but she's trying to make an effort.

"Oh really Brenda?" Patrick retorted back. "Is that why she decided to stay at her Uncle Mac's and ran off to New York. Is that how she works things out? I know I'm the bad guy okay? And that's why I was trying to find a solve."

"So you think that divorce is the answer? " she asks.

"If it would make her happy then yes, I guess it is." Patrick responds in frustration.

"You don't get it do you?" Brenda asks him.

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asks.

"This whole situation with Lisa. It scares her to death. It's like the whole Carly and Michael debacle all over again." Brenda explains.

"Is that what she told you?" Patrick asks with concern.

"No, she didn't have to tell me. I'm her best friend. I know her inside and out. Suggesting a divorce is like letting Lisa win."

Patrick sits on the bench trying to take in everything that Brenda just said. He runs his hand through his hair in frustration, "Then what do I do?"

"You're a doctor, I think you're smart enough to figure it out." Brenda states before she walks off.

"So how are the plans going with the Nurses's Ball?" Dr. Lainey Winters asked.

"It's going really well. About 90% of the tickets are already sold. I just need to firm up the band and we should be all set. I just hope everyone will like it." Kristina replied.

"I'm sure they will, Kristina. I'm surprised you even found time to plan the ball with your internship and school."

"Well, I didn't do it all by myself. Brenda and Michael helped out a lot." Kristina replied.

"You've been making some great progress Kristina. You're not feeling overwhelmed are you?" Dr. Winters asked with concern.

Kristina smiled as she shook her head, "No, not at all. It's actually been going well."

"That's good to hear. And your dad? How are things?" the doctor asked.

"Believe it or not, they've been going really well. We're both learning how to actually listen to each other instead of scream at each other. Kristina said with a laugh. "It's a bit weird. But good."

"Well, I like to hear that. And what about a boyfriend?" the doctor continued to ask.

Kristina takes a deep breath, "No boyfriend. To be honest, I've been too busy with school, my internship, and helping with the Nurse's Ball to even think of having a boyfriend."

"And that's okay. I just don't want you to be afraid of ever having a boyfriend again Kristina. Not all guys are like Keefer."

Kristina responds slowly, "When you say it, it all makes sense to me. But I have to be honest the thought of having a boyfriend right now, well it scares me."

"That's not surprising with what you've been through."

"But how do I know if a guy is good or not, Dr. Winters? I mean Keefer by all accounts was perfect. Well at least on paper he was. I'm afraid that I still can't trust myself when it comes to the opposite sex."

"If you're looking for Kristina, she's not here." Michael stated when he saw Ethan Lovett in the living room.

"I was actually here to see your dad. Is he around?" Ethan asked nervously.

"What's up?" Sonny asked as he entered the living room.

Ethan looks to both Michael and Sonny. He takes a deep breath, "I wanted to ask your permission."

"Permission for what?" Sonny asks as he grabs a drink at the bar.

Ethan fiddles with his hands, "It's about Kristina. I'd like to take her to the Nurses Ball next week as my date. That's if you're okay with it."

Michael watched his father closely waiting for his reaction. He knew that Ethan was interested in his little sister. Though his sister was in denial, he had seen how Ethan was around her. Their friendship had grown into something more. Personally, he was happy for her. She needed someone stable in her life, and as far as he could tell Ethan was the person to provide that.

"You do realize you're a lot older than my daughter?" Sonny asked.

"Yes I do. But I also know what your daughter has been through in the past year. I've seen her grow. She's more mature now." Ethan states.

"She's still a child." Sonny states. "And after everything that has happened, why would you want to date her? I'm sure there are other girls your age that you could be dating."

"With all due respect sir, your daughter and I have had our ups and downs. We've been able to work them out and we have a great friendship. And like I said, I've seen her grow and mature in these past few months. You're right I could date other girls but Kristina, well we both know she's special."

Michael smiled more to himself seeing how sincere Ethan was being. He looked to his father, "He does make a point."

Sonny sighs and replies, "Fine. But if I hear a word about you disrespecting my daughter in anyway…."

Ethan cuts him off, "I would never do that to Kristina."

"She has a curfew of 11pm, understood? Not a minute later." Sonny states.

Ethan smiles, "Absolutely."

"And since I bought a table you'll need to sit with us." Sonny continues.

"Not a problem at all." Ethan states. "Thanks again."

"Do you think Matt will like the dress? Maxie asked anxiously as they returned to the hotel.

Robin smiled, "Absolutely. He's not going to know what hit him."

Maxie's blue eyes lit up as she replied, "Well that's what I'm hoping for."

"You know I'm really glad we did this." Robin commented.

"Shopping?" Maxie asks.

"No silly. Just hanging out." Robin replied. "I've been so caught up with my own life that I haven't had a chance to talk to you lately."

"Well, it's understandable." Maxie replied as she settled on the couch next to Robin.

"You've been going through a lot."

"Have I mentioned to you how happy you look?" Robin asks. "You're absolutely glowing. Its obvious that being with Matt agrees with you."

Maxie giggles. She so much wanted to tell Robin of her news but felt it was best to keep things to herself. "Yeah, who would have thought that he would make me absolutely happy."

"Well I'm so glad for you." Robin comments.

"What about you Robs? I know it's been a tough couple of months. How are you dealing with all of it?" Maxie asked with concern.

"I'm trying to manage, but honestly it's been difficult." Robin revealed. "Patrick suggested that we get a divorce yesterday."

Maxie is silent for a moment realizing the gravity of the situation. "And what did you say?"

Robin gets off the couch and berates herself, "Typical me, I ran away. I told him I was going to stay at Uncle Mac's…"

Maxie completed her thought, "And that's why you're here with me in New York."

Robin sighs as she plops back down on the couch, "I'm sorry. I just needed to take a break from all of it."

"That's understandable." Maxie replies. "So tell me what was your initial thought when Patrick suggested a divorce?"

"If I was being honest, I felt angry. We were on the right track, you know. We both made mistakes. Then Lisa comes back into our life. I thought I could handle her being pregnant and carrying Patrick's child. But now that it's a reality, I just don't know anymore." Robin explains.

"So have you asked her yet?" Lulu asked her younger brother.

"No. She's been very busy." Ethan replied.

"Or perhaps you're being a coward." Lulu suggested. "I can't believe I had to convince you to ask her out in the first place."

"You may have forgotten but we have a somewhat complicated relationship." Ethan retorted.

"You used to have a complicated relationship, Ethan. It's been apparent for sometime now how much you care for her."

"Is it that obvious?" Ethan asked.

Lulu laughed at her brother, "Only to me your dear sister who knows you best."

Ethan seemed a bit relieved, "I know it's crazy. I never imagined that I'd feel this way about her."

Right then Kristina entered Kelly's. Lulu's eyes lit up, "Well here's your chance little brother. " She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and greeted Kristina as she exited the restaurant.

"She was in a rush." Kristina commented.

"Yeah, she was on her way to meet up with Dante. " Ethan replied. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Kristina smiled, "I'm good. I've just been busy with my internship and preparations for the Nurses Ball."

"Speaking of the Nurses Ball, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ethan commented nervously as he bit on his lower lip.

"Sure, what is it?" she asks.

Ethan tried to be as nonchalant about it, "If you didn't have a date, I um was wondering if I could be your escort?"

Kristina is caught off guard with the question. She nervously swallows and answers, "I don't if I'll be a good date since I'm sure I'll be running around making sure that everything is going smoothly. "

Ethan is surprised by her answer, "Oh."

"And to be honest, I'm not sure if my dad would be okay with it considering everything that happened last year."

Ethan smiles, "You know I thought the same thing that's why I asked your dad."

Kristina's eyes widen, "You what? You didn't?"

Ethan laughs, "I did. I asked your dad's permission to ask you out."

"And he said yes?" Kristina asked.

"It surprised me too, but he agreed on two conditions." He stated.

"Oh and what were those conditions, if I may ask? " Kristina asked trying to imagine Ethan even talking to her dad.

"I have to make sure you're home by 11pm and not a second later, and since your dad bought a table, he insists that we join him. So what do you say?" he asks.

She is amazed at the man before her. Maybe her brother was right, maybe Ethan did have a thing for her afterall. She asks quietly, "Did you really ask for my dad's permission?"

Ethan shakes his head, "Yes, I did. So what do you say, will you be my date?

Kristina gives him a wide smile and replies shyly, "I'd love to be your date Ethan Lovett."

"How are you?" Robin asks with concern.

Jason smiles at the photo of Robin on his cell phone as he answers, "Better now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And you? I heard you went to New York. Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Robin shakes her head, "Things could be better but I'm managing."

"When will you be back?" Jason asks.

"Probably tomorrow. Maxie is finishing up a few meetings today and we'll head back in the morning. Why do you ask?"

" I was thinking of going on a ride, and thought that you'd want to join?" he asks.

She smiles, "That sounds great."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Jason states simply.

"Tomorrow it is." Robin responds. "And Jas?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care."

"Same to you Robin." Jason replies as he hangs up the phone.

_I know there isn't a lot of Jason/Robin interaction but there will be more in the coming chapters. I'm just trying to set some things up before we get into the soapy drama of it all. =) _


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19 **

"So what are your plans for today?" Sonny asked as he poured himself and his fiancée a cup of coffee.

"Just finalizing up some last details for the ball. Then I'm headed over to the mall to pick up my dress. Oh and don't forget you need to pick up your tux, okay? What about you?" Brenda asked.

He looks up at her and asks, "No wedding plans?"

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Brenda states nervously.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?" he asks in a serious tone.

She shakes her head, emphatically "No. Not at all, but I was thinking maybe we make it a bit more simple this time around. "

"Are you sure about that?" he asks.

"I'm absolutely sure about it Sonny. I was thinking maybe a bit more intimate with you and me, the kids, Jason, Robin, and maybe Mike? I thought maybe we could do it in the garden." She suggests.

"Can I make a suggestion?" he asks with a laugh.

"It's your wedding too, so by all means yes."

"Why don't we have the ceremony on the island?"

She smiles brightly, "That sounds fantastic. So are you okay with that?"

"Baby, you know I'm okay with it as long as I'm going to marry you."

Brenda leans in to give him a kiss. "I love you, too."

"Sorry for interrupting." Kristina says as Sonny and Brenda look up.

Sonny is happy to see his daughter, "Not at all. Brenda and I were just discussing the wedding."

"Oh yeah. Any more details?" Kristina asked excitedly.

"Lots but we can discuss it later on our way to the venue. If we're going to get there on time, I've got to get ready. I promise I won't take that long." Brenda says as she heads upstairs.

Kristina watches as Brenda leaves then looks to her dad, "She really makes you happy doesn't she?"

Sonny nods his head, "Yes she does."

Kristina looks to her dad, "So I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" he asks.

"Ethan. He told me he asked for your permission to take me to the Nurse's Ball. I'm glad you're giving him a chance." Kristina stated.

"You're very lucky Kristina."

"How so?" she asks as she sits next to her dad.

"You put Ethan through a lot. Most guys his age would not want to have anything to do with you after what you did."

"I know. I realize that." Kristina confesses.

"I didn't want to like him but the fact that he's been brave enough to face me despite everything that has happened, well he's a good guy." Sonny concedes.

"Are you really admitting that?" Kristina asks surprised.

Her dad smiles, "Yes, but you don't have to tell him that."

Kristina hugs her dad, "Thanks."

Sonny laughs as he kisses his daughter on the temple, "I'm sorry that you went through what you did. I hope now you realize how important you are, not just to me but to your entire family and that you deserve to be treated well."

"It was a hard lesson to learn, but I'm glad I know it now. I will never let any guy treat me the way Keefer did. I now know it wasn't my fault and I didn't deserve it."

With baby PJ in her hands, Lisa opened the door to find Patrick at her doorstep. "Oh, Patrick, it's so good to see you. PJ here has been missing you."

Patrick enters the apartment and sighs, "What do you want Lisa?"

She hands the baby to Patrick, "I just want you to spend some time with your son. Is that too much to ask for? He misses you."

Patrick loved his son. There was no doubt about that, but he also knew he had been spreading himself thin lately. He needed to spend time with Robin and Emma. "I was here yesterday Lisa, and I told you I'd be here tomorrow. This is too much, it needs to stop."

Lisa smiled innocently at Patrick, "Are you saying you don't want to spend time with your son, Patrick? If that's the case then I can get the papers drawn up so I can have full custody. Would that work for you?"

"Knock it off, Lisa!" he yelled causing little PJ to cry.

She went over to him and grabbed the baby, 'It's okay, PJ. Daddy didn't mean it. He loves you, honey." She looks to Patrick, "Do you want me to call the lawyer?"

Patrick shakes his head in frustration, "No. You don't have to do that. I've done all I can for our son, Lisa. You can't deny me that. But we need to make new arrangements. This current one is not working out."

"What did you have in mind Patrick?" she asked.

"It's beautiful out here." Robin commented as she took her helmet off allowing for her long brown hair to come cascading around her shoulders. Jason found himself entranced by her beauty and the desire to run his hands through his hair. It was a strange feeling considering he hadn't thought about her that way in a very long time. He had to remind himself that they were only friends. She didn't need any further complications in her life.

Oblivious to his gaze, Robin walks out onto the pier admiring the view of the endless sea. She turns to him, "I'm glad you suggested that we come out here."

There is a beat of silence as they exchange smiles. Her gaze beckons him to her in which Jason complies. She looks him in the eye and asks quietly, "So tell me, how are you doing really?"

"Managing I guess." With his hands in his pockets, he too stares straight into the vast sea.

They both sit down just taking in the peaceful view as Robin laughs softly, "So it sounds like we're in the same boat."

"Is it that bad with Patrick?' he asks without looking at her.

"I feel like I'm losing him."

He hears the fear in her voice and he can't help but wrap his arm around her.

"I know it sounds silly." Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she leans her head on his shoulder.

"It's not silly. It always hurt to lose someone."

Picking up the anguish in his voice, Robin wipes the tears away, "God, I'm sorry. Here I am crying about what I think I'm losing and you've actually lost someone. I can be so selfish sometimes."

Jason lifts her chin to gaze into his eyes, "Don't you ever say that. You have never been selfish in your life, Robin. You are the only person I know who is willing to sacrifice their own happiness for others. Do you understand me?"

She is completely shocked by the conviction in his voice that all she can do is nod her head in agreement. Robin swallows slowly as if to get rid of the knot in her throat in order to speak, "Look at us. What are we going to do Jas?"

He takes a deep breath as he looks out onto the sea again, "We move forward, that is what we must do. Not every day will be easy, and not every day will be as difficult. But we will manage. It's what we are, Robin. We're both survivors. It hurts that Jake isn't mine, but it's a truth that I have to face. And well, when you're ready you'll know what to do when it comes to Patrick."

She laughs softly and he looks at her incredulously, "What's that for?"

"When did you become so wise?"

He answers her in a soft and tender tone, "I don't know when but I think I probably heard it from Lila. She always seem to know what do and what to say."

"Your grandmother was a wonderful woman."

"Yes she was. And if it weren't for you, I would have never realized what a wonderful woman she was. I was very fortunate to have her in my life, just the way I'm so fortunate to have you in mine."

"You know your grandfather would be really proud of you."

Michael turned around to find his grandmother watching him. "We still have a few things to finalize but it's all coming into place. "

"Well from what I can see, this event is going to be a success." Monica commented as she watched Michael's somewhat awkward reaction. She reached out and squeezed his arm reassuringly, "You've done real good work here."

"Thanks. I just wanted to make a difference you know?" He hadn't been close to his paternal grandparents. But in the past year, he was starting to develop a relationship with his paternal grandmother. He knew his mother wasn't a fan of hers, but then again as of late there was nothing he did that she would approve of.

Monica looks at her grandson with pride. She had always worried about him unsure what type of child he would be with parents like Sonny and Carly. But here he stood, a young confident and compassionate man she was very proud of to call her grandson. She wanted to cry but held the tears back. She struggled to speak, "And you are, Michael. You have no idea how many lives you're going to help by taking on this project. Well, I better get going. I'm needed at the hospital. I'll see you tomorrow."

Michael reaches out and gives his grandmother a hug. She is stunned by his actions as she holds onto him. She pulls back trying to regain her composure. He looks her in the eyes and asks, "When I'm done with all of this, do you think it would be okay to visit you? Maybe have lunch or something? I'd like to learn more about my family."

She is stunned by his request as she responds, "I'd like that Michael. I'd like that so very much."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20 **

Maxie looked in the mirror and began to freak just a tad. "No, no, no..."

Just then Matt entered their bedroom quickly taking his shirt off, "What's the matter?"

With a panicked look on her face, "Two days ago this dress fit perfectly. And now it seems the zipper is stuck. Great, I don't have anything else to wear."

He stood for a moment admiring his wife, "That looks gorgeous on you babe, but I wouldn't mind seeing it off you."

She went over to him and punched him lightly, "This is not the time to get all sexy on me Hunter. We have to be at the Nurse's Ball. There is no excuse. Please help zip me up."

He took a step closer and complied to her wishes. He slowly zipped the dress up but before fully doing so, he leaned and gave her neck a quick kiss, "God, I love you."

Still in panic mode, Maxie stepped away from her husband rushing to the mirror as she pulled at the dress a bit. "Note to self, tomorrow I'm starting a detox. This dress is just a tad too snug for my taste."

"Well from where I'm standing it accentuates all the right curves. You don't hear me complaining."

She turns to look at him and smiles. Walking over to him, she wraps her arms around his neck and whispers, "I love you Hunter." She gives him a quick kiss and he wraps his arms around her waist just a bit tighter enjoying the moment.

Maxie giggles as she playfully pushes him away, "If we don't stop now, I have a feeling we won't be making it to the Nurse's Ball and Robin will kill me. So go take a shower now."

He laughs at her taking his pants off as he heads towards the bathroom. Standing in his boxers, Matt looks at his wife, "Care to join me in the shower?"

"Hunter, stop tempting me." She pushes him towards the bathroom.

Robin was putting the final touches to her make-up when her cell phone rang, the screen showing that it was Patrick.

"Hello."

Patrick swallowed nervously, "Robin, I'm so sorry. I'm not going to be able to make it. I just got called in for an emergency surgery." He hated having this conversation.

There was a beat of silence. Robin was a bit disappointed but at this point not quite surprised. She summoned herself to be upbeat if that was even possible, "It's okay, Patrick. We're doctors. It comes with the territory."

"I really don't want to miss it. It's a very important cause. Maybe if you call Mac now, he can escort you. And if I finish up early, I'll meet you there, okay?" he states.

"Patrick, don't worry about it okay? You just focus on your patient. That's whats important right now." She states softly.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Please believe me when I say I wish could go with you." he says almost desperately.

Robin sighs trying to hide the disappointment, "I know Patrick. I understand."

With that she ends the phone call. She walks to the full-length mirror staring at herself. She had decided to pull her hair up in a French chignon with a few soft tendrils in place. The soft pink strapless bodice clung tight and billowed out at the waist just above her ankles. She had chosen the dress because it was reminiscent of the pink dress she had worn years ago to the Nurse's Ball. However, this was a little more sophisticated with it's structured bodice and the little detail of a skinny silver belt to accentuate her tiny waist. She topped off the look with silver strappy stilettos for the night. She could admit that she looked good. Therefore she should have been happy, but the truth was far from it.

She took a deep breath preparing herself for the evening. It was a great event that needed to be highlighted once again. But she also knew that with a night like this, that many questions would arise due to the absence of Patrick. She was no fool, she had heard the rumors at the hospital. For the most part she tried to ignore them. She solely focused on the work, because truthfully that's all that mattered. But who knows what could happen tonight. She just knew she had to prepare herself for what was to come. She looked at her reflection, "Come on Scorpio. You can do this. Afterall you're brave and strong Robin Scorpio."

Michael had been pacing in the living room of the hotel suite waiting for Brenda and Kristina who were getting ready in the bedroom. He looked at his watch and barked out, "Are you almost ready? We need to be down there in 15 minutes."

Brenda replied back, "Give us 10 minutes."

There was a knock on the door and Michael answered it to find both his dad and Jason.

Sonny looked at his son proudly, "You look good in that tux."

Michael stood nervously, "Thanks."

Jason patted the young man on the shoulder, "You ready for tonight?"

Michael shook his head, "Yes. Everything is set to go." He looked at his watch again, "Well it would be if the other two members of the planning committee would be done already."

Jason and Sonny both laughed. "There is still a lot of things you need to learn about women, Michael."

Jason continued, "Most importantly that you need to be patient. When they're ready, they will let you know."

Just as he finished both Kristina and Brenda came out of the bedroom. Sonny looked at both the women with a smile on his face, "Well if it isn't the two of the most beautiful women in Port Charles."

Brenda gave a dramatic twirl in the Jenny Packham silver dress, "You like?"

Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, "It suits you."

"Thank you, honey. But take a look at your lovely daughter."

Kristina gave a smile to her father as she fashioned the soft blue dress, "Do you like it?"

Sonny looked at his daughter with pride in his face. It was hard to realize she was no longer his little girl but a young woman. "You look beautiful."

Jason watched the interaction of Sonny's new family and he found himself beaming at their happiness. "If Ethan does anything to harm you, he has to answer to me."

Kristina looked at the man who was practically her uncle and laughed, "Oh, I think he knows there are a lot of people he would have to answer to." She gave both her father and Michael a pointed look. "However, I know he would never harm me. He's done so much for me."

Jason smiled at her. "I had a feeling that would be the case, but it never hurts to keep him on his toes does it?"

She giggled, "I guess you're right."

He offered his arm to her, "So shall we head down?"

Kristina took his arm, while Brenda linked her arm with Sonny's and headed out the door with Michael following close behind.

"Let's get this party started." Brenda stated excitedly.

An hour later, the Nurse's Ball was in full swing as guests enjoyed the cocktail hour.

It was a spectacular sight to see the citizens of Port Charles dressed in their finest.

Ethan entered the party with his sister Lulu and Dante. He quickly scanned the place hoping to find Kristina with no such luck.

"Relax, she's here. She's probably taking care of some of the details for the event." Lulu said knowingly.

"I know. I figured she would be busy." He said nonchalantly.

Dante laughed at his brother-in-law. He had to admit it was a little weird watching Ethan. Kristina was technically his half-sister and he should have went all big brother on Ethan. But the reality was he couldn't or more likely wouldn't. He knew what Kristina put Ethan through. It amazed him that Ethan found it in his heart to forgive her, but now the fact that he wanted to date her. It was a bit strange to him at first. But after discussing it with his wife, he came to the realization Ethan's interest in Kristina was probably more serious than what others may have thought.

In some weird way, the incident not only changed Kristina but it changed Ethan. They both were maturing. The once proclaimed wanderer seemed to have settled into Port Charles and found a steady gig. Ethan was no longer running after Luke wanting to be part of some crazy adventure. He found a home in Port Charles. And for that Dante was grateful if only because it made Lulu happy to have most of her family around.

Ethan looks at both Lulu and Dante, "Well, I'm off to get a drink. I think I'll see you two later."

With that he leaves them as Ethan quickly greets Maxie and Matt on his way to the bar.

Lulu and Dante see their friends and meet half way exchanging the usual greetings.

"The place looks amazing." Maxie exclaims.

"Can you believe my nephew helped make this happen?" Lulu commented just as she saw Michael.

Michael exchanges pleasantries with the group, "Glad you all can make it."

"What made you decide to take this on?" Matt asked as he held Maxie close to him.

From across the room Michael noticed Robin entering the party. He smiled more to himself really and replied, "I guess I've grown up a lot in the last year and realized how important this cause is."

Just then Robin approached the group and exchanged pleasantries. She looked up at Michael and smiled, "This place looks amazing."

He blushed a bit at the compliment and sighed a bit in relief, "I'm glad you like it Robin."

She gave him a quick hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank you soo much for all of this. You have no idea what it means to me and so many others."

He held her hands in his and gave her a tight embrace.

From across the room, Luke noticed the scowl on Carly's face, "What's got you all hot and bothered now dear niece?"

She points towards Michael and Robin, "It seems that my own son has been mesmerized by the one and only Saint Robin. I just don't understand why everyone bows at her feet."

Luke takes a sip from his cup and smirks, "Well maybe it's because Robin is not only beautiful and intelligent but she's as equally compassionate and kind to others. You should try it sometime." With that Luke gives his niece a smile and walks away.

Carly heads over to where her son is and clears her throat. Michael looks up at her as he lets go of Robin, "Michael, from the looks of it you've done a great job with this event.

He is surprised by her reaction as is Robin. "Thanks. I'm glad you noticed."

She sighs, "I don't understand why you would do this when there are so many other important things you could do with your life."

Robin attempts to reply to Carly's backhanded compliment but Michael speaks up for himself, "I know it may not be an important cause to you mom, but it is to me. It's not just important to me, but to Robin, and to a lot of people who are going to benefit from the money we raise from this event. I would hope that because it's important to me, you'd be interested. But if not, then there really is no need for you to be here is there?"

Carly is shocked as he looks at Robin and offers his arm, "Should we start this event?" Robin simply takes his arm and heads off with him.

The ball was in full swing as Lucy introduced another musical act. Everything appeared to be going extremely well with the guests laughing at all the acts. It seemed that Lucy once again found herself suffering some wardrobe malfunction.

Mac grabs a hold of Robin's arm and squeezes tightly, "Good luck with your speech tonight."

Robin smiles back at her uncle, "I'm going to head backstage." As she made her way out of the ballroom area, she quickly waved towards Sonny and Jason's table and continued on her way.

Jason quickly got up and went after her as Sonny and Brenda looked at each other.

"I noticed Patrick's not here." Sonny quietly commented as they continued watching the musical act. Brenda wraps her arm around his and leans closer to him, "He had an emergency surgery and was going to try and make it. I guess its taking longer than expected."

Meanwhile just outside the ballroom, Jason quickly caught up to Robin, "Hey."

She turned around and smiled at the sight of him. "Jason."

To Jason, Robin was beautiful no matter what. He had seen her earlier in the evening but didn't have time to exchange pleasantries. But now he was only a few inches away, and was absolutely mesmerized by her. With hands in his pockets, he gazed at her just taking it all in. He spoke ever so softly, "You look beautiful."

Robin smiled at him. She could feel the flush of her cheeks as he complimented her. She playfully replied, "You don't look half bad yourself."

He laughed softly as he looked to the ground for a moment. He took a step closer to her and took her hand as he looked up and gazed into her eyes, "Good luck tonight."

There were no other words that needed to be said. He still knew her to the core. She squeezed his hand tightly and softly replied, "Thank you, Jas." She takes a step back and drops his hand, "I better go."

He nods, "Just know that if you need someone tonight, I'm ready to take you out of here."

She laughs recalling the moment, "Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

**CH. 21 **

Fifteen minutes later, Robin found herself on stage just about to wrap up her speech, "So I'd like to implore all of you tonight to donate what you can to this important cause. You have given hope not only to me but to so many other people. Before I finish up tonight, I also wanted to give my greatest thanks to Brenda Barrett, and Michael and Kristina Corinthos. They have made this event not only a success but a reality and hopefully we can continue raising the much needed funds to find a cure for HIV really soon. Brenda, Michael, Kristina, please stand up so everyone in this room can recognize all your hard work."

The three stood up as the applause grew louder in the room. He didn't know what took over him but Michael found himself headed towards the stage. He looked at Robin and whispered something in her ear as the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin asked with great concern.

"I think it's about time that I did so, don't you?" Michael replied as she gave him a reassuring smile and handed him the microphone.

Sonny and Jason were alarmed as Brenda looked to the two men. She held onto Sonny's hand, "He's going to be okay. I think it's important that he does this."

Ethan looked to Kristina, "What's going on?"

Kristina just smiled nervously, "I have an idea but let's see what he has to say."

Michael looked out onto the crowd and he slowly took a breath. " Thank you for coming out tonight and supporting this cause. In the last few months, I've learned more about this virus and what it has done to so many people. One of those people being me."

The secret was out as he saw the faces of the guests who were all surprised by the news. He began to continue, " Yes, that's right I'm HIV positive. I am thankful for people like Dr. Robin Scorpio for helping me deal with this disease early on but most importantly for giving me hope. When I was first diagnosed I was filled with fear. I'm only 19, this isn't supposed to happen to me. The sad reality is that it did happen to me. But after reading more about this, and from the wonderful doctors at General Hospital I have hope that we will find a cure in my lifetime. I once was afraid but now I'm filled with the knowledge because of the fine staff at General Hospital but most importantly to my family and friends who've supported me during this. Where I once saw this diagnosis as a death sentence, I have faith that with more research we will find a cure for this. So, thank you to everyone of you who've donated and I hope you all have a wonderful night."

The crowd stood up and began to applause as Michael gives the microphone to Lucy. He looks to Robin who gives him a tight embrace. He looks out to the crowd and smiles as he sees Sonny, Brenda, Jason and Kristina standing in applause. He scanned the room to see his grandmother Monica, Dante, and Lulu also applauding. It didn't go unnoticed that his mother was not among them, which was not a big surprise to him whatsoever.

Backstage and away from all the numerous faces and murmurs, Robin looks at Michael. "So how are you feeling?"

He gives her a big smile, "Relieved."

"I had no idea you were going to do that." Jason states as approaches the two.

"Either did I. But I guess seeing Robin do it and knowing how much my family has supported me, made me realize there was nothing to be afraid of."

"Except for the fact you didn't tell your mother, Michael." Carly stated angrily. "How come I had to hear it in a room full of strangers?" She looks to Robin, "You put him up to this didn't you?"

Michael's tone gets a bit louder as he steps towards Robin as if to protect her from his mother, "She had nothing to do with this."

Carly glares back at her son and spews out, "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't think I wanted to tell you?" he exclaims. "I've been wanting to tell you for months now but I saw how you treated Robin or when I even brought up the subject of HIV. You were never going to understand."

"You didn't give me a chance, Michael." She yells back.

Michael simply looks at his mother and whispers, "And if I did tell you? What would you have done?

Carly's tears begin to fall down her cheek, "I would have tried to understand because you are my son."

He shakes his head in anger, "Really? It was only an hour ago that you said you were proud of me but didn't understand why I thought this was important. "

"That's not fair Michael. You didn't even give me a chance." She retorts.

"Like the way you've given Robin a chance?" he asks.

Carly glares at Robin as she speaks, "This has nothing to do with her."

"That's what you don't understand mom. This has to do with her. You've put her through hell not only because of me but because of her HIV status. I saw how you treated Robin because of her status, and I was afraid of what you'd think of me. "

"What kind of lies did you tell my kid Robin? Huh, tell me."

Jason responds, "That's enough Carly."

Carly rolls her eyes, "Great you've got Jason and now my son defending you."

Robin just looks at her and decides not even get into it with her. She knew it was a waste of time and energy.

Carly smirks, "Of course you're not going to say anything, you're just perfect Saint Robin."

Michael turns to his mother, "I told you earlier if you're not interested in tonight, then you shouldn't be here. I suggest you leave now."

Carly stares shocked at her son's continued defiance. She wanted to create an even bigger scene, but what was the point. There was no way their issues would be resolved overnight. She takes a deep breath as she looks at all three of them. She attempts to keep her composure, "We're not done Michael. We still need to talk."

Michael, Robin and Jason watch as Carly walks away. Robin takes a step closer to Michael, "Maybe you should go after your mom and talk it through?"

He shakes his head in stubbornness, "How can you say that after everything she's done to you?"

Jason smiles as he answers, "Because that's Robin. Look while its out in the open, maybe you should go and try and talk to your mom about this. No time like the present."

Michael sighs, "I don't want this event to be ruined."

"It's not going to be ruined, Michael. It's already a success and if this night means trying to connect with your mother on some level, then maybe you should try and do that?" Robin comments.

"How is it that you can still encourage me to talk to my mom after everything she has done to you?" he asks.

Robin replies, "Look, your mother and I will…well we'll never be the best of friends. But she is your mother and if there is anyway that your relationship can be salvaged you should try to make an effort. Maybe you're the one person who can convince her that this disease is just not other people's problems. You're finally going to be able to put a face to this disease, and that might be the one thing that makes her realize how important this is."

Michael relents, "Fine. You do realize I'm only doing this because of the two of you? I'd rather not talk to my mom right now but you two make a point, so that is why I'm going to do what you ask. "

Jason and Robin laugh. Jason gives Michael a hug, "Well I'm glad that we can talk some sense into you."

Michael looks at the both of them, "Thank you."

"For what?" Jason asks.

"For taking care of me all this time and not hating me for ruining your lives." He says. He looks at the both of them, "You know if it weren't for me you two would probably be together. "

Robin and Jason look at each other awkwardly as they can see how the guilt is affecting Michael. "You know what I'm saying is true."

"Michael, you are not responsible for what went on between me and Robin. I made choices that I live with everyday."

"Yes choices that you probably regret." Michael replies back.

"Michael, where is this guilt coming from?" Robin asks softly.

"Jason lost Jake and you and Patrick aren't happy. That could have been all avoided. I saw the old photos of you two together and well Brenda, Sonny and even Mike have told me stories. It's my fault." Michael expresses.

"Whoa, that's a lot to take on. Michael none of this is your fault."

Robin continues, "Jason's right. None of what has happened to either of us is your fault."

"But if it weren't…"

Robin cut him off, "Michael, no one knows what the future holds. I never imagined some of the things that happened to me good or bad, but I can't and I don't blame anyone for where I am today. Even if you weren't around, there was never ever a guarantee that Jason and I would be together. And it would be really ignorant of me to blame whatever unhappiness I may have right now on you. That's the thing about life, it can take you to some places you would never imagine. But you make decisions and sometimes they are the right one's and sometime's they can be the wrong ones. But we learn from our mistakes and realize that one's happiness is in one's own hands. So this place that Jason and I are in. It's not always going to be like this and most importantly it's not your fault. I'll get to a happy place again. I know that. I have faith in that because life isn't always about being miserable. But life has it's up's and downs. Just like now for you and being HIV. I promise it won't always be that way for you. You'll experience joy as well. "

Jason looks her and smiles thinking about how even today, she's still teaching him things. She was full of wisdom beyond her years. Jason tries to lighten the mood a bit, "You know you should listen to her. She is a doctor and well she did go to Yale. She's really super smart."

Michael laughs at the comment. He looks to them both, "You know I may have never said it, but I'm really glad to have the both of you in my life."

Jason gives the man a hug, "Well, I'm glad that you're in my life as well."

Robin steps closer and replies, "And that goes for me too."

Michael steps back and clears his throat, "Okay well that was a bit deep for the Nurses Ball. Thanks again. I better go track my mom down."

Robin and Jason say good-bye to Michael and watch him leave. Jason turns his attention back to Robin, "So I guess I didn't need to rescue you."

She smiles back at him, "Not this time. But you know it's nice to know that I have you around just in case."

He reaches out and gently caresses her face, "You'll always have me, Robin."

She blushes at the remark and takes a deep breath. "We probably should head out to the ball. I'm sure my uncle is looking for me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

After making sure Michael was okay with his recent public announcement, Kristina found herself out in the patio area of the hotel. She had to get away from all the chatter and noise as she found it a bit suffocating. And that's where Ethan found her just staring up into the night sky.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." he says as he approaches her and notices the mood she's in. He reaches out and gently touches her arm, "What's going on?"

She shakes her head as she forces a grin on her face, "Nothing. Everything is fine."

He leans against the balustrade and lifts her chin in order to gaze directly into her eyes. He says in a soft tone, "Kristina it's me, please tell me what's wrong?"

She sighs deeply knowing that there was nothing she could hide from him. Through the past few months, they had gotten to know each other in a much deeper level. "Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself." She admits.

"Does this melancholy have anything to do with Michael?" he asks.

"It just sucks you know. I'm glad he finally got the courage to tell the world. But the fact that Carly can't support him in this. It just bothers me. Family is very important. I've come to realize that in the past few years. Granted my dad and I don't always seem to agree but whatever it may be, I realize he does it out of love. I just wish my brother had that with his mom." She confesses.

Ethan doesn't say anything at all and just simply smiles.

Kristina is a bit confused at his reaction, "What?"

He gives her a wide grin and takes her hand in his, "Do you realize how lucky Michael is to have you as a sister? Carly is Carly. I don't know her all too well but from what I've heard, well lets just say the woman has a lot of growing up to do. And yes it sucks if she doesn't come around and support Michael. But it doesn't matter because Michael has you and your dad. If what I saw earlier this evening is any indication, you both make up for what Carly is lacking. So therefore, Michael really isn't missing anything at all, is he?"

"You do make a point. But still it's hard to even have to admit that your own mother can't support you during a time like this. My mom has been always supportive of me even when I haven't made the right decisions." Kristina explains.

"Only time will tell what Carly will do. And in the meantime all you can do is just be there for your brother like you always do." He says watching her face closely as he knows she's in one of her deep thinking modes. Trying to distract her from her worries, he straightens up and looks at his watch, "Kristina, your curfew is fast approaching and we still haven't had a chance to dance."

Kristina beams at him, "Oh and I really love to dance."

"Well then let's go! We don't have a lot of time to waste." He says as he leads her back into the hotel.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Sonny asked as he twirled Brenda around on the dance floor.

"Yes but you can keep on telling me." Brenda replied as she returned back in his arms. "It looks like your daughter is having a good time."

Sonny turns to see Kristina and Matt dancing, and right next to them were Maxie and Ethan. "Well, I'm glad that she is having a good time. Do you know what she told me?"

"What did your beautiful daughter tell you?"

"She's thinking of being a doctor. Can you believe it?" he says with pride. "It will be nice if I one day get to call her Dr. Corinthos."

"You mean Dr. Davis Corinthos ?" Brenda says saucily.

Sonny just laughs, "You know what I wouldn't care if she went by Dr. Davis. I'm just proud my daughter has an idea about her future. "

Brenda holds onto Sonny a bit closer as they continue to dance, "And I'm glad that we have a future together as well."

With that Sonny dips her low, as he replies, "Well so am I."

"Robin, is there something you need to tell me?" Mac asks as he sways his niece across the dance floor.

"What do you mean?" she asks with a confused look across her face.

"Oh I don't know. I just noticed the way Jason is looking at you tonight. I've seen that look before." He states. "I'm not judging but you still are a married woman, Robin."

"Uncle Mac, I know that. And trust me there is nothing going on between Jason and me. We're friends. He's been there for me but that's all there is." she stated.

Mac sighs, "Even though I don't want to admit this, I know you're a grown up and you make your own decisions. Just be careful okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

He kisses his niece on the forehead as they continue to dance, "Don't worry Uncle Mac. I know what I'm doing."


End file.
